Eternal
by QueenOfCookieland
Summary: Marlow's life hasn't been excatly great in previous years. She herself, is a Wercoyote and falls for the new kid. Love, fun and heartbreak ensues. It doesn't really get better when a new Stranger comes into town and messes everything up. Together with her brother, her pack and an old friend the young Wercoyote has to save her hometown from destruction.
1. New Kid

**My first fanfiction ever. I hope you like it, my Cookies. Excuse any mistakes, please. Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura and Marlow Stilinski settled in at the benches to watch Scott and Marlow's brother Stiles play Lacrosse and see how they're doing.

When Marlow glanced over to Liam Dunbar, the new guy in School, she noticed that he had nice hair, a cute face, the probably prettiest eyes she had ever seen on a boy and yes, she can maturely admit that he does have a hot body. Liam seemed to notice Marlow glancing at him and he looked at her too and gave her a cute smirk.

When noticed she smiled back at him, awkwardly. _Is he really looking at me? Why? Oh my god, does he think I'm cute. Oh god, am I still staring at him?_ she thought. She hated having thoughts like that. Did it really matter if he liked her or not. _Ahh, who am I kidding? It does._ she thought again.

Marlow and imediatly turned her focus on Malia. "What's wrong with you?" Malia asked Kira. "Me? Nothing." she fastly replied. "You reek of anxiety, and it's distracting, what's going on?" she asked her again, getting annoyed.

"Scott and I sort of had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing and im starting to think it never was anything...at all." she finally replied. "Well what do you want it to be?" I asked her while Malia turned her focus back on her book.

"More." she admitted. She put her chin on the Lacrosse Stick that she brought. Sighing out of dissapointment.

* * *

"Isn't the Team Captain supposed to be one of the best players on the Team...or at least.. good?" Kira asked Malia and Marlow. Everything Scott and Stiles did up until this point was pathetic. They didn't make one goal and couldn't stop the others from making them.

"Yes." Marlow replied. When she saw Scott bringing out his alpha eyes, she knew what was going on. Marlow had known Scott her whole life and his Wolf abilitys for 3 years now, he would start using his Wolf powers to score some points.

Next thing she saw was Scott and Stiles blocking everyone who was coming in their way until it was Liams turn, he was able to dodge under Stiles and Scott and made the shot. "That was luck! Do-over!" Malia yelled at the Coach, Marlow knew Malia and her 'I wanna start a Fight' nature, so this was no surprise to her.

"Sweetheart theres no do-overs this is Practice." Coach Finstock said, laughing at her comment. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." she said. "I'll take that action." Coach said smirking. Marlow saw the horrified look on Stiles' face when he heard it and the happy look on Malia's face. She sat back down and the Coach sent Liam back in.

Liam ran towards Scott and he tackled him down to the floor, very hard. Marlow literally heard his bone crack. She ran up to to the field but the Coach told everyone to stay away. Liam tried to play it off and then tried to stand up, that was a big mistake though. His leg was clearly broken.

"We should get him to the Nurse." Stiles said. Marlow just rolled her eyes. "He doesn't need to go to the Nurse, he needs to get to a Hospital!" she said annoyed. Stiles made a grimace, so did Marlow. They eventually took Liam to the nurse. She said he needed to go to the Hospital. So now and awkward ride to the hospital ensued.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hospital, the boys brought Liam in while Marlow followed shortly after. Melissa was a little annoyed at the sight of what her son and Stiles had done again, but knowing what Scott was she just knew these kind of situations would be inevitable. She wheeled Liam away and Marlow turned towards the two boys, a lot of anger on her face.

"Are you guys out of your damn minds?!" she asked stternly. "I know Marlow, I know I took it too far." Scott said trying to apologize. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me." she said. "I'll talk to him later." he assured her. If Scott knew one thing, it was to never, under no circumstances, piss Marlow off.

"If he wants to talk to you, what if his leg is broken? He could be out for the rest of this season, if not for good. Are you aware of that?" Marlow asked, still raging.

"Why do you even care so much about him anyway?" Stiles asked. It was clear to Marlow that he would try his best to keep her away from Liam. "I just do okay? I care about people." she replied annoyed, not wanting to admit that she liked him, like a lot.

But Stiles knew it cause he knew her, she saw it in his eyes. "Well anyway. I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I promised Malia I would help her study, just keep me updadet okay. Bye." he gave her a quick kiss and rushed out of the Hospital.

"Okay Marlow, wanna tell me what's really going on?" Scott asked her. "What do you mean?" she asked. It was pretty obvious that she knew exactly what he meant. "You caring about Liam is not just because your like that, we've seen the way you looked at him, I heard your heart pounding like crazy." he told her.

"Okay fine. I kind of like him. But don't you dare tell Stiles!" she nicely warned him. "He likes you too, I saw that." he told her. "Well probably not anymore after what happened to him." she said disappointed.

"Just wait and see, go talk to him." he said. "Ok see you later." she said, going away to find Liam.

* * *

After walking around a little Marlow finally found the room Liam was in. She waited though, the Doctor was in with Liam right now. She heard what the Doctor said to Liam from a mile away, that his leg might be broken but he needs to wait for the X-Ray. She also heard that he wasn't just his "Doctor". It sounded more like a father talking to his son.

The doctor then left the room, Marlow smiled. "Hello." she greeted as he walked past her. Marlow then, after building up a lot of courage, finally decided to go inside. She stopped in the doorway, lightly knocking on the door frame.

"Hey." she greeted a little akwardly. "I'm Marlow from earlier." she said gesturing. "I'm the one with the idiotic brother and his _slightly_ less idiotic best friend." Marlow said trying to make him feel a little better. it seemed to work since he had a little smile on his face.

"So how are you doing?" she asked him, despite knowing the answer. "Not so good." he replied. "Look, Scott is really sorry about this. Trust me I've known him my whole life, he isn't like that." she said, hoping he'd believe her. Because it was true, this was all an accident.

"No it's my fault, I know I went too far..." he started. "Well so went my brother and Scott, they shouldn't have felt so threatened by you." she said defending Liam, and cutting him off.

"Well..." he tried again."Wait, did you hear that?" she asked, cutting him off again. Marlow knew he didn't hear that. Liam didn't have the supersenses she did. Far in the distance, she heard comtion. Not the comotion you'd usually hear in a hospital. The kind Marlow had been hearing for about three years now.

"No I heard nothing. What do you mean?" he asked. "It sounded like a scream." she lied. "I'm gonna go look. I can come back if you want to." she offered. "Yeah that would be great." he said smiling. "Should I come with you in case something happened?" he asked.

"No, get some rest. I can handle it." she said, in order to keep him save from more trouble. She waved a quick goodbye, then rushed off after the comotion.

* * *

As soon as she finally reached her destination, she saw a horrible image. Just to clarify what was happening right now. The previous night a mass murder of a family had occured, leaving only one of the sons alive. His name was Sean and right now Sean had bloody fangs and was ready to attack Melissa.

Marlow knew what to do. In the matter of a second, she herself let grew some fangs and claws. Her eyes turned blue and she jumped forward with a growl, pushing Sean away from Melissa. Sean was quick to retaliate, knocking Marlow into a near-by wall. A quick jolt of pain shot through her entire body, it would fade though. One of the perks of being a Wercoyote.

In a distance, Marlow heard Scott's muffled alpha roar. He fought off Sean. He then helped Marlow up. "Are you okay?" Scott asked his mom and Marlow. "Yes." Melissa replied.

"Yeah I guess." Marlow said, rubbing the back of her head. "I need to go after him, can I leave you here?" he asked. "Go get that son of a bitch." Melissa said, still shaken up. Luckily that was all that was wrong with her. It could g´have come worse.

"Im coming with you." Marlow said determined. Scott knew Marlow's look too well. A 'no' wouldn't be accepted by her. "Okay, let's go." he sighed, running off. Marlow quickly trailed behind him. They ran, trying to find Sean. Instead, they heard a scream. Marlow immediatly had a feeling who that was.

"Liam." she whispered concerned. "Let's go, he's taking him to the roof." Scott said. It was apparent Scott wanted to save Liam just as much as she did. They arrived too late though, or maybe not too late yet. Sean was holding a struggling Liam off the roof.

"We can help you." Scott told Sean. "Wendigos don't need help...we need Food!" Sean yelled, ready to push Liam off the roof. Scott ran towards him trying to drag him of off Liam. He suceeded, but Liam couldn't hold his balance. He fell. Scott caught him though.

"Liam!" Marlow yelled, running towards Scott. Scott was able to hold him, but Marlow knew he would never be able to pull him up unless Sean would let go of him.

That sent Marlow over the edge. She once again turned into a Wercoyote, ran towards the fighting boys and succesfully yanked Sean off of Scott. But he once again got up just as quick and went back to attacking Scott. Scott, now no longer to handle both, accidentlydropped Liam. To Liam's luck, or maybe not so much luck. Scott caught his arm - with his teeth.

Liam cried out in pain. Marlow was frozen, not out of fear for Liam (not only anyways), but because The Mute was standing right behind Sean and Scott, with the Tomahawk in his hands. He quickly raised his arm and just as quickly threw it. It landed in Sean's back, his white shirt started to turn red as the blood ran down it.

Marlow finally snapped out of her frozen state and ran over to help Scott pull Liam up. The boy landed back on the roof, clutching his bleeding arm. Marlow sighed, but quickly turned Scott into The Mutes direction. He held a finger up on his non-existing mouth, symbolizing the two teenagers to keep quiet about this incident. It's not like they had much of a choice about it, Scott bit Liam. That definitely had to stay a secret.


	2. Partys Suck

Scott and Marlow were still on the roof with Liam. They had been debating on what to do for ten minutes now. Liam had tried to run away several times. Until Scott finally, although against Marlow's will, knocked him unconciouss.

Scott then took over and decided to take him to his house first. To explain what has happened to him later.

* * *

At the MacCall house, Scott put duct tape, well basically all over Liam and put him in his bath tub until Stiles was was completly against this, but what was she supposed to do? She didn't know if Liam would survive this or not.

She stayed in the bathroom with him, not daring to open the shower curtain Scott had drawn shut earlier. Scott and Stiles sat down on his bed, debating on what to do with Liam. "For the record, this is why I always come up with the plan. Your plans suck." Stiles told Scott.

"I know." Scott gave in. "Guys, what are we gonna do?" Marlow asked stepping into the room. "This is not gonna end with us cutting him into pieces and burying those somewhere in Mexico right?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Marlow heard muffled groans coming from the bathroom. She angrily otioned for Scott and Stiles to get Liam out of the bath tub. They first put a wooden chair in the middle of the room, making it seem like an interogation. Finally Scott and Stiles were able to get Liam out of the bath tub and onto the chair.

"Okay Liam, if you stay quite the tape stays off. If you scream it goes right back on, got that?" Stiles asked. Liam nodded. Then Scott and Stiles motioned each other to rip the tape off his mouth, making Marlow even angrier. "Just rip it off already!" she yelled. Stiles then ripped the tape off of Liam's mouth. It was obvious that he was mad at all of them.

"Okay so a lot of confusing things happened to you tonight, and a lot more confusing things will keep happening to you because of the confusing things that happened to you. Do you understand?" Stiles asked Liam. "No, not really." he answered confused.

"Good, that's good." Stiles said. Scott looked at him looking even more confused than Liam. "I don't understand either." he then said. "I never do." Marlow adds.

"You, shut up." Stiles warned his sister. Marlow roled her eyes. "You, should probably tell him." Stiles said pointing at Scott. "Tell me what?!" Liam askedgetting angrier. "Liam the things I did to you, the things I did in order to save you...they're gonna change you." Scott told Liam.

"Yeah unless it kills you." Stiles said. "Stiles!" Marlow warned. "Shouldn't have said that." Stiles mumbled, when all of the sudden Liam turned his down and started sobbing. Marlow raised an eyebrow. She didn't think Liam was the type of guy to actually cry in front of other human beings.

"Uhm is...i-is he crying?" Stiles asked confused. "Liam, you're not gonna die." Scott said, trying to calm him down. "Probably not." Stiles quickly added. "Stop!" Marlow said nudging him in the ribs.

"Just help me untie him." Scott told Stiles. Both fiddled with the tape until they finally freed Liam. "Liam, you okay?" Scott asked. Liam then stopped crying, took the chair and smashed on Scott and Stiles.

"Liam what the hell, what is your pro-" Stiles said, before being slapped to the ground by Liam. He gave Marlow a judging look and ran out of the bedroom. Marlow stayed behind while Scott and Stiles followed him. Only when she heard them tumble down the stairs, she followed the three.

Marlow was still up the stairs, Liam had run off, watching her brother and Scott fight with each others legs. "Seriously?!" she yelled ontop of the staircase. The two stopped fighting and looked out the open door.

* * *

The next morning at School, Marlow saw Liam talking to her best friend Mason. She used her hearing again to eavesdrop. She heard that Mason wondered how and why Liam ran 3 miles to school, which was a sign that he could be turning into a Werwolf. Then she saw Scott watching Liam, she knew Stiles and him weren't gonna leave Liam alone. How could they, right? Liam might turn into a Werewolf after all.

Liam seemed to notice Scott too, Scott then walked off. Mason finally noticed Marlow standing afar. He smiled. "Marlow! Over here!" he yelled hollering her over. "You know her?" Liam asked schocked. "Yeah, she's my best friend." Mason said shrugging. Liam then ran off. Mason sighed.

Marlow finally reached him. "Where's he going so fast?" she asked laughing. Trying to keep the front up. She had never told Mason about her being a Wercoyote, despite Scott giving her the premission to do so years ago. It was just always too dangerous. "I don't know. He's a little weird today." he said. Marlow shrugged. "It's a school day. Who wouldn't be?" she asked. Mason laughed at her comment, making Marlow smile.

"Listen, I gotta go inside real quick. See 'ya later?" she asked, pointing at Mason as she walked towards the entrance backwards. Mason nodded. It was clear he was way too confused to ask anymore questions.

* * *

"Can't you Guys just leave me alone?" Liam asked Scott and Stiles. Marlow heard it from a few feet away. She sighed, then immediatly ran towards the voices. "Hey, you should be thanking us for saving your life you...you...you know what." Stiles said, as Marlow came around the corner.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Marlow asked, putting her hands nder her backpack straps. "Stay out of this." Stiles sternly said. "No." she said. Stiles looked at her plafully angry. He eventually sighed and turned back towards Liam.

"We're brothers now." Scott said. "Seriously? Now you're quoting Derek?" Marlow asked annoyed. Even Stiles put his head in his palms at that point. "What do you mean, we just met and you bit me." Liam said. Weirded out by them. Understandable.

"The-the bite is a gift." Scott said, in one last desperate attempt to make Liam listen. "Please just stop it." Marlow begged. "Liam something will happen to you." Scott said.

Liam then revealed his arm. And the wound was gone, meaning he wasn't gonna die but he would definitely turn into a Werwolf. "Nothing is happening to me!" Liam sternly said and left.

"Great work guys." Marlow said sarcastically, then left to get to her next class.

* * *

Stiles texted her an hour later. He told her to come to the bus stop. "Im not sharing my basement." Marlow heard Malia say as arrived. "Uhhh technically it's my basement and my Mom knows about the last time you were down there." Lydia said, correcting Malia. Marlow could understand her, Lydia's mom still didn't know about the supernatural world and she could just imagine how hard it is to keep making up explanations.

"No, we're gonna take Liam to the boat house. The beamers there look strong enough to hold him." Scott explained. "Yeah but how are we gonna get him to the Lake House if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked around.

"I say if it helps, were just gonna chloroform the little bastard and throw him into the lake." Stiles suggested. Marlow roled her eyes. "Im in." Malia said raising her hand. "Stiles! Malia!" Marlow warned. "We're not gonna kill anyone." Scott said.

"Why don't we pretend to have a Party?" Lydia suggested. IMarlow raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a terrible idea. Definitely better than everything Stiles would suggest. "You're gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles said laughing a little.

"No im done with teenage boys." Lydia said. "But if we're gonna play a trick on someone, why not use the trickster to do it?" she added. The group turned to face Kira. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself. "No, definitley not." she added sternly.

"You know what they call a female Fox?" Lydia asked smirking. "A Vixen. Come on Kira, be a Vixen." Lydia encouraged her friend. Kira sighed, but realized there was no debating it. She had to do it.

"Okay, but you're coming with me." She said, pulling Marlow with her. Stiles shoock his head, Marlow winked at him and left with Kira.

* * *

Kira started out pretty solid. She walked down the stairs fiercly. But then she tripped and fell down. Marlow loked down, eyes wide open. Liam didn't seem to mind though, he had just walked out of the classroom with Mason. Mason was once again more confused than ever. Kira just layed on the ground, making a last attempt to sort of 'struck her stuff'.

"Are you okay ?" Liam asked, clearly roled my eyes. "Uhhm..yeah." Kira said a litte out of breath. "You wanna go to a party tonight?" Kira asked him ina valley girl-ish voice.

"Uhhm sure." he said raising an eyebrow. He then looked up the stairs to Marlow. "Will you be there too?" he asked her. Marlow turned her head around and showed the most "sincere" grin she could in the moment. "Yeah for sure, everyone will be there." she said, praising the 'Party'.

* * *

After School Marlow quickly went home to get dressed for the night. Marlow usually never put on that much make-up, simply keeping it natural, but tonight was an exception. She really had to sell that they were going to a Party, since she would be in the car with Liam and Kira later. She had to give it her all.

So instead of the natural look, she went for the dark eyeshadow, sharp cat-wing today and dark red lipstick today. Her blonde shoulder length hair would stay open, with her usual slight curl in the fringe. Marlow mostly wore crop-tops, jean-shorts and a flannel around her waist. Tonight was no exception. The only thing added today were black boots and a bomber jackett.

She was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room, making final arrangements. She then looked into the mirror, certainty on her face. "Ready." she said sternly.

* * *

Later that day, the car ride to Lydias Lake House did not seem to end. Liam was already showing signs of being a Werwolf. He asked Kira to turn down the music wich, as a normal person, you could barely hear.

After we finally arrived at the Lake House, Marlow got out of the car, she already felt horrible for what I was about to do to Liam. "Where is everybody?" Liam asked her. "They're coming soon." she told him. A stone-cold lie.

After they entered the house Marlow closed the door with a quiet "sorry" on her lips. "What is this?" Liam asked around seeing the group of people. "See it as an Intervention Liam. You have a problem and we want to help you." Stiles started. The group started explaining everything to Liam.

* * *

"Werewolf, Wercoyote, Banshee and...Fox?" Liam asked pointing at everyone. So far, so good. At least he didn't run off yet. "Kitsune - but Fox works." Kira said correcting him.

"So what are you?" Liam asked pointing at Stiles. "For a little while I was possesed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said. "What are you now?" Liam asked. "Better?" Stiles asked looking around to seek some agreement. "And what are you?" Liam asked turning around to face Marlow. "Werecoyote." she said, her voice raspy.

He nodded, then turned his attention towards the table in front of the group. "Are those for me?" Liam asked pointing at the chains on the table.

"No they're for me." Malia said flashing her blue eyes. "How did you do that?" Liam asked startled. After that Marlow seemed to trail off in her thoughts. Too many thoughts to count until she heard Liam scream but only muffled. SShe didn't pay attention until she saw Liam collapsing on the floor screaming out in pain.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Scott asked, the others storming forward to help him. "Don't you hear that?" he asked. Marlow listened closely. It sounded like...cars approaching? "Did you tell anyone about this?" Lydia asked him, looking a little startled. "Just my friend Mason." he admitted. "You said this was a party." he turned to Marlow. She looked around trying to say something. But eventually just groweld angrily, it's not like this was all her fault. They wouldn't even be hereto begin with if it weren't for Scott and Stiles.

"And who did Mason invite?" Lydia asked. "Everyone." Kira said. Liams claws showed and he started scratching the floor with them, making Lydia freak out. "The floors, get him off the floors!" she yelled bolting towards him, though quickly backed away once he started roaring and flashing his yellow eyes at her.

Scott and Kira picked Liam up to bring him to the boat house. Malia was starting to shift too, so Stiles took the chains from the table and was about to head down to the basement when a by now freaked out and very pissed off Lydia said, "Wait, what am I supposed to do with the hords gathering outside?" she asked Stiles.

"Lydia, who throws the best partys in Beacon Hills?" he asked her sarcastically. "What? Me...obviously." she whined. "Then throw a party." Stiles said and then headed down to the basement with Malia.

Lydia sighed annoyed. She looked at Marlow, a little bit of anger in her eyes. But eventually threw her arms up annoyed, letting Marlow know to open the door. Marlow opened it and much to her horror it looked like the whole freshman class and friends were standing there. "Hey Maso." Marlow said, putting her hand up to give a quick wave.

"Hey." he greeted back. "Are we in the right place?" he asked looking around. "For the party?" Garett, a boy from Marlows English class, asked. Marlow glanced over to Lydia who just nodded defeated. "Yeah." Marlow said, stretching out the word. She motioned for everyone to come in and backed away from the door in order to not be run over by the mass of people coming in.

* * *

At first Marlow wanted to go down to the basement and help Stiles with Malia ,also to avoid a pissed-off Lydia, but Marlow then thought shouldn't better shouldn't so shr stayed upstairs and started looking for Mason.

He was going upstairs and Lydia quickly followed him while Garrett paid for the keg someone had ordered. It was getting way to loud and crowded for the girl at the party so she walked down to the boat house to see how Kira and Scott were doing with Liam.

* * *

"You lost him!?" Marlow shouted at Kira. Apparently in the time they were supposed to watch over him, they were too busy swallowing each others faces. Not that Marlow wouldn't be happy for them or anything, but they had one job to do.

"Yeah." she admitted. "But don't worry, Scott's already looking for him." Kira added. Marlow sighed, throwing her head back. "I'm going too and you should better go help Lydia, she is this close to loosing it." Marlow said. She then took off.

* * *

Finding Scott and Liam turned out to be easier tha she thought. Mostly since Marlow could hear them screaming at each other. She finally found them deep in the woods, she still let them do their thing.

"This is all your Fault!" Liam screamed at Scott. He'd pinned him to the tree. Scott was struggeling to get out of his grip. "Liam calm down, please." Marlow said, now slowly walking closer to them.

Her talking to him calmly didn't work though, the full moon had already gotten the better of his judgement. He let go of Scott, then quickly bolted towards Marlow roaring. Marlow herself quickly shifted too roaring as she pushed him away from her. He was quickly back on his feet running towards her once more.

When suddenly an arrow with a blending light flew out of the woods towards them. Marlow and Scott quickly covered their eyes, knowing what these arrows could do. Liam screamed out in pain, he got up and stumbeled away.

Marlow saw Chris Argent standing in the distance with his bow. "I got your text." he told Scott smiling.

* * *

Chris told Scott to use his own words to convince Liam of his side. Scott took off and Marlow texted Kira to see how the party and everything was going.

 _"So, is the house still standing?"_

 _"Yeah luckily. But you're never gonna believe what Lydia and I found out."_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"Okay, well we figured out the code. Or no Lydia actually figured it out."_

 _"That's great. So what is it?"_

 _"You better come here for that. I can't tell you over text"_

"We gotta go." she said, looking up at Chris. "What happened?" he asked, looking at her phone. "Nothing bad. We just have to find Scott and Liam and get all these people out of the house."

Marlow and Chris quickly took off to find Scott and Liam, already working out a plan to end the party. The two, again, found the boys quickly. They luckily seemed to have made up, or at least were on the path to it.

"Are you guys okay?" Marlow asked. "Yeah, all good. Right?" Scott asked turning his head back to Liam. Liam nodded, even though feeling a little a shamed of his behavior. Marlow smirked. She quickly turned back to Scott. "Scott, we gotta go. Lydia figured out the code." she said. Scott nodded. Marlow offered Liam a hand, he took it and she pulled him up.

While walking back to the house, Marlow told the others her plan to get everyone out of Lydia's house. "Okay, so when we get there we stay in front of the house for a few seconds. Chris you're gonna be the angry neighbour who just called the police." Marlow explained. Chris nodded. "We're gonna argue and then I'm gonna walk in all angry and tell the others that the police is on the way. And well then hopefully they're all gonna flee." Marlow finished.

"Are you sure they'll even hear you guys?" Scott asked. "Don't worry, I already have a plan for that." Marlow said walking in front of him, smirking.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a pansy!" Marlow yelled once they finally arrived back at the house. "No, this is it. I've had enough of your party. You're getting on my nerves!" Chris yelled back.

Luckily the people inside heard them. Marlow's plan to make them listen wasn't really all that smart. She simply called Kira and asked her to turn off the power. The people inside were standing by the winow, watching the "fight" going on outside.

"Oh just get out of here!" Marlow yelled, throwing her arms up outraged. Chris then walked away angry. " _Perfect."_ Marlow thought, smirking to herself. She then walked inside the house enraged.

"Guys! He just called the police!" she yelled. Luckily, the people were quick to rush out of the house. Marlow sighed in relieve once everyone was gone. At this point Stiles and Malia came out of the basement.

"All good?" Marlow asked. Both just nodded. The pack and Chris then talked all night, or what was left of it. Lydia found out the code was a Deadpool, a supernatural hitlist. They enventually agreed that it had been a way too eventful night to keep discussing the matter, so they all said goodbye and went home.

Stiles agreed to take Liam home, only after Marlow begged though. Marlow, on Stiles' demand, climbed in the frontseat of the Jeep. While Liam sat in the back.

Marlow often glanced back at Liam. Stiles sighed defeated. It had been five in the morning once they dropped off Liam and then got home themselves. Marlow decided against getting ready for bed at this point and just dropped down, falling asleep instantly.


	3. You're Dead

Marlow woke up only two hours later, annoyed as hell, to her alarm clock beeping. Her hand emerged out from under the bed sheets. She pounded on the alarm clock several times before it finally shut off.

Marlow tumbled out of the bed with a groan. She definitely was still tired from last night. But eventually she got up from the floor and dragged herself into the batroom. Marlow went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She quickly decided not to change out of her clothes from last night and only re-did her make-up.

Marlow walked out of the bathroom yawning and immediatly ran into Stiles, who was just as tired as she was. "Morning." he greeted yawning as well. "Yeah, morning." she greeted back. "Are you ready for school? We're late." he said. Marlow nodded half-hearted.

"Okay, come on let's go." he said. Ready to leave for the jeep. "Mhmmm." Marlow only brought out. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Marlows first period was math, she couldn't focus on anything because of the Dead Pool and because she was so tired. Marow was almost falling asleep when Mason started talking to her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"No. I'm so tired." she whined, laughing quietly. "Understandable. How long did you guys stay at the house after the Police left?" he asked. Marlow raised an eyebrow. She'd already forgotten the play they put on last night.

"Police?" she asked. Marlow raised and eyebrow. "Oh! Yeah, right, sorry, I'm just forgetting everything lately...uhmm oh yeah just like 'til four in the morning." she said chuckling a little. "Geez girl, you should have stayed home. You look like a zombie." he told me. "And there I was, thinking all the face masks I used this worked." she said sarcastically disappointed. Mason snickered. "No but really, I'm already a mess at Math and if I miss more things I'm so gonna fail." she added.

"Well you're not gonna learn anything like this anyway." he said snickering. "Yeah, you're probably right." I said, chuckling quietly again, then tried focusing back on the lesson. But it all didn't really work out. She was too tired, there was too much on her mind.

* * *

In the break Marlow was on my way to help Lydia and Malia with the other lists when she was pulled aside by Derek. "Derek, what are you doing?" Marlow asked, trying to keep up and not fall on her face.

"I need to show you something." he said. Derek pulled her into the boys locker room. "So what am I supposed to see now?" she asked grimacing. "Wait and see." he winked at her, took one of the Lacross sticks and walked over to an unexcpecting Liam sitting on the benches.

"Who's that?" Liam asked me. Marlow just sighed, raising her hands she turned around. "Is this yours?" Derek asked Liam holding up the Lacrosse stick, then breaking it.

"Derek! What are you doing?" Marlow shouted turning around. Liam flashed his yellow eyes and bolted towards Derek. Derek was obviously able to hold him back, he smashed Liam against the lockers.

"Derek, stop your hurting him." she said, no getting that this wasn't Liam's stick. "Liam look at me, look at me. This is not your stick." she said calmly, looking into his eyes.

"She's right it's not." Scott said coming around the corner. "This one is yours." he said holding up Liam's real stick. Liam started to calm down and Derek put him on the ground again.

The bell rang. Scott sent Liam on his, he again looked ashamed of his behavior. "Was that nescesarry!?" Marlow asked angrily. "Yes." Derek simply said. Marlow glet out a quick growl. "Sometimes you guys just annoy me so damn much." she said. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" she added.

"We need to know what his deal is." Scott said. Marlow sighed annoyed and left the to see how Liam was doing.

* * *

"Hey, wait" she said, once finally caught up with him "You okay?" she asked putting herself in front of him. "No. Why can't Scott and the others just quit it already?" he asked angrily.

"They just want to know what's wrong with you. You constantly hulking out isn't really normal." she asked, trying not to fall as she walked backwards in front of him. "I don't wanna talk about it." he said then took off.

"You can't run from this forever!" Marlow shouted after him. "I'm not running, I'm walking." he shouted, not looking back. "Okay so you can't walk away forever." she said sighing.

* * *

An hour later Marlow was standing by er locker when Mason approached her. "Hey, have you seen Liam?" he asked a little frantic. "Not since last break, why?" she asked putting her english book into her locker.

"You know the scrimmage tonight?" he asked looking around frantically. "Duh." she said retrieving her history book for her next class. "But do you know who they're playing against?" Mason asked.

"No, who?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She closed her locker then trned towards Mason. Marlow never really cared who they were playing against. She only went there for Stiles. "It's the Devenford Prep, Liams old school." he said. Marlow sighed.

"We need to find him, that can't end good, let's go." she said. They didn't even start looking when Liam rushed past them all of the sudden. "Liam?" she asked. But he just kept rushing out to a bus with emerging prep students, Liam ran up to a tall guy.

"Oh my god." she said quickly. "Hold my books." Marlow said, putting her books over Mason's. She bolted out of the building, following Liam to the bus station.

"Hey Brett!" Liam yelled, clenching his fist. Much to Marlow's surprise he just offered him his hand. "Have a good game." he said, Brett broke out into laughter and the whole team joined in.

"That's cute. Did you learn that in Anger Managment?" he asked still laughing. "Anger Managment?" Marlow mumbled. "You demolished the Coach's car." he explained.

"I paid for that." Liam told him. "No you will pay. We're gonna rip you apart out there." Brett said having stopped laughing at this point. Marlow saw Liam clenching his fists 'til blood ran out of them.

She had to act fast. so she just quickly ran up to the two of them, not stopping when Mason tried to hold her back. "Why don't you just leave him alone?" she asked sternly. She knew it was pretty pathetic, but what else was she supposed to say?

"Oh look guys, Liam got himself a bodyguard." he said laughing. "I could easily kick your ass." she said. That was a lie. Okay, she could if she wanted to, but not without revealing her second identity to the whole School.

Liam at this point tried to pull Marlow away but she was on edge now and not ready to leave just so these douchey prep students could laugh at her. Finally Scott and Stiles came rushing in, Scott took Liam away and Stiles offered Brett his hand wich he again completly ignored.

"Hey Prep Students. My Name is Stiles, welcome to our little public school." he greeted, making it sound as sincere as possible. Which wasn't really easy for him. "Wow that's a firm handshake you got there." he added sarcastically. "We're all excited for the game tonight but let's keep it clean, no rough stuff out there okay, see ya out on the field" Stiles said, walking towards his sister. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her with him.

"You need to calm down. Stop getting all the attention on you." he whispered. Marlow jst growel angrily.

* * *

In the locker rooms, Scott and Stiles took Liam by the shoulders and pressed him into the running schower with Marlow in the middle to help them. "Are you done?!" she yelled. He just roared his anger out.

"Liam listen to me, you need to calm down, look in my yyes and calm down." Marlow said calmly. He just looked at her. He loooked a lot calmer and eventually cooled off completely "Okay, okay im done." he said sliding down the shower wall.

"What the hell was that out there?" Stiles asked Liam and Marlow. "It's like all you always do is fight with someone." he added.

"I was helping a friend." Marlow simply said. "I've been this way since I can remember." he said looking apologetic.

"I thought you said the car you demolished was one of your teachers car." Scott wondered out loud. "He was also my Coach." Liam said. "What made you so angry with him?" Stiles asked.

"He gave me a red card." Liam said. "Only one?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "No, more than one and when I yelled at him about it he benched me for the rest of the season." Liam said.

"Well, why are you always snapping like this?" Marlow asked. "I have I.E.D." Liam finally brought out. "What!?" Stiles asked in rage. "Great work Scott, you gave a kid with an Intermittent Explosive Disorder superpowers!" Stiles angrily told him off.

"Calm down. Don't you get any medication against that?" Marlow asked Liam. "Yes, but I don't take it." he explained. "Great, that's great." Stiles said sarcasticly.

"Hush up." Marlow hissed. "Okay, okay sorry." Stiles said. "Why aren't you taking it?" Marlow asked, sitting down next to him. "It makes me drowsy, and I wouldn't be able to play Lacrosse if I take it." he said.

"Okay." Scott said. "We all need to be careful now. We think that Demarco was killed by one of the Lacrosse players." Scott said changing the subject. "Who's Demarco?" Liam asked. Having been locked up all night, he clearly didn't know what was going on.

"The guy who delivered the alcohol last night." Scott explained. "We think the killer is the one who ordered it." Scott said. Liam started to think. Marlow noticed turning her head toward him.

"What?" she asked him. "Well, I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who payed for it...it was Garrett." Liam explained. We all looked around as if making a plan in their minds already.

"Okay Liam. You can go." Scott said giving him that towel that was laying nearby. Liam stood up and walked out of the locker room. "Are we really just gonna let him play in tonights game with a serial killer possibly on his back?" Marlow asked worried.

"He might be one on all of your backs tonight." Stiles warned. Marlow sighed. "No. Don't worry. Marlow, you're gonna watch over Liam at the game and Stiles me, you and Kira will look out for Garrett." Stiles and Marlow nodded. She then took off for her history period.

* * *

The evening roled by quickly and Marlow grew more nervous with each minute passing. Someone might die tonight. She went a little happier when she saw Liam and Mason talking afar. She walked towards them.

"Hey guys." she said smiling. "Hey." they said together. Mason noticed Marlow and Liam eyeing each other. "Jesus guys, get a room already." he snickered. "What?" they asked simultaneously after being ripped out of their thoughts.

"Nothing." he quickly siad, still snickering a little. "So how you feeling, Liam?" he asked changing the subject. Liam looked over to where Brett was preparing for the game. "I don't care if he's bigger than me. I can beat him." he said.

"Sure you can, Tiger." Marlow said with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes at her. "What was that?" Liam asked Mason, who was glancing over at Brett. "Huh, nothing." Mason answered indignantly.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" he asked appalled. "What? No." Mason quickly muttered. Liam didn't look too convinced, but let it go for now. "I can take him." Liam said determined.

"Yeah definatly...and then you can give him to me." Mason said, grinning. Marlow just had to laugh at that. Mason was too cute.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marlow and Mason were sitting on the bleachers. Marlow walkedover to Liam one more time. "How are you doing, Tiger?" she asked Liam. "Can you stop?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Nope. That's my new nickname for you." she snickered.

"Can I have a new new one?" he asked. "No refunds, just concentrate on the game." she said. "And on him." she added pointing in Brett's direction. "Hey Liam, think fast!" Brett yelled throwing a ball at Liam.

He cought it, wolfe-senses and everything. Then there was Garrett who just looks at us and then looked at Marlow, Marlow assumed she was one the list too, Liam growls angrily.

Marlow took his hand and told him to look in her eyes always, everytime he fells the anger rising he is just supposed to look into her eyes. He nodded and then Coach called everyone on the field.

"Good luck, Tiger!" she yelled, smirking at him, this time he just smiled back and ran on the field.

* * *

The game had been going on for a while now. So far everything had been quiet, serial killer wise. Marlow didn't take her eyes off of Liam, because that was her part in the plan. Nothing else to it.

"Whoo, go Liam!" Mason yelled. "Yeah! You can do it!" Marlow added. This was one of the bad games for Beacon Hills. Devenford scored a lot, too much. Finally, Stiles disctracted one of the players and Kira scored the first point.

That only made the Coach angrier thoug, he benched Kira for the rest of the game for not giving up the ball. A little later on Brett tackled Liam and threw him on the ground.

Marlow could hear Scott and Stiles talking to Liam, asking him how hard he tackled Brett and Liam saying it was more Brett who tackled him. A Paramedic took Brett off the field. Marlow wondered how he was in so much pain if Liam didn't tackle him.

"Garrett is not working alone." she mumbled as it hit her. "What?" Mason next to her, not taking his eyes off the game. "Uhhh nothing." she lied. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." she quickly muttered. Mason just nodded.

* * *

"Of course he's not working alone! He's always with Violet." Marlow mumbled, angry she didn't think of it sooner. Finally arriving at the boys locker room, Marlow stood in the dor frame for a second. Eyes wide open. Brett was lying on the floor, face down and not moving.

"Brett?" she asked schocked. Before she could walk in, something hot was placed around her neck. She gasped for air. Marlow then kicked her attacker. The person stumbled back. Marlow turned around, grabbing her neck.

"Bitch!" Marlow yelled, seeing Violet get back up. The girl ran back in, ready to attack. Marlowquickly sifted and bolted forward with a roar. She punched Violet in the face, making her stumble back once more. She got back up, swinging her leg against Marlows.

Marlow tumbled to the floor, hitting her head on the hard floor. She rubbed the back of her head. "A Werecoyote, huh?." Violet asked, putting the wire backaround Marlow's neck. "Two for one. I guess it's my lucky day." she added, looking at Brett. Violet tightened the grip on the wire and pulled it close. Chocking Marlow once more.

Marlow gasped for air, trying to pull the wire away from her. When suddenly it went loose again. Marlow fell to floor, grabbing her throat. She breathed frantically, until finally calming down.

She looked to the side. Scott was fighting Violet. She had managed to put the wire around his neck. He just flashed his red eyes and pulled it away with ease though. He slammed her against the wall, knocking her out for good.

Scott ran over to Marlow, helping her off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked out of breath. "Not really." she said with a raspy voice.


	4. Stupid Plans

The next ten minutes went by in a haze. The Sheriff and deputys took Violet into custody. Marlow at this point was standing outside the locker room with Scott next to her. "Are they gone?" she asked touching her neck to feel if th marks were gone. "Almost." Scott assured. "You gotta be more careful Marlow. You almost got yourself killed today." Scott warned. Marlow opened her mouth when Scott's dad came around the corner.

"Hey Scott, can we talk?" he asked. "Dad...hey, yes of course. Uhhhm, do you remember Marlow? Stiles younger sister."he asked, pointing at her. "How could I forget her?" he said similing. "Yeah, thanks." she said awkwardly. "Well, anyway it's nice seeing you again." Agent McCall said, still smiling. "Yeah you too. I'll leave you two alone." she told them.

Liam just came around the corner, squeezing himself through the hoards of corious people. Marlow walked towards him. "Hey." she greeted quickly. "Hey, what the hell happpened?" Liam asked looking around the scene.

"Garrett wasn't working alone." Marlow said pointing towards Violet, who was being interrogated by her Dad.

"What?" he asked in disbelieve. "Yeah. Brett got hurt. Stiles took him to Deaton earlier." Marlow explained. "They're gonna arrest her now. And Garrett too." she added. Liam sighed. "No, Garrett is gone." he said. Marlow looked at him, eyes wide open. "What?" Marlow asked.

"Parrish, hold up." Scotts Dad said, walking past the two. Scott approached Marlow and Liam. "Hey." Liam said. "Where's Kira?" Scott asked him. "She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the Dead Pool." Liam answered.

"Her Mom's on it." he realized. "Everyone's on it." Marlow worriedly said. "You're not." Scott told Liam. "Not yet, theres still a third part right?" Liam asked. Scott didn't listen, he was focusing on his dad and Violet talking in the distance.

"Thermo cut whires are very unusuall weapons. And we've got a file about something similar used in over a dozen murders." they heard him say. "I don't know what your talking about, I just go to school here." Violet lied. Marlow schook her head.

"Maybe we should call your parents then. Oh that's right you don't have any. That's why they call you 'The Orphans'." he said. She looked angry now. Parrish then walked her off. Marlow went home about ten minutes later. It was a sleepless night.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. Garrett was still on the loose and Marlow had just spend two sleepless nights. By now she really was walking around like a zombie. She just got her books out of her locker when Mason approached her.

"Hey, have you seen Liam?" he asked. "Uhhhm no not since last night why?" she asked closing her locker. "We were running this morning and suddenly he started turning into the Flash and I was kinda left behind and then he was just gone." he explained frantically.

"Okay, okay calm down." she said. "We're gonna need to talk to Scott. Maybe he saw him." Marlow explained.

* * *

"Scott, have you seen Liam?" Marlow asked once they had finally found him. "No why? What's wrong?" he asked worried. "He's been missing since this morning." Mason repeated what he'd said to me.

"Okay, Mason you come with me. Marlow go looking around the school." Scott ordered them. Marlow nodded and ran off.

Scott later texted Marlow, saying the Coach didn't know anything and she couldn't seem to find Liam anywhere either. Suddenly her phone rang and she saw Liam's name pop up. "Liam?"she asked worried.

"No, sorry lover boy isn't avalable right now." she heard someone over the phone. "Where is he?" she asked angrily. "Like I'm going to tell you that." he said. "What do you want?" she growled. "Meet me at the Bus Stop in ten minutes." he said, then hung up. Marlow sighed angrily.

* * *

"What do you want?" Marlow asked rushing in between the busses. "Do you want me to talk to my Dad or to Scott's Dad?" she asked, even though she knew she wouldn't do it. And she knew he wouldn't go for that either.

"Do you think I want you to talk to anyone with a badge? " he asked like she was dumb enough not to know it. "I'm not talking to a Werewolf..." he started. "Wercoyote. Get your freaking facts straight." she said angrily. "Whatever! I'm not talking to a Wercoyote so she can talk to someone." he said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked annoyed. "They're gonna put Violet in a car and transfer her into a federal facility. We'll follow them, then we'll drive ahead of them and you will stop the car." he expalined. "You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?" she asked almost bursting out into laugter.

"You're a strong Wercoyote. If you can't stop one little car. Then your little lover boy is going to die." he warned. "I stabbed him with a blade that was dipped in Wolfsbane and once it gets to the heart...bad things happen." he added. Marlow groweld angrily. Garrett smirked, knowing he had her were he wanted.

"Fine!" she snapped. "But I swear, if Liam or anyone else in that transfer car gets hurt. I'm gonna rip your throat out." she explained moving a little closer, then rushing off. "For fuck's sake!" she angrily mumbled walking off.

* * *

A little later Marlow was at the Sherrifs station. She decided to warn my Dad about Garrett's stupid plan. It didn't make things better when he told her that he would be guarding Violet too.

He obviously tried to talk her out of it. But her stubborness made that impossible for him. So he warned her to be careful and tol her t kick Garretts ass if he acted up. Marlow snickered at the thought. She would do it if it was necessary. She would do a lot more than just kick his ass.

Onher way out she ran into Scott talking to his Dad. "Look if your still worried. You should know I will have Beacon Hills finest joining me." Agent McCall told Scott. Marow's Dad walked Violet out and Scott's Dad followed.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Scott asked Marlow before she could sneak away. "Uhhm I just wanted to talk to my Dad real quick." she lied. She didn't tell Scott about her plan. He'd just try to talk her out of it.

"You don't look so good today, are you feeling sick?" he asked concerned. "Scott we can't get sick, you know that. This whole Dead Pool thing and now Liam missing is just really getting to me. I think I should go home. Can you call me when you find out something?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, see you later." he said. Marlow gave a slight nodd and then walked off to meet Garrett.

* * *

Garrett was already standing in front of his car. He was scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Marlow approached him. "So, you ready?" he asked. "Just shut up." she said annoyed. He ignored her and got into his car. Marlow climbed on the passenger seat.

When they sat in the car Marlow noticed a suitcase. She took it opened it and there were guns inside. "This is never gonna work." she said. "All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest." he told her, getting annoyed. The car then came rushing by. So Garrett started the car and followed them.

"Leave my dad and Agent McCall out of this. Or this won't end good for you." she warned again. He slightly chuckled and kept driving as if he had already won. "There is a stop sign one mile ahead." he said, after a while of driving.

"So I take out the tires with my claws?" she asked hostility in her voice. Garrett ignored her tone and just explained it again. "Fangs, claws, heat vision, whatever. Just stop them." he spitefully said. "You ready?" he asked.

Suddenly, when they came out of the fog, the car with the Sherrif, Agent McCall and Violet in it was turned upside down. "Stop, stop, stop the car!" she yelled hastily. Garrett slammed his foot on the breaks and the car came into a sudden halt, making both teenagers jolt in their seats. Marlow ran out and saw her dad lying next to the car.

"Dad!" she yelled as shr ran towards them. She kneeled down next to him. "Marlow." he groaned out in pain. Garrett took out his Lacrosse stick and walked towards Marlow. She flashed her blue eyes and fangs and growled angrily "Get away from me, Garrett." He didn't stop, so Marlow stood up to keep the promise she made to her dad.

"Marlow, listen to me." her dad said, pulling her down once more. "They're still here." he said anxiously. Suddenly, a Beserker emerged from behind the car. Garrett stood in front of him whirling his stick around.

"You want me? Come on, come and get me!" he shouted. "Yeah that's right your not so big. Your not so big!" he yelled, when another Berserker appeared behind him. He pierced skewers him through the chest with a sharp bone and lifts him off the ground. Garrett drops his bladed stick and apparently dies.

Marlow tried to help, if only for the fact that he was the only one that knew where Liam was. It was to no avail, she got knocked out by another Berserker.

* * *

Marlow woke up on the exam table in the vet clinic. "Hey there. I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes." Deaton said looking down. Marlow now looked down and saw a bone, sticking out of her ribs.

"Marlow, this is gonna hurt." Chris said coming in. Marlow already knew where this was going. Deaton pulled the bone out of her, making her screamed out in pain, almost falling of the table. "Where's my dad and Agent McCall?" she worriedly asked, once she had regained her balance.

"They're in the Hospital. They're doing fine. I hope you know what you've done was dangerous as hell." Scott said walking in. Marlow sighed, putting her head back on the table. "You should have told me." he added. "I know. How did you find out about this anyway?" she askepd apologetically-corious.

"Marlow, I've known you for so long now. I know your behavior when something's up. Also you wouldn't just stay home in a time like this. I followed you." he explained. "It was Kate, her and the Berserkers." Marlow explained.

"We know, but they have no sent. And they live off the tracks." Chris cut in. "They took Violet. We need to find her, I think she knows where Liam is." Marlow said trying to get up from the table. "Chris and I will search Kate you will stay here." Scott said a little pent-up.

"But..." she said. "Don't." he warned. Marlow sighed annoyed. "Here, take this you will need a sent." Deaton told him, giving Scott the bone he'd just removed from my ribs. Scott held it up to his nose, then he and Chris left.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later and Marlow was already freaking out again. Scott had called her. He said Kate killed Violet. She was pacing up and down the room nervously. She was the last person to know where Liam was hidden. Suddenly, Marlow stopped in her tracks. Eyes wide open, she remembered something Violet had told hr once. She said when she was a kid she often was playing by a well in the woods.

She asked Deaton if he'd know such a well. It might be Liam's only hope. He told her that he knew a place like tat and told her where it was. Marlow started running.

* * *

She was almost at the well, when she heard Liam howl from afar. Her eyes turned blue and she started running to find Liam. When she finally arrived at the well, Marlow quickly grabbed Liam's arm as he was slipping back down.

"I got you." she yelled smiling. "I can't hold on!" he yelled apprehensively. "Yes you can!" Marlow yelled down. "Now, come on! Just get it together right now!" she said.

She pulled him up. He fell to the ground, unconciouss. Marlow stood next to him baffled, when Scott finally arrived. "What happened?" he asked. "You're late." she said all out of breath.

* * *

Liam was still out cold. Deaton had cut his chet open to release the wolfsbane. Marlow just sat next to him, watching him sleep. Or at this point, more likely making sure she doesnt fall asleep herself.

"I don't wanna keep watching People die." Scott said, shaking his head. "Im not sure you have much of a choice about that." Chris told him. "Maybe I do." he said. "That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton warned.

"I don't care...no one else on that list, everyone on that Dead Pool, it doesn't matter if their Wendigos, Werewolves or whatever...im gonna save everyone." he said determinately. "Not alone." Marlow said.

"By the way, would it be okay if I stay here 'til he wakes up?" she asked Deaton. "Sure." he said. "Okay, im gonna go meet up with Stiles." Scott said. "I'm gonna leave too." Chris said. They both waved a quick goodbye and then left.

"Here you go." Deaton said giving her a chair. "Thanks." she said smiling lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said. "Goodnight." Deaton then left the clinic. Marlow texted Stiles, telling him she won't be home until tomorrow.

It wasn't long until her lack of sleep got the best of her and she dozed off.


	5. Epidemic

Liam still wasn't awake once Marlow had woken up. Deaton had been there an hour ago and assured her that was fine and that she just needed to wait. He then left again, leaving Marlow alone with Liam once more.

Marlow eventually got tired of sitting around. So she stood up and looked around. She turned back around when she heard Liam shift behind her. He let out a silent groan and then opened his eyes. Marlow sighed in relieve. She walked back to him.

"Morning." she greeted. "What happened." Liam immediatly asked while sitting up. "Deaton cut you open and Garrett and Violet are dead. So no more danger." Marlow said. Liam snorted. "You wish." he said. "There's still oters out there." he added. "Yeah." Marlow admitted defeated.

"I jut wanna go home." Liam said. "And get some sleep." he added. "Same. Come on, I'll get you home." she said motioning for him to follow her.

* * *

Marlow took Liam home and then walked back home herself. The house was quiet when she arrived. Her dad was still in the hospital and Stiles and the others had their PSAT test today.

Marlow was just glad to get out of her clothes and take a shower. Once she was done with getting ready for the rest of the day. She texted Scott that Liam was up and went to eat something.

She later decided to pay Liam a visit.

* * *

Marlow was in front of Liam's door, debating on wether she should knock or not. She finally just did it. Liam opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey. I was just checking in you." Marlow said. "Hi. Thanks, I'm good. And by the way, thanks again for pulling me out of that well." he said motioning for her to come inside. Marlow smiled and did so.

She had been planning on doing this for a while now. Once Liam turned back to her, she grabbed him by the collar and they started kissing. To her surprise, Liam didn't pull away. Marlow finally released him. "Sorry. I just needed to do that." Marlow said apologetically.

"No, don't worry. It's all good." he said smirking in surprise. Marlow was relieved, she was afraid he'd ask her to leave. Suddenly her phone rang. "Uhhm, sorry I have to get that." she apologized raising a finger.

"Yeah, okay." he said. She took out her phone and saw Lydia's picture on her screen. She pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear. "Marlow, where are you? Stiles and the others there in danger. Where are you? I'm gonna pick you up." she frantically yelled over the phone. "Calm down. I'm at Liam's place. What the hell are you even talking about?" she asked concerned.

"I'll pick you up. I'll explain when I'm there." she said and then hung up. "What's going on?" Liam asked Marlow. "I don't know. Lydia's gonna pick me up. I need to go now." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and quickly rushing out.

"Wait shouldn't I come with you?" he asked. "No you need to get rest. I'll see you later okay?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response, but she knew that he nodded anyways.

* * *

Lydia pulled up in her car a few minutes later. Marlow climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked immediatly.

"Well you know that I already did the test. So I had the day off and suddenly this feeling came over me." she started. "A Banshee feeling?" Marlow asked.

"Yes, and I'm so worried for the others and my mom she is one of the teachers that watches over the students when their doing the test. I tried calling her but it won't go through." she said concerned.

"Okay, then let's hurry." I rushed.

* * *

It was madness in front of the school when Marlow and Lydia finally arrived. She and Lydia got out of the car and fought their way through the crowd. When they arrived in the front, a few deputys were keeping them from going inside. Marlow saw her dad and called for him.

"Dad!" she yelled. "Let these girls through." he ordered. The deputys let them pass and then formed back into the wall of people that was supposed to keep everyone outisde. "Dad, what the hell is going on?" Marlow asked. "There's a virus in the school. That's all I know." he explained.

"My Mom's in there." Lydia said concerned. "Im sure they'll be fine. Melissa told me it's only bad for supernatural creatures. Agent McCall just went inside. Melissa told him what the cure is." he told the girls.

"Okay." she said. And then the doors opened and students came rushing out. "Let's go." the Sheriff said. Iniside, Lydia immediatly rushed off when spotting her mom. She hugged her, while Marlow was looking for Stiles.

She at first only spotted Malia walking past her. Malia paid her no attention and just angrily left the school.

Stiles finally came running towards Marlow. He then hugged her tightly, like as so tight that Marlow feared he'd break her ribs. "Are you all okay?" she asked once he finally released her. Stiles simply nodded. Marlow sighed in relieve.

"What's wrong with Malia? She totally ignored me." Marlow asked. Stiled sighed defeatedly. "She knows." he then said. "Knows what?" Marlow asked raising an eyebrow. "About Peter." he added. Marlow sighed again.

"That won't be our only problem." Marlow said, thinking about the rest of the assasins.


	6. More Stupid Plans

"Are we really doing this?" Marlow asked the next day, standing in Scott's kitchen with him, Stiles, Kira and Liam. "We're doing it. Tonight." Scott reassured her. "Okay...this is still a stupid plan." she told them up front.

"And isn't this kinda dangerous?" Liam asked. "Yeah, it's incredibly dangerous and boderline idiotic." Stiles answered. "Have you guys done something like this before?" he asked back. "Something dangerous or idiotic?" Marlow asked back. "That's a yes for both." Kira answered.

"You don't have to be a part of it, if you don't want to." Scott told Liam. "I'm not scared." Liam said. "Well then your borderline idiotic." Stiles said, patting him on the back. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that right?" Stiles continued.

"How do we even know something is definatly coming?" Kira added. "Because the tape from Garretts bag said 'visual confirmation required'." Scott answered. "Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead." Stiles added. "So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the Dead Pool, but you can't send the proof ?" Scott asked.

"You don't get paid." Kira answered. "How does that get us any closer to the Benefactor ?" Liam asked. "He still needs to know if the targets really dead." Scott answered. "Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles added. "So if he wants visual confirmation." Liam started. "He's gonna have to get it himself." Scott finished.

* * *

Marlow, Stiles, Kira, Liam and Noshiko were waiting for Melissa in the morgue. Scott's dead body in between them. Hearing Melissa cry out like that was horrible, even though she knew this wasn't real this was still terrifying to Marlow. Melissa came into the morgue wiping off her tears and looked at her dead son.

"I still hate this plan" she started "I mean this is pretty siginficantly terrifying. He looks dead." she said looking at the group. "Give me your hand." Noshiko said, Melissa looked at Stiles. "It's okay." he assured her.

"Wait for it." she said again. And then Melissa could feel a heart beat. She now looked a little more relieved than before. "Is that enough to keep a Werewolve alive?" she asked.

"Enough for an Alpha." Noshiko answered. "How much time do we have?" Melissa asked. "45 Minutes." Noshiko answered. "What happens after that?" she asked again. "I'll bring him back the same way." Kira said. "No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than 45 Minutes?" she asked again. "No one's told her?" Noshiko asked around. asked.

"What? What happens after 45 Minutes?" Melissa asked again. "He dies." Noshiko answered.

* * *

Marlow, Liam and Kira were standing in an empty room with the laptops in front of them, as Stiles and Chris were writing to the Benefactor and Melissa and Noshiko were out in the parking lot, watching out for the Benefactor.

In a silent moment Marlow pulled Liam aside, wanting to know how this thing with thing between them would work or if there would be something at all. "Hey so about yesterday..." she whispered.. "Marlow, can we talk about this later? I feel like now is not the right time for this." he whispered back.

"I do. With all this Dead Pool, Benefactor and killers everywhere, I feel like now is the best time to talk about this." she demanded. Liam sighed and kissed her, making Kira smirk into Marlow's direction. "I hope I stay alive long enough to make everyone jealous cause your my girlfriend." Liam said, making Marlow chuckle. "Do you mean stay alive because of the Deadpool or because Stiles will probably kill you if he hears about this ?" she asked.

"Both" he said. "Finally." Kira mumbled in the distance. "What?" Marlow asked. "We were all just waiting for this, except for your brother who is till denying it." Kira said. "Sounds like him." Marlow said. The three focused back on the laptops as Stiles walked in.

"Anything yet?" he asked. "No. What about you? Could Chris and you get him to come here?" Marlow asked. "No, he's stubborn as hell." he said. "Or she." Marlow added. "Yeah." he mumbled.

"Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam asked pointing at one of the Laptops, one of the cameras was suddenly out. "No, no it's not." Stiles said. "Where is that?" Kira asked. "It's the roof, someones gonna have to check it out." Stiles said.

"I'll go." Kira said. "Woah, woah this might not just be a malefunction." Stiles warned. "That's why im bringing this." Kira said, taking out her Sword. Stiles nodded. "I'm coming with you!" Liam yelled. "So am I!" Marlow yelled running after them. "Okay and the three of you are coming right back. Immediatly!" Stiles yelled. "Kids." Marlow heard him sigh in the distance.

* * *

As they arrived on the rooftop one of the generators was exploding. "Looks like someone did something to it." Liam said. "I think somebody did." Kira said pulling her sword out. A Berserker appeared in front of them. Ready to attack.

Liam attacked the Berserker in front of the girls but quickly got thrown against a fence by it. "Liam!" Marlow yelled, running towards him quickly checking if he's okay, while Kira was wheeling her sword around.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. But Liam was out cold. Kira tried fighting the Berserker off but was knocked out too, which left Marlow with the Berserker. Marlow was undeniably horrified as the Berserker was clearly bigger and stronger than her. Ans as if she'd called it in her mind, the Besereker knocked her out too. Not even giving her a chance to shift.

* * *

Once Marlow woke up, she saw Liam leaning over her. "Are you okay?" he worriedly asked. "Yeah." she groaned getting back on her feet. "Liam!" Kira yelled. Liam quickly turned and jumped to attack the Berserker, but he suddenly left, with no warning.

"Why did he just leave?" Marlow asked confused. "I don't know, let's be grateful about it." Liam said. "Come on we need to go, I need to get to Scott, we don't have much time left!" Kira yelled. Liam and Marlow followed.

* * *

Kira and Liam arrived at the morgue and Kira fastly ran to Scott and put her hands on his heart. Marlow could see the electricity flowing trough her hand. "Where have you guys been?" Stiles asked angrily. "Shhh." she made.

"Come on Scott, live." she mumbled, as he finally woke up screaming. Marlow sighed in relieve. "Did it work?" Scott asked still trying to catch his group looked at each other until Liam came rushing in.

"What?" Kira asked. "Your Mom...she's hurt." He finally brought out. Kira quickly rushed off and the rest explained to Scott what was going on.

* * *

Stiles and Marlow later drove home. She was about to head into her room, when she heard Stiles and Malia talking. She told him about talking to Peter and thinking killing runs in her family.

"You're not a killer." Marlow told her as she headed out. She didn't answer her she just looked at Marlow with a sad look on her face and then headed out. Marlow fell into bed and was about to fall asleep, when she started thinking.

There was way too much going on right now and Marlow once again couldn't sleep.


	7. Partys Suck: The Sequel

The next day wasn't better as until Stiles called Marlow saying ther Dad had been shot. She rushed to the hospital as fast as possible to see how he was doing, it was the worst feeling not knowing wether or wether not someone in her family is in danger, that counts for both, her blood related and Pack family.

Once she arrived, the nurse at the counter luckily told me my Dad would be fine and told me his room number. When she arrived at his room Marlow was hearing an argument, because Stiles was going through their Dads stuff.

"Yeah I go through all your stuff, especially when you keep things from us." she heard Stiles say. Marlow stayed outside because she didn't want to interrupt. "I keep things from you, because you don't need to know everything." Sherrif said.

"Yes I do. I have to know everything how the hell else take care of you?" Stiles asked, her Dad was now noticing Marlow in the doorway. "You're not supposed to take care of me, im the Dad your the kids, you get it? Dad, kids. I take care of you!" he yelled.

"We're supposed to take care of each other." Marlow said quietly, walking out of the door. "Marlow, wait." she heard Stiles say, she just kept on walking.

* * *

The next day in school, everything calmed down a little. Marlow was walking to her locker when she saw Mason and Liam talking to each other so Marlow approached them.

"Hey." she said pulling Mason into a hug and giving Liam a kiss. "Could you please tell your boyfriend that he is insane?" Mason asked. "Your insane. Why is he insane?" Marlow asked snickering. "Because he doesn't want to go to the bonfire tonight." Mason explained. "Neither did I." Marlow admitted knowing she'd just somewhat hurt Mason. Liam pointed at me, as if saying "aha". All of this left Mason kinda schocked.

"Are you guys insane? This is a chance for us to just let loose for once in a while and you want to drop out?" he asked appalled. "Yes." Marlow and Liam answered simultaneously. "No, that won't be accepted. You two are coming. And we're gonna find me a Lacrosse player, because statisticly speaking someone from your team is playing on my team." he said.

"Okay I'll be there, Liam?" Marlow asked looking at him while noticing that he was drifting away. "Liam?" Mason asked worriedly. "Yeah I'll be there." he said rushing off, leaving Marlow and Mason to look at each other, wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

After Marlow's last period, she was heading home to take a short nap and prepare for the bonfire tonight, when she saw Liam sitting on the staircase. He was still reeking of anxiety, this Berserker thing was apperently getting to him, wich was understandable since he wasn't a supernatural creature as long as she was. Marlow sat down next to him.

"Hey." she said. He still did not stop fiddling on his lacross stick. "Hey." he said not looking at her. "What's up with you lately?" Marlow asked concerned. "Nothing, why are you asking?" he asked trying to brush her off.

"Look, I know this Berserker thing is really getting to you. This wasn't easy for me either, but at some point you'll get used to it. I know it's something no one wants to get used to, but we have no other choice and your not in this alone, so if you want to talk you can talk to me." she said smiling. Hoping he'd finally look up.

"I don't need to talk. I'm okay." he said. "Liam, your lying and your a terrible liar by the way." Marlow said. "I don't need to talk, just leave me alone!" he yelled. Marlow got a little startled by this. She thought he had it a little more under controle now. "Okay, sorry I was talking to you." she said leaving him on the stairs.

* * *

Marlow was angry. She felt like Liam treated her badly. She'd been pacing up and down her room, debating on wether to go to the bonfire that night or not. She eventually realized that she had to. Even if it was just for the sake of finding Mason a boyfriend. Stiles and Lydia had left to find some information at Eichen House.

So Marlow pulled herself together. She put on her usual crop top, shorts and sneaker combination. She braided her blonde hair and left her make-up natural.

* * *

Arriving at the bonfire, Marlow tried to find Mason but instead found Malia dancing wildly. She thought about talking to her but she just let her have this night away from the Stilinski Family.

Marlow found Mason and Liam sitting on a log somewhere talking and drinking, apparantly no one had told Liam that they can't get drunk. "Hey." she greeted only Mason. Was that childish of her, of course. But that was Liam's fault. "Hey." Mason greeted back. He also seemed to notice that Liam and Marlow were having problems.

"What's going on with you two? Please don't tell me your breaking up after two days of being a couple." he said sighing. "Not if he apologizes." Marlow said. "For what ?" he snapped back. "For being an asshole earlier when I was just trying to help you!" she yelled, luckily the music was playing so no one really heard it.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Mason stated leaving the couple alone, Marlow knew he did that on purpose, he didn't want to see them fall apart already. "I just wanted to talk to you." Marlow said sitting down next to him. "Well I don't." he said, suddenly pulling Marlow closer and started kissing her. Marlow just went with it

Almost sitting on Liam's lap, Marlow heard Malia saying she didn't want to talk about Stiles and that Scott can be happy that he isn't here today. She then saw her pointing at the couple. Scott's eyes widened as he saw them having a heavy make out session.

Marlow eventually broke away from the kiss. "Sorry." Liam said. "It's okay." Marlow asured him. "No, I mean about earlier." he admitted. "Yeah, that was my fault." Marlow said. "No I should have let you talk to me, we shouldn't be fighting about stuff like that. Especially in a time like this." he said apologizing. Marlow smiled at him. "Thank god." Mason said re-joining the couple.

"Are you drunk?" Marlow asked. "No, I didn't even drink that much yet." he said. "Dumbass." I said laughing. The three were having a great time and Liam drank a lot, Marlow wanted to tell him that they can't get drunk but she just let him have the fun. Until he suddenly began stumbling and falling down, the same thing happened to Marlow. But they weren't drunk that wasn't possible especially because Marlow didn't even drink anything.

Scott then came, helping the two up and put Malia and us on the log. "Marlow, take this. Are you feeling better?" he asked giving her some water. Meanwhile Mason was giving Liam and Malia water. "No, Scott this isn't possible." she mumbled seeing everything blurred. "I know." he said. "Mason, how much have they been drinking?" Scott asked the boy. "He didn't drink enough to get him like this. And she didn't drink anything at all." he answered. Suddenly Scott stumbled back aswell.

"How much did you drink?" Mason asked, trying to steady him. "Nothing, nothing at all." he said. "The music, it's the music. We need to get them out of here." Scott told Mason. "I have to turn off the music. Don't let them out of your sight." Scott told Mason, leaving to do so. Halfway there Marlow saw him breaking down and the Security Guards taking him away.

"Scott. We need to help him." Marlow mumbled. She tried standing up when another Security Guard grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me." she said trying to fight him off, the music still made her dizzy though, so there was nothing she could do. Two other guards grabbed Malia and Liam.

"Hey what are doing? These are my friends." Mason said. "Your friends are overly entoxicated. They need to be escorted out." another guard said. "Okay I'll go with them." Mason demanded. "That won't be nescesarry." the guard said, brushing him off. "I said they're my friends!" Mason yelled. The security guard just pushed him down, two Lacrosse players helped Mason up while the three were taken out.

* * *

The security guards took them all into the building, dropping them down to the ground in the hallway. They then proceeded to pour gasoline all over the group. The main guard held a lighter in Scott's face. Finally, the music stopped and Scott broke the security guards hand, makinghim drop the lighter. Getting up Marlow saw Derek and Braeden fighting off the other security guards. She quickly fell back down.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott asked Derek. "Covered in gasoline." he answered walking towards them. "If you don't get turned back into a Werewolve, you'd make a pretty good bodyguard." Marlow mumbled rolling on the ground, trying to get up. "Would you hire me?" he asked sarcastically, helping Marlow up. "Sure." she said now seeing clearer.

It was obvious to Marlow that Mason had turned off the music. It was just one of those days she was gratefull to have him as a friend.


	8. It's Over

Mrlow had heard about Stiles and Lydia almost being killed by Brunski and about Meredith being the Benefactor. And now she was off to help Scott and Kira protect Satomis Pack, but first she wanted to see Stiles. "Hey." sh said getting into his Room. "Hey, how are you?" he asked. "Alright and you?" Marlow asked. "Well, I almost got killed so..." he said.

"That's something we've got in common today." Marlow said. "Yeah, I'm getting even more worried about you now." he said looking at her. "You don't need to be." Marlow assured him. "Oh really. Were are you off to?" he asked. After a little break Marlow finally answered.

"Helping Scott and Kira protect Satomis Pack." she admitted. "Marlow, can you please stay out of this one?" he asked concerned. "No, and you know that. We're in this together. I can't change my fate." she said.

* * *

Marlow arrived at the Animal Clinic, immediatly hearing Scott talking to Satomi and her Pack. "Hey." she greeted Kira. "Hey." Kira greeted back. "Where's Liam?" Marlow asked. "Uhhh, he didn't really wanted to be a part of this" Kira answered. "Okay." Marlow nodded.

"Are we safe here?" A girl, Brett's sister to be more specific, asked Scott. Scott looked around, Marlow knew that he doesn't know how to answer that, he turned around to Marlow and Kira. "We're gonna need help, a lot of help." he said. Kira and Marlow nodded.

* * *

The three decided to hide out in the Argent's warehouse. An hour later they heard noises. Marlow and Kira went to the door to look if someone was there. And someone was there indeed. It was Chris."Wait, wait! Brett, this is his place. It's his." Scott yelled at Brett, Marlow and Kira turned around startled. "Scott, if your bringing guests you could have called." Chris said.

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them." he apologizingly said. "I know this man." Satomi now said. "He may not remember, but we've met before." she added. "You can trust him, I trust him." Scott reassured them. "How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked. "What others?" Chris asked. "Last night, there was a whole team after them. They used crossbows." Kira explained.

"They're Hunters aren't they?" Scott asked. "Not if they're killing for profit, not anymore." Chris answered. "Can they find us?" Brett asked. "They might already know you're here and maybe they're waiting for the dark." Chris said.

"So were not safe here." Kira realized. "We're not safe anwhere. We've been trying to get out for days everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us." Satomi said. "They're coming Scott and they're coming for you too. You're number one on the Dead Pool." Chris said. "I know, I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith she just needs mor time." Scott said. "Well then that's what she'll get." Chris said.

* * *

The group was getting ready to fight. They had called in Derek and Braden to help. Kira and Marlow were talking. And Scott looked around and then talked to Derek. "They'll be ok." Scott told Derek. "They got claws and fangs but they're not fighters." Derek said. "That's why I called you." Scott said. "Well try to remember I don't have claws and fangs anymore either." Derek reminded him. "That's why he called me." Braeden told us. "Am I the only one still hoping this is a false alarm? I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?" Kira asked.

"Scott you heard anything from Stiles and Lydia yet?" Braeden asked. "Lydia is still talking to Meredith, Stiles and Malia headed to the Lake House they're trying to stop it." Scott answered. Brett approached them. "What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until were all dead?" he asked. "Inspirational Speech." Marlow whispered to Derek. "What?" he asked confused. "Just say something." Marlow said whirling her arms around.

"Then let's send a message." he started shouting across the room. Marlow smirked to herself. "Let's make tonight perfectly clear, to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter, if they're professional assasins, hunters or an amateur who has never picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money is gonna be put on another list, our list. They get to be a name on our Dead Pool." he shouted. Braeden triggered her gun letting the others know they were starting.

* * *

As they were sitting around, waiting for something to happen, smoke bombs were suddenly thrown into the room. Everyone ducked down fast and tried to get out of the shot line. Marlow only heard shots for a few seconds. In the course of the fight, Kira took out her Katana, Scott, Marlow and everyone else who could transformed and Chris, Derek and Braeden were shooting.

Marlow fought off anyone standing in her way, trying to shoot her. When she suddenly saw one of the killers getting ready to kill Brett's sister. Marlow fastly ran and pushed her out of the way. She got shot in the arm and fell down, screaming out in pain.

"Marlow!" Scott yelled as he fought the assasin who had shot her. "I'm okay." she said crawling away, yet staying close to Scott though. He was suddenly turning into someone else as he almost killed the assasin. In this moment Marlow was terrified of him he wasn't Scott anymore, he was like Peter. He finally came to a stop when the assasin's phone vibrated. Scott took it out of his pocket and looked at the message. Suddenly all the assain's phones where vibrating the ones who were still alive left after they looked at the message. Scott finally showed the last killer the message.

THE BENEFACTOR: ALL CONTRACTS TETERMINATED.


	9. Not Yet

Marlow went to school the next day. The Dead Pool was done, no more Benefactor and no more assasins, finally a little more freedom. Marlow went to go see Liam and Mason who were currently training. "Hey." she greeted as she arrived. "What's up?" Mason asked. "Not much." she said sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Liam asked as Mason went to stand behind Liam. "Im spotting you." Mason told him. "I said I don't need one." Liam almost shouted. "Are you kidding me? This is like 300 Pounds you're gonna kill yourself." Mason said. Liam didn't answer, he just demonstrated what he could do.

"Does it look like I need help?" Liam asked. Mason just left annoyed. "Mason, wait!" Marlow shouted, but he left and Marlow sat back down with a sigh. She sat there and Liam just kept lifting the weights. Until he suddenly couldn't get them up anymore and he laid there choking. Marlow ran up to him and lifted the weights off of him. Mason and Scott came running in.

"Woah, what was that? You usually can't even lift a straw without fainting." Mason said. "I know, it was like that thing were mothers lift cars to save their babies." Marlow quickly lied, in order to not give Mason any ideas.

"Liam?" Mason asked. "I'm fine." he said, trying to catch his breath. "If you don't wanna be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away too." Scott whispered to Liam.

* * *

After school Marlow decided to talk to Liam and find out what is going on with him. When he opened the door he looked really surprised to see her there. "Marlow, hey what are you doing here?" he asked. "I need to talk to you." she said.

"About what?" he asked. "About how you are acting lately," Marlow told him "now will you please let me inside?" Marlow asked. "Yeah sorry, come in." he said, motioning for her to come inside. "So what's so wrong with me, that you need to talk about it so urgently?" he asked.

"Your pushing everyone away, you avoid talking to us and then today in the craft room, what is going on? Is this Berserker thing still getting to you?" Marlow asked concerned. He didn't answer, just looked at the ground. "Maybe." he said after a short break. "Liam, we can work on this...together." she assured.

"Marlow I don't know if I can't do this like you guys, I haven't done this for that many years, I don't know if I will ever learn to controle this." he said. "Hey." she said pulling him into a kiss. "I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she said. "Annnnd im sorry, but I have to go now. My Dad is inviting Stiles, Malia and me to dinner." she quickly apologized. "Okay, see you tomorrow." he said giving her one more kiss.

* * *

"I have never been so happy, to have almost been murdered." Marlow heard Stiles say as she entered his room. "Hey Guys." she greeted. "Hey." they greeted back. "Well we're not out of it yet, but we'll be okay. And at least for the moment I can afford to take my kids and my son's girlfriend out to dinner" her dad contiued.

"Malia, what's your favourite food?" Sheriff asked. "Deer." she said. Marlow snickered in the hallway. "Pizza..she likes Pizza." Stiles said almost correcting her. Malia smiled and we went off to get some Pizza.

* * *

Marlow went to the game with Mason the next day. The game started and Stiles got knocked on his ass a few times. At some point I heard someone behind me yell "Who's that Dumbass !?" "That's my brother, dumbass!" Marlow yelled back up, the guy locked down on the ground as fast as he could. A few minutes later she texted Scott, he didn't answer, and Kira, she didn't answer either. Marlow was worried and she could sense that Stiles was worried too, as he ran up to their dad and they both left.

She texted Stiles asking him where they would go and he texted her back, saying they would go and look for Scott and Kira. Coach yelled at Liam, telling him to get back on the field, he was getting more and more frustrated because tey weren't scoring, and Liam was no help there.

He still couldn't stop the Berserker halucinations. Then Brett tackeled Liam for what reason ever. Marlow only heard Brett tell Liam he could smell his fear across the field and asking him if he's still alive, then telling him to get up.

Shortly before the game ended, Peter came and sat down next to Malia. Marlow didn't know what he wanted but it wouldn't be good. It wasn't until the end when she just had to know what he wanted from her. "I want you to kill Kate Argent." Marlow heard him tell his daughter in the distance.

* * *

"I want you to kill Kate Argent." It echoed through Marlow's head all the way to the boys locker room. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she accidently ran into Brett. "Oh God sorry." she quickly muttered. "It's okay, you alright?" he asked. "Huh? Yeah I was just thinking about something." she said. "Alright, well bye." he said leaving.

"Yeah bye." she mumbled. Marlow walked into the locker room to see if Liam was okay. "Hey." she greeted sitting down with him. "Hey." he mumbled back. "So how are you doing?" she asked. "Alright, I guess." he said. "Hey, come on. You were still great out there." she assured him. Her phone rang

"Oh wait, I got a text." she said reading it. It was from Stiles.

 _You need to get to Derek's Apartment! Scott and Kira have been taken!_


	10. The End

"What do you mean, they've been taken!?" Marlow shouted, storming into Dereks Loft. "It was Kate and the Berserkers, they took them to La Iglesia and we need to follow them or they will die." Stiles fastly explained his sister.

"I'm coming with you." Marlow demanded. "No your definatly not." he told me. "You bet your ass I will." she said stubborn. Stiles sighed annoyed

"Okay, why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" he asked while they left to tell their Dad. Marlow sighed.

* * *

"You are not going to Mexico!" the Sheriff after they told him. "Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico. Okay I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico." he explained. "Okay, even if Deaton is right about this, the best thing to do is go through the propper channels..." he said. "Dad," Stiles cut him off.

"That means calling the right law enforcement Agencys, Border Patrole putting out on all points." he continued. "Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels to be rocked to be start spinning in five different goverment offices. Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. We're going." he told him. Marlow nodded.

"I can keep you from going." he told them. "We'll find a way." Marlow said. "I can throw you in a cell" he said. "We would still find a way." they said simultaniously. "Stiles, Marlow please just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye." he asked them.

"Look, I will call every Law Enforcement Agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book three flights to Mexico. And the three of us will go togehter. Okay?" he asked. "Okay, okay great do I get a gun?" Stiles said. "Jeez." Marlow sighed. "No." their Dad said.

Stiles, Malia and Marlow fastly ran to Scotts house to get something with a scent from him. They decided to, once again, not listen to their Dad and go to Mexico anyway. At first Stiles forbid Marlow to go because their Dad could notice too fast, but she told him that she would tell Dad about this. So he reluctantly agreed.

They searched everywhere until Stiles had the udea to search in Scott's dirty laundry and got out some undearwear from him, holding it almost in the girl's faces Malia and Marlow both had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Remember, Scotts life is on the line." Stiles told them. Malia and Marlow both exchanged looks, then Malia fastly ran up to Scott's bed and got a pillowcase, finally getting a scent. "You are such a dumbass." Marlow said. He just looked at her. "Yeah that works too." he quickly said.

* * *

Walking downstairs they suddenly saw Liam on the kitchen table waiting for them. "Uchh, Liam go home. Your not coming with us." Stiles told him. "Why not?" he asked. "'Cause, It's a full moon and I don't fell like driving all the way to Mexico just so I could have you rip my throat out." he said.

"You could lock me up right? Chain me down to the backseat or something." he offered. "You tore trough the last chains remember?" Malia asked. "Yeah we could have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there." Stiles told him. "Okay, then were do we get Carbonite?" he asked. "Oh hun." Marlow sighed. "Seriously, you haven't seen anything?" Stiles asked him.

"Wait, what if you put me in the trunk?" he offered. "You'd get out of that too." Malia said. "Liam you've been a Werewolve all through 5 Minutes." Stiles started. "You don't have to do this." Marlow reassured him. "I know I don't, but I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something. There has to be." Liam said. "Maybe there is." Marlow said.

* * *

On their way to meet Derek and Braeden, Marlow decided to call Lydia. "Hello?" she heard the strawberry-blonde ask over the phone. "Lydia? Where are you were about to leave." Marlow told her. "I know, im in school getting a jackett from Kira. I need something with a stronger scent for you to find her." she told Marlow. "Okay, we're gonna wait for you see you later." she said. "Yeah, bye." Lydia said and then hung up.

"How did you get a Prison Transport van?" Marlow asked Braeden. "I'm a U.S. Marshall." she said. "Yeah I just thought, that was just a cover." he told her. She just looked at him.

"We really bringing him?" Derek asked pointing at Liam. "Are we really bringing him?" Marlow asked pointing at Peter. "We're bringing everyone that we can, sweetheart." he said. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon we should probably get going." Peter said."What does that mean?" Malia asked. "If Kate took Scott back to the same temple she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter asked. "She wants to make him younger?" Liam asked. "Or take him back to where he wasn't a Werewolve." Peter added.

"A Werewolve can't steal a true alphas power, but maybe a new Werejaguar with the power of tets kat la poka behind her, maybe she can. So if everyone is officially freaked out I say we get going." Peter told the group. "We can't, not without Lydia." Stiles said.

* * *

They were waiting for Lydia who was still getting Kira's jackett. At some point they just couldn't wait for her anymore, so Stiles called her. "What's she doing at the school anyway ?" Derek asked. "We got Kira's Sword but we need something with a stronger scent." Malia told him. "Lydia is getting a jackett out of her locker." Marlow added. "If she has a car she can catch up to us." Braeden suggested.

"Good Point. We'll call from the road." Peter said pointing at Braeden. "No, what if something happened? What if she's in trouble?" Stiles asked. "Fine. You stay, you find her, we're gonna go on without you." Peter suggested. "I could call Mason, he has a study group at school mybe he could look for her." Liam finally suggested. "Yeah do that." Marlow said.

"Remember what we're dealing with here. It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers you might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume that there is any humanity left." Peter repeated. He then looked at a terrifying Liam "This little one is terrified of them. Aren't you ? Don't worry my friend it is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder for everyone you do not fight Berserkers to stay alive, you fight to kill." Peter told us. "You are the charming devil." Marlow told him. "Well thank you, my dear." he said.

* * *

After they were on the road for a little while Marlow finally remembered what she heard Peter say to Malia at the game. She sat in the Police van with Derek, Stiles and Liam. "Guys, yesterday at the game Peter came and sat down next to Malia shortly before the game ended and I just couldn't resist listening. He told Malia to kill Kate." Marlow told them.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Stiles asked. "Why? Am I suddenly deaf or hard of hearing or something?" Marlow asked a little on edge. "Marlow, he just asked you something?" Derek cut in. "Yes, sorry. Yes I am sure that's what I heard." she told him. "This doesn't surprise me, he's been trying to get Malia on his side all along, we need to do something about this." Stiles said.

"Let's concentrate on finding Scott and Kira first and getting Liam through the moon without killing us all. Don't worry he won't hurt her...now, he still needs her and we're gonna stop him from dragging her onto the dark side. I promise." Marlow said. "Okay." he agreed.

Liam suddenly started shifting. "Whatever you're gonna teach me, I think you better start." he said with his yellow glowing eyes. "Liam, you with me?" Derek asked. "We have a mantra that we use, repeat it you focus on the words. It's like meditating, you say the words until you feel controle coming back to you." he told him. "Ok, okay, okay what are the words?" Liam brought out struggling to get the chains off of him.

"Okay, look at the Triskelion see the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back it says the same thing. Each spiral means something." Derek started. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." Marlow told Liam. "It represents the idea that we always rise to one and fall back to another, Betas can become Alphas," Derek started "Alphas can become Betas." Stiles finished. "Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked. Derek nodded in response.

"All you have to do is say the three words and with each one you tell yourself your getting calmer and more in controle. Go ahead." Derek told him. "Alpha, Beta," Liam started. "Slower." Derek said. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." he repeated twice. "Good, say it again. Remember everetime you say the word your getting calmer." Derek reminded him. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." he said no with even more rage. Stiles already sat a little further away from him. "Good say it again." Derek said.

"Derek I don't think this Talisman of self-controle is working." Stiles said. Liam flashed his yellow eyes and his fangs again. "Liam say it again." Derek shouted. Liam roared and freed himself from one of the chains. "Derek!" Braeden shouted from the front. "We're gonna need to go a little faster." Stiles shouted at her.

Liam was still attacking Derek. "I don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega will help him!" Marlow shouted at Derek. "Do you know any other mantras?" Derek asked. "Yes, Liam look at me, look into my eyes." I said flashing my blue eyes. "What three things can not long be hidden?" Marlow asked, but he still attacked Derek who was sucessfully holding him away. "Liam look her in the eyes, what three things can not long be hidden? What three things?" she asked again, he finally looked at Marlow.

"Sun, the moon and the truth." he finally brought out. "Great, say it again." Marlow told him. "The Sun, the Moon and the Truth." he repeated. "Great." she said. "Derek." Braeden said again. "We're okay." he assured her. "The Sun, the Moon and the Truth." Liam repeated again, Stiles put his head on Marlow's shoulder.

* * *

They finally arrived at the church. "I can't believe I did it, for a minute there I thought I was gonna tear the three of you apart." Liam said. "Yeah that would have made for an awkward ride back home, so thanks." Stiles told him. "And that would have been the end of us because I would have torn you apart." Marlow said smiling. He laughed under his breath.

"Think you can bring the same level of controle under La Iglesia?" Derek asked. Liam answered by bringing out his claws. "We might actually be able to do this." Marlow said. Derek opened the doors and waiting for them, was a Berserker who took Derek and threw him out of the van. He threw him on a stone and stabbed him with a bone. He was stopped by Braeden who took her shotgun and shot him a few times. But it was like he was invincible, there were no holes on him.

"Derek!" Marlow shouted jumping out of the van. She kneeled down next to him with Braeden next to her. He showed the his wounds, they were bad and he wouldn't heal because he's not a Werewolve anymore. "How bad is it?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, I'm to Scott. Just find him. I'll be right behind you. Go! Hey, save him." he told them. Marlow angrily growled, then left with the others.

* * *

The group had been running around the tunnels trying to find them. "Stop, Stop. We need to figure out where we are and the figure out where Scott and Kira are." Peter told them. Stiles' phone rang and it was his Dad. Mrlow knew he was mad at them for just leaving. "Hey, Dad. I know you're angry." Stiles started.

"Oh I'm beyond angry, I have reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehand." Marlow heard him over the phone. "Okay, well when we get back you can ground us." Stiles told him. "Ground you? I am going to hobble you." he said.

"Now please tell me your alright. Tell me that your safe." he said. "You want me to lie?" Stiles asked him. "Okay. tell what can I do? How can I help?" he asked, Stiles told him about Lydia.

"She was at the School, when we called Mason to help her but now were not hearing back from either of them. I don't know Dad, I don't know what to do or how to help know I'm just trying to save my friends." Stiles told him. "Okay, I'll find Lydia and Mason. You get Scott and Kira, you save your friends." Dad told him. "Dad if it's one of the Berserkers at the School, your gonna need fire power a lot." Stiles told him, hanging up.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked. "Duck." Malia said, taking Marlow and Liam by neck shoving them down. As one of the Berserkers came ready to attack them. Peter told the rest of the group to run. They arrived in the center of the church. Malia threw Kiras Sword and Stiles cought it, she told him to find Scott and Kira. Malia, Liam, Peter and Marlow stayed behind to fight the Berserkers.

Malia growled at the Berserker. We were fighting against them, with every bit of fight we had left in us. The Berserker constantly hurled Marlow against walls. Why did they have to be so godamn strong? At some point Peter and Liam were able to hold it back, Peter gave Malia a bone.

"Here take this, take this and kill it. Come on kill it." he told her. Malia was getting ready when Stiles came rushing in. "Malia, Malia wait!" he shouted, but the Coyote was in full on fighting mode and didn't listen to him. Kira came in and sliced the bone with her Sword into two pieces. "It's Scott, it's Scott." Stiles told them.

"What?" Marlow asked looking into his eyes, recognizing Scotts brown eyes. "It is, It's him." Marlow told them. "Let him go." she shouted at Liam and Peter. "If we let him go he'll attack all of us." Peter told her. Scott was able to knock Liam and Malia away.

"Scott don't." Kira said as he walked towards Liam. "Scott, it's me." Stiles said but he knocked him out right away. He was trying to get Liam but Marlow shoved him away, so he took her by the throat and held her against the wall choking her.

"Scott, this isn't you, this is not the boy I've been knowing my whole life. Remember we've been through so much together. You don't want to do this, you don't want to kill me." she said trying to catch her breath. It was getting black in front of her eyes. "Scott you're not a monster, you're a Werewolve." she said looking into his eyes. He looked into her eyes and let her down. Stiles and Liam came running to her to help her up.

Marlow was still trying to catch her breath. Scott started taking the Berserker clothes off of him, ripping the skull on his head apart and letting out an Alpha howl. "You." he told Peter. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers, about the new aul. You tought Kate, you helped her, offered power." he said.

"For my familys power to be rightfully inherited by me. Not used up by some idiot teenage boy so incurruptable he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemys even when justified. You don't deserve your power, not power like this." he said shifting and then growling at Malia, who growled back and tried attacking him but was fastly knocked away by Peter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, we'll talk about this later." he said. Kira wheeled her Sword around, ready to attack but Scott told her to stay away, he wanted to do this one on his own. Next thing I know is Scott and Peter throwing punches at each other, kicking each other and the rest of them just staying away from them.

For a short moment it looked like Peter was winning, throwing Scott to the ground and suddenly Marlow saw a bench flying at Liam and her. Liam yanked Marlow to the ground. And as Scott saw that, he looked in their faces and started fighting like an Alpha, this was the Scott Marlow knew, the true Alpha who would protect the people close to him with everything he got, Scott, who's been like a brother to her all along, That was how she knew him. He avoided Peters punches and finally yanked him away.

"You were never an Alpha, Peter. But you were always a monster." Scott told him. Peter had one last attempt to get up, but was quickly knocked out by Scott.

* * *

"There's enough Wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful." Chris, who came to help fight Peter together with Parrish, warned. "Are you really going with them?" Scott asked. "I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate." he told the group.

"What if you can't?" Kira asked. "I'll find her. Someone has to." he said. He then walked off with the Calaveras. Derek talked to Braden. He then turned towards the group nodding towards Scott. Marlow smiled at him, he smiled back.

* * *

After hours of driving the pack finally arrived home. Stiles, Malia and Marlow immediatly drove to the Police Station, where their Dad was already waiting for them. He immediatly hugged the them. "Dad you smell terrible." Stiles told him, making Marlow laughed. "You too." he said. "Hi Malia." he said drawing her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad the three of you are safe. Hey what do you say we get out of here and get something to eat?" he asked. "Great, I'm starving." Stiles said and as he attempt to walk with them he was suddenly handcuffed the desk. Marlow snickered. "Yo, daddy." she heard him say.

"What's your favourite food?" her Dad asked Malia. "Uhh Pizza." she answered. "Hey. Dad...bring me back a slice." Stiles yelled.

* * *

"So how were things with the Coach?" Marlow asked Liam. "Well he didn't really believe us, he told us that he had some kind of weird expirience in Mexico." he told her laughing. "Okay." she laughed.

"I'm glad we survived this. And I guess I haven't really thanked you for helping me last night, so thanks." he told her. "Always, that's what we should do. I love you." Marlow said smiling. "I love you too." he said kissing her.


	11. The Last Day Of Summer

After what had happened with Mexico and La Iglesia, before the Summer Holidays started, Marlow's Dad had Stiles and her grounded for the entire Summer. But Stiles and him came to an agreement that their Dad would let him go to his Senior Scribe because that was something big for Stiles and it would in one way start his Senior Year, so he let him go out today.

Marlow was stuck at the Station, sitting out on one of the Desks taking calls. It was a cold fall night and according to weather news it would rain later. Marlow was getting really bored. After finding out that Parrish was some supernatural being her Dad had decided to only give him hesk work, obviously not telling him, until they figured out what was going on with him. But he was getting suspicious so her Dad let him go after a minor noise complaint, that was hours ago though.

Marlow actually wanted to help Stiles and Scott dealing with Liam today, since it was a full moon, but her Dad strictly forbid her. So she was stuck there. She was literally about to fall asleep when Donovan, a guy that thought he was a total badass but really wasn't, was brought in by two deputys.

"Donovan. You forgot what the Judge said , didn't you? Next time is jail time." Marlow's Dad had known Donovan for a while now, just like he had known his father before the accident happened. "Stilinski, hold up." he begged. "What's he in for ?" Sheriff asked the Deputys "Piony and he carried a loaded 38."

"Okay that wasn't mine. Sheriff come on it wasn't mine." he said. "Of course it wasn't." Marlow said turning her head back to the phone. "Book him." Marlow's Dad was a reasonable person, he tried helping a lot. But it just seemed that Donovan didn't want to learn his lesson. Hearing what the Sheriff had just said, the anger inside Donovan came to light.

"Oh you're dead." the deputys took him away "Hey look at me you're dead, you son of a bitch, you're dead !" he yelled as the deputys took him away. "Have fun in jail!" Marlow yelled angrily. Sheriff closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Can anyone tell me why the hell Parrish isn't back yet?" he yelled out angrily. "Maybe we should go look for him." Marlow suggested getting worried. "Marlow, actually you can go home now." he said "I can handle this myself." he added. "Forget it. You told me to help you today and that's what I'm gonna do." Marlow demanded. Her Dad sighed and motioned for her to follow him to the Sheriff's car.

* * *

Marlow ran into the house as soon as they arrived there. In the hallway she noticed that it was completely quiet. The girl looked around. Parrish wasn't in sight, when she heard some comotion in the basement. She eventually found the door to the basement and walked down slowly. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, she saw Parrish laying unconciouss on the floor.

She ran over to him and kneeled down. "Parrish!" she yelled shaking him. "Dad, come down here!" she yelled. "Parrish, wake up!" she yelled at the Deputy who still did not move. He had scratches on his chest that looked like they came from a Werewolve. "Parrish, wake up damnit!" she yelled again when the Sheriff rushed in. "What happened?" the perplexed Sheriff asked.

"I don't know." she started. "I guess something attacked him." she added moving out of the way so her dad could take over. "Let's get him to the hospital." her Dad while getting Parrish back up on his feet.

* * *

The Sheriff made Marlow stay outside while he and Melissa waited for Parrish to wake up. As she walked around the hospital she suddenly saw Liam standing in front of a closed elevator. "Liam, hey what are you doing here?" she asked kissing him. Marlow hadn't exactly seen him in almost six weeks due to being grounded. That means if you don't count the many times he stood in front of her window and they talked, of course. "I was just here with Scott, Stiles and Malia" he told her.

"Oh, okay." she said "I've missed you." she added smiling. "I've missed you too" he said smiling back. "Are you cold?" he asked seeing Marlow's drenched clothes. While driving to the hospital it had started to rain heavily. "Yeah, I was in the rain for a few seconds. But that was already enough to make me look like this." she said chuckling. "Here take my jackett." he said putting his jackett on her shoulders. "So classy." she said playfully coky, making Liam laughed.

They walked back to the morgue doors and then heard Parrish talking about a Wolfe with glowing fangs and that he was looking for Scott. Marlow and Liam were immediatly alarmed and ran out in the pouring rain to get to the school before it was too late.

* * *

As they arrived at the school trying to find scott, they instead ended up finding Malia and Stiles kissing. Liam ran towards them and Malia yanked him down thinking he was the enemy. "Oh my god." Stiles said in awe. "Malia!" Marlow yelled at her in shock. "Scott's in trouble." Liam cried out in pain as Malia looked up to Stiles. "Let's go!" Marlow yelled helping up a groaning Liam.

* * *

They arrived at the tunnels, only to find Scott laying on the ground and a Werewolve they'd never seen before fighting the Wolve with glowing claws. Marlow wanted to help but Stiles held her back as the stranger seemed to have it under control and Scott, who had the claws of the Wolve sticking in his chest, got up too. He took the Wolve's arm and broke it after that he ripped the claws out of his chest and dropped them.

"I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were gonna do. But I'll give you a choice, you can stay and I'll break something else or you can run." the Wolve seemed to seek an answer in the group standing afar as he looked in their direction. "I'd run." an upset Stiles told him. The Werewolve gladly took his advice, holding his arm as he ran off.

The rest of the group to the stranger who had by now been back to being in his human form. "You don't remember me, do you?" the dirty-blonde haired boy asked smirking. "I guess I look a little bit different since the 4th grade." he noticed. "Theo?" Scott asked in disbeliev.

"You know him?" Malia asked Scott. "They used to." Theo told them. "Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again." he told Scott and Stiles. "A couple of months ago I heard of an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall - I just couldn't believe it." he gushed. Marlow raised an eyebrow as his behavior seemed a little suspicious to her. "Not just an Alpha, but a true Alpha." he added still gushing. "What do you want?" a perplexed Scott asked Theo.

"Come back to Beacon Hills, back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack." he said.


	12. The Wolf's Out Of The Bag

It was the first day of school and there were already too much problems. Werewolves with glowing claws, the new guy who is also a Werewolve and Mason, who just couldn't let the Berserker thing go. After Marlow got ready for school Stiles told me her wanted to talk to their Dad before school. Marlow told him that she wanted to stay in the car. "Don't get kidnapped." he yelled on his way into the police station "Says the right person." she yelled back annoyed.

A few minutes later he got back out again. "So what happened ?" Marlow asked looking up from her phone. "He got annoyed with me and told me to get to school" he said climbing into the drivers seat. "Must be a record." she said smirking. He laughed sarcastically.

* * *

"How many tickets would you have if your Dad didn't get you out of them?" Malia and Stiles were standing outside school talking about Stiles suspicions about Theo. "17." Marlow said rushing by. "Marlow!" she heard him yell as she got inside school. Marlow looked around it was only the first day and she was already done with everything. You just can't escape the supernatural life in Beacon Hills. As she looked around Marlow saw Liam and Mason come around the corner.

"This is the one I was telling you about." she heard Mason say. "I got it from a rare book dealer in Germany, cost me 200 bugs but it was totally worth it." Mason continued. "You're still reading about this stuff?" Liam asked a little annoyed. "I was attacked by a giant wearing a bear skull, it left an impression. Look, have you ever seen anything like this before?" he asked pointing at the site in the book that showed a Berserker "Uhhh, no." Liam said trying to brush it off.

"Mason let it go. That guy was some weirdo who is gone now." Marlow said trying to brush it off as well, even though knowing Mason she knew knew getting him to forget about it would be next to impossible. "I'm off to my English class, have fun in History. See you later." she said waving goodbye.

* * *

Marlow was way relieved when she finally got out of class. She wa on her way to meet Liam when she passed the occer team...and then Mason. He stopped for a second. "I'm assuming they're practicing without their shirts on?" Marlow asked. "I don't know, I guess so" he said playfully innocent. "Alright. Have fun." she said with narrow eyes, altough still with a smile on her face. He smirked as he left.

"Why are you wearing your sports clothes?" Marlow asked Liam as he put his jeans into his locker. "I sat in gum." he said a little absent. He turned around, shutting his locker. Liam noticed that Marlow knew he was absent, so he plantet a quick kiss on her cheek. Marlow looked at him with narrow eyes. "You didn't just accidently sit in gum." Marlow said.

"Nice shorts." they heard a girl behind her locker door say. She shut it, revealing Hayden Romero behind it. Marlow had known her, well more or less, because her sister worked as a deputy. "Yeah thanks. You know I was wondering if your still pissed off about 7th grade, but I guess you cleared that up." he said. "I'm not pissed off Liam - I'm vengeful." she said angrily. She turned her head towards Marlow. "Stilinski." she said. "Romero." Marlow said. "You know each other?" Liam asked a little confused.

"I know her Dad." Hayden said. "I know her sister." Marlow added.. Hayden took off and Liam leaned against his locker with a groan. "Oh man." she said rubbing his back. "Come on. Let's go find Mason." she said.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Mason texted Marlow. He asked her if she knew where Liam was. She didn't. Neither did she know where Stiles was. All Marlow knew was that Liam and Stiles drove off together after school.

She felt bad for Mason so she got in her car and drove off to the school, where Mason was supposed to be working out with Liam. She couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen.

She got out of her car when she arrived at school. It was already dark out and the wind only added to the eerines of the school after dark. Marlow walked inside. She turned on the flashlight on her phone in order to find her way to the gym. She couldn't shake off the bad feeling all the way there. The noises of the old building didn't make it better.

She was glad when she finally arrived at the well-light gym. She walked inside and turned off her flashlight. Mason turned around smiling at the sound of the opening door. His smile quickly faded back into a disappointeed face once he saw Marlow.

Marlow raised an eyebrow. "I've never disappointed someone that much." Marlow noticed. Mason smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Just thought you were Liam." he said. Marlow nodded. "I know." Marlow said. Mason sat back down on the bench sighing.

* * *

After another hour or so Marlow and Mason gave it up. Mason was tired of waiting around Liam and Marlow was tired of lying to Mason. She waved him a quick goodbye and was about to leave when she ran into Liam, literally. He was out of breath, Marlow assumed SStiles and Liam ot in trouble while hunting for clues.

Marlow looked at him with a mix of anger and disappointment. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Liam said. "No no, you're not late. You missed it. I worked out for two hours." "Yeah I know I forgot. I'm gonna tell you why...actually im gonna tell you a lot of things, a lot of hard to belive things, really hard to belive." Liam explained. Marlow sighed in relieve. Finally she wouldn't have to hide things anymore.

Marlow looked back up, only to see a black wolf standing in the distance. "There's a Wolve." Mason said, eyes wide open. "Yeah I'm getting to that." Liam said unaware of what's happening. "No. There is an actual Wolve right behind you." Mason explained a little slower this time. Liam turned around to see the Wolve, growling under it's breath.

The three ran into the school as the Wolve chased them. After the first corner Marlow noticed that Liam was falling behind. Just a second later Marlow heard a loud roar. She stopped in front of the stairs immediatly, looking up to see Mason staring down at a roaring Liam in schock. The Wolve ran off. Liam turned around, his yellow eyes fading.

"Something I gotta tell you." Liam said caught in the act. "You're a Werewolve." Mason said, a shimer in his eyes.

* * *

"So you've been a Werewolf for a year now?" Mason asked excidetly. "Yes." Liam repeated. "And you've been a Wercoyote for eight years?" Mason asked Marlow. Marlow nodded. "And you never told me!?" he yelled in disbelieve. "It was too dangerous." she said apologetically. "And you can't even keep the smallest secrets." she added defensively over her actions. Mason looked at her with narrow eyes. Marlow shrugged.

"This is so awesome!" Mason exclaimed changing the subject. "No it's not. And you better keep quiet about this." Marlow warned. "Calm down." he told her. Marlow sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Marlow was more than tired and annoyed when she got home, not only because it was close to one in the morning. Although she was glad that she could finally tell Mason her biggest secret, she was worried about why that wolf was at school.

She silently closed the door to her room and sat down on her bed with a sigh. "Christ." she made falling back into her bed. She immediatly shrieked back up as she heard a Wolve howl in the distance.


	13. Investigations

The next night Marlow's dad had a date. His first in years. Marlow, Stiles and Scott were helping him get ready. The Sheriff had been looking in the mirror for quite some time now. "I should have gotten a hair cut." he said to himself. "I mean as someone your age you should be happy you still have hair to cut." Stiles said. "Shut up." Marlow whispered angrily.

"I think you look great." Scott said. "Well thank you. Son I should have had." Sheriff said looking at Stiles. "What the hell am I doing this is a terrible idea..." her dad said trying to take off his tie again. Marlow stepped in front of him swatting his hands away. "Stop!" she said tightening the tie again. "You are gonna do this, because Beacon Hills won't blow up just because the Sheriff is going on a date for one evening." she said. "On a date with a beautiful woman, named..." Marlow said. "Jane Doe." her dad teased. Marlow roled her eyes.

She was still busy with the tie when the group heard a comotion outside. The Seriff rushed off to open the door. Marlow was not surprised to see an upset Donovan struggling to get out of deputy Clarke's and Parrish's grip when they walked out of the office. "I'm gonna kill you." he said. Marlow sighed annoyed, roling her eyes. "Donovan, if you think that schocks me, remember it was well documentet in your anger expression invetory. Deputys, escort the prisoner out." Sheriff said. Donovan looked at him angrily. "I'm not angry like I'm gonna throw a brick through your window. I'm angry like I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get a knife and I'm gonna stab you with it until you're dead and when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now 'cause this is why." he said an evil grin grazed his face.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow..." Marlow "That was amzing." she added sarcastically. "I mean you could probably work on that dialog in prison, as it was just a little bit boring." she said pinching her fingers. "But you'll probably get the hang of it over the years." she added with a smirk on her face. Marlow wasn't sure why just did that and why she didn't just let Clarke and Parrish dragg him away so his ass could rott in jail. All she knew was, that she wouldn't tolerate death threats towards her family. She just wanted to wip that damn grin off of his face. It worked though, as Donovan's grin quickly faded back into an angry expression on his face. He started struggling to get out of the deputy's grip again.

"Get him out of here!" Sheriff angrily yelled. "What the hell is an anger expression inventory?" Scott asked. "It's a test you take when your applying to become a deputy." Stiles told him. "That guy wanted to be a cop?" he asked in disbelive. "Yeah, crazy." she said. "I guess now he's getting the full law enforcement." Stiles said.

* * *

Marlow was glad to be back home after tonights trouble. She just wanted to get some sleep when Stiles came barging into her room. Marlow sat back up. "What now?" she asked annoyed. "Meeting before school tomorrow." he quickly said, closing the door afterwards. Quite possibly to avoid an angry reaction by his sister. Marlow fell back into her bad with an annoyed groan.

* * *

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping. It was a real disorder. It was night terrors." Lydia explained to the group. The previous night, just right after Marlow got home, everything went downhill once more. Tracy Stewart, a senior, murdered her dad and Donovan's attourney. Donovan fled the scene, but was captured again.

"Yeah well now she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her." Stiles added "Okay I know were all tired and miserable...except for you." Scott explained looking at Mason. He wasn't supposed to be here really, he just kind of followed Marlow like a lost puppy. A lost but overly excited puppy. "Oh I'm sorry. This is all just mind blowing." he said. "You're a Kitsune, I don't even know what that is." he said snickering excitedly.

"I'm still learning." Kira said a little weirded out. "Liam, we said you could tell him not invite him to the inner circle." Stiles said getting annoyed. "I'm in the inner circle?" Mason asked, his eyes shimmering in excitment now. "There is no inner circle!" Marlow yelled.

"Guys! Look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf, we can find her." Scott said. "One lone serial killing wolf." Malia added. "Ahh she only killed one person, the other two were mowled." Stiles said. "What do we do when we catch her?" he asked. "I say we put her down." Malia suggested, causing everyone to exchange looks. "Oh come on." Marlow said. "Intense." Mason added. "Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first. We'll figure out the rest later." Scott said.

* * *

Marlow had math in her third period, when she got a text from Liam saying that Tracy is sitting in history class. "Anything interesting?" the teacher asked Marlow sarcasticly "How could anything be more interesting than the knowledge your teaching us?" Marlow asked, a fake ass smile on her face. "Just put your phone away." he said annoyed, focusing back on the bard afterwards.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Marlow quickly ran to the history class room but Scott told her to wait outside. She still to what was going out inside though. "They're coming for us. They're coming for all of us." she heard Tracy say. Then Marlow heard her collapsing and a second later Scott and Mr. Yukimura came out carrying the unconciouss girl. Stiles and Malia quickly walked away with them, leaving Marlow and Liam with a perplexed Hayden who had a bloody arm after Tracy attacked her.

"Are you okay?" Marlow asked her. "I'll be fine." she said a little annoyed. "She wasn't even supposed to be in our class." she said. "Where are they taking her?" she added looking after the rest of the group. "Uhh, the hospital, I guess." Liam lied. "Do you need help getting to the nurses office?" Liam asked. "I think I'll make it" she said taking off. "Come on, let's go find Lydia and Kira." Marlow said pulling Liam away.

* * *

"They're taking her to the animal clinic?" Kira asked while her and Lydia approached Marlow and Liam. "Yeah to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her." Marlow filled them in. "What's wrong with her is that she killed two people. Her father and according to Parrish her psychiatrist." Lydia explained. "Isn't there anyone else we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?" Kira asked. Lydia and Marlow exchanged looks and came to an agreement. "Alpha." they said simultaneously. "If she's a Werewolf, she has an alpha right? Anyone know if a new one has moved into Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked. "No but there's an old one, one of the oldest and we know her." Kira told Lydia "And her pack." Liam added a little annoyed. "Come on. Let's go get Mason." Marlow said nudging Liam's shoulder. "Why?" Liam asked confused. "Seriously?" Marlow asked.

* * *

"So he's a Werewolf too?" Mason asked as the three arrived at the lacross field "Yup." Marlow said smirking. "This just get's better and better." Mason said. "Let's go." Liam said still annoyed. Marlow sighed, shaking her head. She pulled Liam along with her. "Hey Brett!" Marlow yelled. The boy turned around. "We gotta show you something." she added, then showing him Tracy's picture. "Cute, never seen her." Brett said. "Could Satomi have turned her without telling you?" Marlow asked him. "After the deadpool Satomi is not exactly doing much recruting." he said. Marlow nodded.

"That's how it works? Alpha werewolfs just go around biting people?" Mason asked curiously. "Or you can be born like my sister. Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire." Brett explained. "Guys, I think I just found something." Liam said looking at Tracy's picture. "I saw this in the woods last night." he explained ponting at her necklace. "Okay well then we need to go back into the woods and find that damn thing and can you please put on a shirt for christ sake!?" Marlow yelled. Brett smirked. "Dude." Liam warned. "Calm down, calm down." he said putting his shirt back on. "Thank you." Marlow said.

* * *

Liam later led them into the woods, where he and Stiles were spying on Theo last night. He explained that he fell into a hole last night and that he there saw the necklace buried under some dirt. The four of them had been walking around for hours, with no trace of the damn hole. "Sure you know wehere you're going?" Brett asked Liam a little annoyed. "I know where I am." Liam assured them. "So do I, in the middle of nowhere." Brett complained. Marlow turned around to look out for Mason, when she saw him fall into a hole. Her eyes widened and she ran to the hole. "Guys." he yelled from down the hole. "I think I found it." he added rubbing the back off his head.

"See the necklace?" Liam yelled down. "Nahh, I don't see it." Mason said looking around. "Brett offered Mason a hand and then pulled him out. "Liam, I thought you said this was a sinkhole." Mason asked dusting the dirt off his jackett. "It's a hole, what's the difference?" he asked confused. "I mean, look at all these handprints and look at all this dirt." he said touching the ground. "She didn't fall in here." Brett said. "She was buried." Liam added. Mason looked at the others. "Intense." he said again.

Liam jumped in the hole to look for the necklace. "Why isn't it here?" he mumbled. "She probably came back for it." Brett suggested. Liam jumped out of the hole again. "I don't think this is the one." he told them. "What do you mean?" Mason asked confused. "It was closer to the bridge, much closer." he remembered. "This is a different hole." he added. "Then who crawled out of this one?" Mason asked. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna find out soon." Marlow said sighing.

* * *

Marlow was driving home, angry about the fact that once again they didn't find anything and wasted another night for nothing, when her phone vibrated next to her. She picked it up seeing that it was a text from Kira.

 _Lydia hurt! Police Station, ASAP!_


	14. A Night In The Club Gone Wrong

After receiving Kira's text Marlow turned around immediatly. It was awfully quiet in front of the station. That quickly changed as soon as she walked inside. It was madness. Lydia was on the floor with a gushing wound in her stomach, Theo was there for god knows what reason and Stiles seemed to be paralyzed beyond belive. "It's okay. She's alright." Theo told Marlow. "Tracy." Lydia said, her voice raspy. "Stiles I'm fine. Help Tracy." she demanded. "Stiles, go." Marlow said rushing past him. "Lydia." Marlow said concerned as she kneeled down next to Lydia. "Stiles go!" Marlow yelled at her brother. He then took off after Scott and Deaton.

* * *

They arrived in the hospital. Lydia was already brought to the operating room while the rest of the group waited for Melissa to tell them what's going on. "Stiles." she came rushing in. "How bad is it?" he asked concerned. "Could have been worse." Melissa assured him. "Theo nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." She told him while Scott and Liam arrived. Marlow eyed Theo with narrow eyes. "Allright, she's about to go into surgery. So it's gonna be a while. Any other supernatural details I need to know about? Or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" Melissa asked. "It was the tail." Kira told her. "Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference." Scott added. "Okay."she said rushing off.

"But it wasn't just Tracy, there were the others. The guys in the masks" Malia repeated. It was just a little hard to believe her, after she had talked about killing Tracy. But Marlow still believed her, it was hard to question things in the supernatural world.

* * *

The next day in school, things looked a bit calmer again. Lydia was not dead, luckily, and Tracy was no longer a threat. And Scott and Kira had found out that Tracy was something called 'Chimera'. And then there was the Sheriff who was sick and tired of covering the Pack's supernatural tracks, Theo was still not trustworthy to Marlow and Stiles and the rest of the pack didn't seem to trust Malia now.

* * *

After school Marlow was ready to just fall into her bed and go to sleep. Since, once again, she hadn't done that in two days in a row. No one seemed to be able to do that, except for Mason of course. Who was very quick to invite Marlow and Liam for a night in the club. Marlow had to agree, all the whining or maybe even lying in the world wouldn't work on Mason.

So for the sake of making Mason happy Marlow crawled back out of bed. She re-did her make-up, put on a dress instead of her normal crop-top and shorts collection and left her hair out with her usual slight curl.

* * *

"Liam, put your damn phone away. Scott will survive this night without constantly texting you." Marlow said getting annoyed. "And if he needs you, he can always howl." Mason added. "I just feel like I should be doing something." he said defending himself. "You are. You're my wingman tonight. And considering the state of my dating life, I need a wingman, Co-Pilot and a really hot Flight Attentendand."

"Well I'm definatly not your hot flight attentand." he stated. "No, that's definatly me." Marlow said walking ahead of them, still annoyed. "Liam, have you even looked at Marlow today? Do you think she got all dressed up for a night in the club? You know she wouldn't do that. Pay attention to your girlfriend or this is gonna end bad." Mason warned. Liam sighed and rushed forward to put his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss as well. "I'm gonna dance with the most sexy lady in there tonight." he told her. "You heard that Mason. You're getting a dance from Liam tonight." Marlow shouted back snickering.

Liam roled his eyes. "That's how I like it." Mason said laughing. He squeezed himself in the middle of the couple. "Now, let's go in there and make this night our night." he added. They walked to the back entrance. The door was opened and the three faced Hayden, whose face turned all annoyed seeing Liam. "I said I let you and her in. Not him." she stated sternly."You said I could bring a friend." Mason said defending himself. "That's her." she said pointing at Marlow. "I didn't say plus Liam." she added.

"I'm his flight attandent." Liam told her eventually. "What?" she asked all confused. "Wingman. Forget it, I don't have to go in." he said ready to leave. "No. No you're coming, okay." Mason said stopping him. "How about us two, him plus 50?" he offered holding a 50 dollar bill in her face, she took it with an annoyed look. "Welcome to Sinema." she said letting us in.

The club was loud, as clubs are, and there were too damn many shirtless guys for Marlow to handle. "We don't look old enough to be here." Liam noticed. "Neither does he." Mason said noticing Brett in the crowd dancing with a girl. "We better end up dancing like this before this night is over." Marlow said. "Yes, yes don't worry." Liam told her. "So is this club mixed?" he added as Brett started dancing with another guy. "-ish." Mason added.

* * *

In the course of the night Mason and Brett started hanging out and Liam and Marlow were dancing. When Liam stopped all of the sudden. "I'm never gonna make enough." Hayden said walking past the two holding a trey with shots in here hands. Marlow and Liam looked at each other and then he suddenly focused on something else. "What's wrong hun?" Marlow asked now listening to find out what he heard. Marlow only heard foot steps that sounded like everytime a bad guy walked into a Saloon in the old Western Movies.

They went to go see Brett while Mason looked around to find a cute guy. "No I didn't catch anything." he told them after they explained what they just heard. "No one else in here is like us?" Liam asked him. "I don't know dude. Maybe it's Beacon Hills, what's the difference?" he asked him.

"It felt different." he told him "What do you mean?" Brett asked confused. "It felt off. It felt wrong" he said leaving. Marlow sat down with sigh. "Aren't you going with him?" Brett asked sitting down with her. "Nope. Mason is happy, Liam is investigating and I'm done playing mom for tonight." she said.

Then Mason approached them "Hey son, having fun?" Marlow asked. "You know it, mom." he said playing along, making Marlow chuckle. "Hey uhhh, you see that guy who keeps looking over here? You know him?" Mason asked Brett looking over to a cute guy who kept eyeing Mason. "Yeah that's Lucas." Brett said.

Lucas gave Mason a cute smirk and then left, so Mason followed him. "Be careful honey!" Marlow yelled after Mason playfully. "Moooom." he complained playing along again. "You. Handsome Guy. Sit. Talk." Marlow demanded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

A little later Marlow saw Liam and Hayden fighting about something. It made her think. She turned to Brett. "Do you think he has feelings for her?" she asked a little loudly to over power the music. He looked at her confused. "Why would he? As far as I'm concerned, he only has eyes for you." he assured her. "Yeah what if he loves her too?" she said letting out a heavy sigh, but eventually announced that "Tonight is supposed to be a fun night, though. So I will put my feelings aside and go spy on Mason, like every normal mom would." Marlow said. She then took off and searched for Mason and Lucas, she came to a stop when she saw them talking in a more private room and then they kissed.

"Cute." Marlow said smirking. Her eyes widened as she saw scorpion stingers coming out of Lucas' neck. There he was, the second Chimera the pack had been looking for. There wasn't time to call for help. So she ran towards them with a loud roar and yanked Lucas off of Mason. "Get help." she roared. While Lucas faced them with pitch black eyes. "Go!" she roared again. There was no need for Mason to get help as Brett came in and Liam followed shortly after Lucas cut Brett with his stingers. He yanked him to the ground and fought him while Mason and Marlow helped Brett.

Then Scott and Kira finally came in helping them. Scott was fastly yanked to the ground and Kira drew her Belt-Katana and started fighting off Lucas. The fight went on for a little bit. Eventually Liam yanked Lucas back to the ground. His black eyes faded and while Marow thought it was over, Kira suddenly showed her fox spirit, twisted in a full circle, raised her Katana, yelled something in Japanese and then tried to kill Lucas. Luckily, she was quickly stopped by Scott. The group looked at her in schock as Kira turned to her normal self again.

"Is everyone ok?" Scott asked forgetting about this for a second. "We need to get him out of here. Liam help me." Scott ordered. They were about to move him when suddenly a spike shot through Lucas' chest. Marlow looked up and saw the guys in the masks Malia had described. Scott turned around. "Why did you do that?" he asked the three of them in schock. One of the masked men answered him. "His condition was terminal." he said in a mechanic sounding voice. "What does that mean?" Scott asked him. The men ignored him, walking away from the scene. "What does that mean?" Scott repeated this time louder. The masked man turned around. "Failure." he stated. A few sparks appeared and suddenly the three man in masks were gone leaving them with the dead Chimera.


	15. Goodbye Old Friend

The Pack went to Eichen House to talk to Dr. Valack and show him the book Malia found in Tracy's room. Although she, Liam and Marlow stayed behind, as it was hard enough to get an exception for the other four.

Marlow simply decided to spend her day with Mason instead, as she had to talk to him about something serious. "Okay. What is wrong with you?" Mason's mime turned serious. "Huh?" she asked ripped out of her thoughts. "You're thinking about something. What's up." he asked sitting down with Marlow. She sighed "I'm breaking up with Liam." she yelled as it finally broke out of her. She sighed again, throwing her head back. "What?" Mason asked, eyes wide open. "Come on. Let's face it, he's into Hayden." she said still sighing. "What are you even talking about. He loves you." Mason tried to assure her. "Oh really? Can you give me one example where he wasn't trailing off in his thoughts? Or did something nice for me without you literally having to remind him that I'm his girlfriend?" she asked. Mason looked to the ground, he didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

Marlow asked Liam to come over in the evening. It had started to rain heavily by then. There was a knock on the door. Marlow walked downstairs and grabbed the door knob with a shaking hand and faced a smiling Liam. "Hey." he greeted. "Hey." she greeted quietly as she walked back inside. "What's wrong?" he asked trailiing after her. "There's something I need to tell you." she finally said. "Okay." he said confused. "I want to tell you, no I need to tell you...no uhhm you know sometimes in life.."

"Marlow get to the point." he demanded. "I'm breaking up with you!" it finally broke out of her. "Wait, what?" he asked even more confused than before. "Yes and I can promise you...it's really NOT you, it's me." she tried assuring him. "Why?" he asked. "I just think we're going into different directions right now." she lied. "Okay..." he said walking out the door. Marlow looked after him as he trailed off in the rain. Marlow closed the door, sliding down against it. She hit her fist against the door.

* * *

Marlow was sitting on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened this year. It was supposed to be the best year...for all of them. But obviously you can't spend a year like that if your part of the supernatural world.

People will always die, not that they wouldn't anyways. People would fight, enemys would come. No matter what would still happen this year, it was their responsibility to fix it. She was so sick of that!


	16. Hello New Trouble

Marlow was done. But she couldn't tell anyone that. It would be so selfish, not to mention that she would be dragged into it later anyway. She was at the Sheriff's station with Stiles, their Dad and Malia. A few deputys had found eight more holes in the athletic field of the school. Eight. Eight more Chimeras to worry about. The Sheriff had hung the pictures of Tracy, Lucas and Donovan on his bulletin board and crossed out Tracys and Lucas' Pictures. Malia was about to cross out Donovan's picture when Sheriff stopped her. Stiles had turned his back on the picture.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to think about it" he said turning back around. "These were all teenagers right? So that means - shouldn't we be trying to figuring out why THESE teenagers? If the Dread Doctors - if they went trough all that, burying them, killing them breaking one of them out of jail... " Stiles said ripping Marlow out of her thoughts.

"Then it couldn't have been chosen randomly." Sheriff added. "They had to have something in common." Malia added. "Something that makes them right for this experiment." the pieces were falling together "Something that made them special." Stiles added. "Very special." Marlow finished.

* * *

"No way. You're not reading this book!" Stiles yelled at Marlow. Marlow heard that they planned on reading this book about the Dread Doctors tonight. And she would join in, no matter what.

"Yes, I am! And that's the end of the dicussion!" she yelled back.

* * *

In the evening Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Theo and Marlow gathered at Scott's place to read the book. "My mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia stated, making Marlow smirk. "Well they also probably didn't read books that cause violent hallucinations." Stiles said sarcastically. "That's why Malia's here. To keep us from running around and getting ourselves or others killed." Marlow told them. Scott nodded. "Like what happened to Judy." Malia said. The group looked at her in confused. "Chapter 14." she added.

"Maybe I should have my mother read it. She might remember a girl with a lizard tail leaping off the cealing and attacking everyone." Lydia said. "If it works." Stiles corrected her. "And hows too." she added. "What?" Marlow asked. "I think I saw them during my surgery." she admitted. "When I look at the cover of the book - it's always like..." she started "A memory trying to surface." Theo finished. Everyone looked at him. "Yeah." Lydia said.

"Isn't that why Valack wrote it?" Kira asked. They nodded. "If they did something to me - I wanna know what it is." Lydia added. "Then let's not waste anymore time." Marlow said grabbing one of the copies.

The group sat down and started to read. The story reminded Marlow a lot of their situation. The book didn't seem to work though. Instead of letting them know something it just seemed to make them all tired. At some point Marlow gave up and fell aspleep.

* * *

In the course of the next day Lydia had her vision of the past, which had apparently nothing to do with her surgery, Scott had his vision ,and his vision brought his Asthma back, Mason found out why Kira couldn't read the book and Stiles and Lydia decided to go to the hospital so Lydia could find out what really happened during her surgory. Marlow decided to go to the hospital too. She was in the elevator when she suddenly sank to the floor.

 _Marlow was with another girl. She stodd at the side as she watched her seven-year-old self and a brown haired little girl say a tearfull good-bye to each other. "Promise you'll visit me?" the other little girl asked as she broke out in tears again. Marlow nodded._

 _A lady then came and told the girl they had to go. Then a teenage boy hugged the little girl goodbye too and promised her she'd be with him again soon. The little girl climbed into the backseat of the car. She looked out the back window and waved at Marlow and the teenage boy as she drove off._

"Marlow! Wake up!" someone screamed. Marlow gsped for air "Riley." she said. She saw Malia and Melissa hovering over her. "Who?" Malia asked. Marlow waved a hand in front of her face and got up.

"We gotta save Scott." Malia said. Marlow nodded. Even though she was confused, Marlow knew something was up again. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The three saw one of the Dread Doctors choking Scott.

He dropped him once Malia got out of the elevator and attacked him. Melissa pulled Scott into the elevator and injected him with a bronchodilator, that's what she called it. It looked like the Doctor was defeating Malia. "Malia, run!" Melissa screamed. Malia hit the dread doctor in the head, she managed to escape. She ran like hell, with the doctor followinf right behind her. She finally made it into the elevator. The Doctor was almost inside when luckily the doors closed with a loud thud before he could get in. Malia looked down at Scott and he looked up to her. "We should have never read that book." Scott brought out after catching his breath again. Marlow sighed letting her head fall back against the wall.


	17. Saving Her

The night wasn't over for Marlow though. A few minutes after she got home Marlow got a call from Stiles. He told her to come to Scotts house because apparently Hayden was a Chimera and they couldn't get her to come out of Scott's bathroom. So Marlow went to Scott's place to talk to Hayden. Apparently they still didn't get her to come out, since when she arrived Hayden still was in the bathroom. Marlow was not looking forward to seeing Liam again, but there was no way to avoid it now.

"Oh - hey Liam." she said awkwardly. "Hey." he seemed to be just as uncomfortable as her. Scott and Stiles seemed to notice. "So Marlow, we need your help getting Hayden out of there." Stiles said pulling her away from Liam. Marlo looked at him confused. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked him. "I don't know. Talk to her, from girl to girl you know?" he said. "We have other girls in this pack. You know that, right?" Marlow asked. "Yeah, well Lydia and Kira are busy and you know damn well that Malia can't do stuff like this." he explained. Marlow roled her eyes, shaking her head as well.

The boys told Marlow what had happened so she tried her luck. She knocked on the door. "Hayden hun, please open the door. We need to talk about this." she tried. Marlow let out a heavy breath as there was no response. "Okay - Hayden, here's the situation. You have a problem, we are trying to help you with that problem. So now you can either open this door or I'm going to bust this thing down!" Marlow said sternly. The lock twisted and the door finally opened. What she saw was schocking after all. Hayden had yellow glowing eyes, fangs and claws. She stared at them in complete schock. "I believe you."

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Marlow asked as she took Stiles aside. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Well, we need to protect her. The Dread Doctors won't stop looking for Hayden." she said. "You want to protect the love interest of your ex-boyfriend?" he asked still confused. "I broke up with him. And no, I don't really want to do this. But I'm not gonna sit aside and not help." she explained. "Okay. If you say so." he said. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked again "I don't know. I have to look after the body with Theo tonight anyway." he said annoyed. "Poor you." she patted him on the shoulder and walked back to Scott and Kira. But turned around very quickly when she saw that they had a moment.

After Kira left Scott explained the plan to Marlow. "Okay, so I have this map of the telluric currents in Beacon Hills. They run together under the school the most. So when were in Eichen House the Docotrs couldn't get in because of the electronic waves and maybe we can use the school to hide Hayden for tonight. Lydia and Parrish got some cell phone jammers from the station to make this work better." he looked at her to look if she understood everything. "You do realize we can't hide Hayden in the school forever, do you? And what if this electricity thing doesn't work? What's Plan B this time?" Marlow asked. "I do, but it will wor for tonight. We'll figure out the rest later. Plan B is still under construction." Scott explained. Marlow sighed rubbing her face.

* * *

In the evening Scott, Lydia, Malia, Parrish, Liam and Marlow were all gathered up in school to protect Hayden. Parrish guarded in the parking lot, Malia in the hallway and the rest stayed with Liam and Hayden in the locker rooms. It was the most uncomfortable thing for Marlow. But there was no way around it. An hour later Scott sat down with her Marlow smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hey." she greeted. "Hey. So I heard you had a vision last night?" he asked. "Right." she said "So what was it about?" he asked her. "Uhm, an old friend." Marlow simply said. "What is this for?" Liam interrupted holding up chains. "We brought them, just in case." Scott quickly said. "In case of what?" Liam asked. "I'd like to know that too." Marlow added. "In case we had a chance to catch one of them." Lydia answered for Scott. "If we can't make the school a fortress then maybe we can make it a trap." Scott quickly added. "But they're coming for her. Does that mean she's the bait?" Hayden just woke up and stared at us in schock.

"Plan B, huh?" Marlow asked. Lydia stepped in now. "Liam, we brought her here to protect her." she tried calming him down "And now she's bait." he added. "Am I?" Hayden finally asked. "No. No one's bait. But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night." Scott said. "He's got a point." Marlow added earning her a glare from Liam "What? You know it's the truth."

"Then why aren't we talking to your dad? Why aren't we doing anything better that hiding in a school?" Liam asked us. "Because we don't know anything about them. Or what they want." Scott said defending himself. "They're winning the game. A game that we don't even know." Marlow added. "What if they come in here and these things don't work? What if you get an Asthma attack? What are we gonna do?" Liam yelled.

"I don't know." Scott admitted. "This plan sucks!" Liam yelled again. "Liam! Enough!" Marlow finally yelled. "You got a better one? Kids are dying and she's next! So somebody has to do something, somebody has to save everyone, so SOMEBODY'S gotta be the bait!" Scott yelled.

"Scott promise me you will do everything to save her." Liam asked after calming down. "And that's my cue to leave." Marlow said getting out into the hallway, ignoring Lydia calling after her.

Marlow walked around the hallway trying to find Malia. But instead found Riley. "Riley?" Marlow asked in disbelieve. The little girl's smile quickly faded back into a sad look. "You said you'd visit." she said. Marlow opened her mouth to say something, when Riley continued. "But you never did. I felt as if I was suffocating. Because you never came, never showed me that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. It felt like I was suffocating. Like I was suffocating." she said. Marlow leaned against one of the lockers, olding her throat. She gasped for air, slid down the locker as the air left her lungs.

"And it never stopped." Riley said leaning over Marlow. It felt like hours had passed when suddenly the dread doctors stepped through Riley, making her disappear. They simply stepped over Marlow. Just as her last breath escaped her lungs, somebody schook Marlow awake. Marlow gasped for air as she saw Malia and Lydia standing over her. Sche scrambled to her feet holding her neck.

"What did they make you see?" Lydia asked frantically. "Riley." Marlow gasped out. "Who's Riley?" Malia asked. "My friend!" Marlow yelled. She then waved a hand in front of her face. "I'll explain later. What happened?" she asked. "Hayden and Liam are gone." Lydia told Marlow. She sighed. They went to the locker room. Scott and Mason followed shortly after. "Great. Just great." Marlow sighed.


	18. Broken Ties

Scott and Malia were out looking for Liam and Hayden. Lydia was furious at Parrish for just leaving and Marlow had just gotten a call from Stiles saying that Kira had been arrested for murder. Murder. As if Kira would kill someone. Despite all of this they still had to find Hayden and Liam.

The group decided to let Corey read the book in hopes that it will trigger his memory. But he was just as slow of a reader as the pack was. "Sorry I'm only on chapter 2. I'm kinda a slow reader." he apologized. "Take your time honey." Marlow said. "We don't have any." Scott came rushing in and dug his claws into Coreys neck. Stiles, Malia and Theo came in shortly after Scott.

"What is he doing?" Theo asked, "An Alpha thing." Marlow answered angrily. "Is it as dangerous as it looks?" he asked. "More." she said sternly. A few minutes later Scott pulled his claws out of Corey's neck and Stiles and Scott found out were Liam and Hayden were. Scott rushed out of the room with the rest of the group following.

"Scott wait. Mason shouldn't go with you." Marlow said concerned. "Liam's my best friend - I'm going." Mason demanded. "And you're mine. You don't have any supernatural powers." she said. "Well you're not coming with us. We're gonna need someone." Scott said. "I have my reasons." Marlow said. "I'm starting to question your part in the pack." he said. "And I'm starting to question your ways of 'saving people'." she said angrily. He raised an eyebrow.

"You coould've hurt Corey just now. Maybe even killed him! We can save Liam and Hayden - together! You're not even working with us anymore. I'm starting to question you're part in the pack!" Marlow yelled. She kind of regretted that afterwards as everyone stared at her now. "We don't have time for this!" Scott yelled. Then he, Mason and Malia left. Stiles patted me on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to dad. That was a great speech though." Marlow sighed angrily. She took her keys and went outside. She climbed into the drivers seat of her car and drove home.

* * *

Marlow had been sitting in the living room for hours. She thought, thought about a lot of things. Was this all still worth it? Was being a Wercoyote worth it? Was being in this pack even still worth it? It was already dark and she hadn't called or checked in with the others. Mostly because she didn't care anymore. It sounds cold, yeah, but what was she supposed to think? It was complete madness, once again.

* * *

 _We found them!_ Marlow looked on her phone. It was laying on the passenger seat in her car. She didn't care for it. She started her car and drove off into the dark night.


	19. Roadtrip

Marlow had been on the road all night. She didn't know where she stood with this pack anymore. She don't know if she could be with them anymore. It didn't seem to matter anyway - they were just falling apart.

Marlow was sitting driving when she heard her phone beep. She decided it was time for a break anyways so she pulled over and checked her phone. It was a text from Stiles.

 _Where the hell are you?_

 _On the Road._

 _What? It's a school day!_

 _Thanks for reminding me, Dad! I'm busy, I have someone to visit._

 _Who? What the hell? We need you here!_

 _Who needs me?_

 _We do - your Pack!_

 _As far I know, this Pack is broken!_

Marlow turned off her phone then, throwing it back into the passenger seat. She turned her car back on continued driving. She'd pay Riley that visit she always promised now.

* * *

After a few more hours of driving Marlow finally arrived at Riley's "house". She's lived with foster parents for a while now and Marlow hadn't actually talked her in a long time. She nervously stepped in front of the door and finally rang the doorbell after debating on what to say for a bit. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. "Hello, my name is Marlow Stilinski. I'd like to talk to Riley." she said smiling. The woman immediatly looked confused "I'm sorry. Riley? She moved out months ago." she told her. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "Moved where?" she asked. "Out on the street, I guess." she said. "And you just let her?" Marlow asked indigantlly. "We couldn't stop her." she said. "She's 17 years old! Who in the hell let you be a foster parent!" she yelled. She turned around and sat back in her car. She dropped her head on the steering wheel. "Now what?" she mumbled.

"Gotta get out in the streets, I guess." she sighed. She pulled out of the driveway and drove into the city. She arrived a few minutes later. She got out of her car and walked around for like ten minutes before finally finding her. She was sitting down with a few guys and they were just talking. Marlow felt really akward walking in there, dressed in my Jeans, shirt and kind of elegant looking jackett. She looked like a social service worker and she was sure that was the last thing these men and women wanted to see right now.

Riley looked up and immediatly had the biggest grin on her face "Stilinski?" she said pulling her into a big hug. "Guys, this is my homegirl Marlow!" she exclaimed. "Homegirl?" Marlow asked totally confused. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" she asked smirking. Marlow raised her hands and shook my head. "So little lady, how you likin' our alley so far?" an older guy asked Marlow. "It's pretty great. I've gotten five invites to hotel rooms so far." not lying, she did. The man shook his head angrily. "It's okay Earl." Riley told him. "Could I take you on an adventure?" Marlow asked her. She nodded "Catch ya on the flip side, I guess." Riley said hugging Earl goodbye.

* * *

After they left the alley and got into Marlow's car Riley looked her in the eyes. "What's goin' on?" she asked. "Bad things." Marlow quickly answered. "Maybe we should stay away from Beacon Hills for one or two days, to get your mind off of things." Riley suggested. Marlow nooded and started the car. The girls decided to stay in a motel for the night. Marlow would have liked to stay longer, but she knew that her dad would have grounded her for eternity if she did so. It was already night and we had decided to go to sleep. Marlow couldn't though, she was still thinking about everything.

"Can't sleep?" Riley asked starteling her. "Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about what's currently going on. Before this new school year started, I had a pack - a boyfriend." she said sighing. "Sooo, you had a boyfriend huh? What's he like?" she asked turning on the lamp on her night-stand. "You know the basic type of teenage boy, nice body, nice eyes, nice everything - oh and he's a werewolf, so yeah basic stuff." she said snickering. "Do you have one?" Marlow asked her. "Yep." she quickly replied. "So what's he like?" she asked sitting up. "He's nice, doesn't that care that I live in the streets...and he's hot." she laughed. Marlow laughed back.

"Sounds great." she told her. "Yeah...so you're broken up with...?" Riley asked "Oh yeah. Liam that's his name and yeah I broke up with, because he was clearly in love with another woman. And you're still together with...?" "Seth, his name is Seth. I could provide you with another man." she told Marlow. She laughed "What? Provide me?" she asked. "I meant introduce you, if that's okay." she suggested. Marlow sighed. "Maybe not. I'm done with men for a while." she explained. Riley nodded. They turned off the lights and were about to go to sleep when Marlow remembered something. "Hey Riley?" she whispered hoping she'd still be awake. "Mhhh." she made. "Did you ever tell Seth that you're basically a Wercoyote-Witch?" she asked. "Yes." Riley mumbled.

* * *

The alarm on Marlow's phone went off at 6 a.m. Riley had already been up and decided to go pay for the room while Marlow waited in the car. Her phone was blowing up.

 _20 missed calls from Stiles_

 _12 missed messages from Mason_

She checked Masons messages first.

 _Marlow?_

 _Where are you, girl?_

 _Please write me back!_

 _ASAP!_

 _Bad things are going down!_

And the rest of it was just messages to call her. Riley came back and got into the car. "Ready?" she asked. Marlow nodded. "We have to leave. Looks like Beacon Hills is in trouble." Marlow mumbled. Riley nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Marlow pulled into the driveway of the police station. Marlow and Riley rushed inside. She opened the door to the Sheriff's office. Both her dad and Stiles turned around and looked at two girls. They both looked pretty mad.

"Stevens?" Stiles asked. "Stilinski! You haven't changed, still as handsome as ever." Riley smiled. "Careful, he's got a girlfriend now." Marlow warned. "No way! You and Lydia?" she asked. "No, she totally friendzoned him." Riley laughed under her breath. The Sheriff came in and gave Riley a hug "It's great to see you here." he said. "Why are you here though?" Stiles asked. "As back-up." Marlow said. Stiles nodded. "We're gonna talk later." he warned. Marlow sighed.

Marlow pulled Stiles aside." Can you please tell me why everyone is freaking out? What the heck is going on? Why is Mason texting me non-stop?" she asked. "Corey died." Stiles said. Marlow sighed throwing her head back. "Okay. And? Why were you calling me non-stop." she asked. Stiles explained everything that has been going down recently. Scott didn't trust him, Theo seems to get more and more control over the pack.

That's it! This was the last straw. Marlow knew Scott has lot going on right now, but so did everyone else! No one is safe in these times. The body count constantly goes higher and he's not a good help in his state of mind. "Okay, I've had enough. Can you stay here with Riley? I have something to do, thanks." Marlow didn't wait for an answer, there was no time for that. She just had to get out of there. It was time to do something! She immediatly texted Scott.

 _Where are you?_

 _In the Clinic._

 _I'm coming there. Meet me outside._

* * *

Arriving at the clinic Marlow saw Scott standing there, waiting for her. She got out of the car. "Hey, I don't have a lot of time to talk. Hayden's getting worse." he said. Marlow walked in front of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." she said "But we have to talk real quick." he nodded. "Okay, so first of all, what the hell Scott!?" he raised and eyebrow. "You seriously rather trust Theo than my brother?! The one person that you've known since kindergarten, the person that's been going through thick and thin with you? You'd rather trust Theo? A guy that you've now seen again after what, like 6 years? Look Scott, I love you like a brother but in this very moment it doesn't even look like you can keep your own pack together. Kira moved, Lydia's busy with Parrish, Liam can't stand you in the moment, Malia's a hot mess and now you don't even trust the people close to you. I know you have a lot on your mind, but so do we!" she yelled.

He looked a little impressed at her but more likely confused as hell. "Well, what are you saying?" She looked at him "What I'm saying is - consider me not a part of the pack!"


	20. How To Not Save A Life

After leaving the pack Marlow went back home and sat down on her bed. Thinking about everything everything that she'd been trough with this pack. She wasn't sure if they'd be able to fix this one.

She suddenly remembered that Riley was still in town. She called her Dad. He told her she's on her way home to her and that he doesn't have time right now. Something threw the school sign into the building.

"Hey! Marlow?" she heard Riley yell out. She ran downstairs. "Hey, sorry for leaving you there earlier. There was a bit of a situation." I aplogized. "How much of a bit of a situation?" Riley asked. "A lot..." Marlow answered. "Come on" she added.

Marlow closed the door to her room and sat down on her bed. "Where's Stiles by the way?" Riley asked. "Don't know..." she shrugged "He got into a fight with Scott and then left." she continued. Riley nodded. "Soooo, you kinda jst brought me here for nothing now?" Riley asked. "Maybe..." she said. "I'm sorry. I thought we could stand trough this. You can leave if you want to, I'll bring you back." she offered. "Forget it. You guys will stand through this. And you'll need my help." she said determined. Marlow smiled. "Okay, so what do we do?" she asked.

"We call Mason. What's he up to?" she asked. Mason had been best friend too. Marlow knew he missed her just as much as she does. "He's probably very busy right now, he's helping Scott and the pack..or what's left of it. Hayden's injured really badly." Marlow explained. "Call him, ask him what's going on and how Hayden's doing. Trust me, it could be the first step in getting that pack back togehter." she said. Marlow nodded. She called Mason.

"Hello?" he asked over the phone sounding like he was in a hurry. "Mason? What's going on? How's Hayden?" Marlow asked. "Not good. And getting worse by the second! I'm at the hospital with Melissa and Liam, she might not make it." he explained. "Okay..." she said biting her nails. "How's Liam?" she asked. "You really want to know?" he asked back. "No. Riley wants to see you soon." she told him. "Riley? She's here? And you don't tell me about it?" he asked frantically. "Yeah, sorry. But since it's been so hectic..." she apologized. "True. Okay I'll see you soon. I have to get back to Melissa." he explained. "Kay bye." she said. Marlow hung up the phone sighing. She shook my head at the hopeful Riley. She sighed as well.

* * *

A few hours later they'd spend the night trying to figure out how to deal with the Chimeras, Theo and getting the pack back together. The two ended up deciding that they just couldn't figure it out, there was just too much that devided the pack right now. Marlow received a text from Mason.

 _Library. ASAP!_

She told Riley and left to get to the library. When she finally arrived there, she arrived to see a screaming Melissa, a distraught Mason and Scott lying on the floor - dead. "Roar!" Melissa screamed pounding her fists on Scotts chest. She was ripped out of my trance and ran to help them. "What the hell hap-" she yelled as Scott eyes opened, he let out a roar. She stepped back in schock. But kneeled down beside them eventually. "You're here." Scott said with a raspy voice. "You're alive." Marlow countered. Melissa helped Scott on his feet. "We gotta go. I have to get you home." she said walking him out the library. "Thank you for your help Mason." she said turning around. Marlow sighed, throwing her head back.


	21. Father

Marlow as sitting in her room when she got a call. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello, is this Marlow Stilinski?" a woman asked over the phone. "Yes this is she, why?" Marlow asked back. "Your brother told me to call you. Your Dad has been injured." she informed her. Marlow was to shocked to answer at first. "Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks for notifying me." she said after a few seconds.

"You're welcome." she said and then hung up. Marlow rushed to the hospital. Once arriving, she immediatly went to the admissions desk. "Hey, I'm looking for my dad. He's the Sheriff." the nurse was on the phone but pointed to the waiting room, where Stiles was stitting all alone, crying. She sat down next to him teary eyed. She put her head on his shoulder and waited for further news.

Marlow thought back to the time her mom died, she could tell Stiles was doing the same. He used to tell them that we still have him and now it looked like that was about to change. She, at some point, gave into her weariness and fell asleep on Stiles' lap.

"Marlow, you need to wake up. Marlow." she later heard a voice call out, thinking it was her dad's, Marlow opened her eyes and saw Melissa standing in front of her and Stiles. She sat up sat up. "How's he doing?" Marlow asked hastily. "He'll make a full recovery." she assured them. "Thank god..." Stiles said. "I wanna see him." he said trying to get into the operating room. Melissa held him back. "Not yet, it'll be two hours 'til the anesthesia wears off." the siblings nodded and sat back down.

* * *

More than two hours passed and their dad still didn't wake up. Stiles had been arguing with Dr. Geyer and Melissa for half an hour now. I stopped listening at some point. She sighed, throwing her head back. All Marlow knew was that it wasn't good, none of this had been good. She rubbed my temples when she turned her head and saw Scott by the elevator. She shook her head towards him and mouthed a voiceless "no". Too late. Stiles saw him and immediatly tackled Scott down. He yelled at him, accusing him of not saving their dad. Dr. Geyer, Melissa and Marlow were trying to pull Stiles off Scott. Stiles accidently elbowed Marlow in the jaw in the course of it.

"Ouch!" she yelled falling backwards. Dr. Geyer and Melissa let go of the two fighting boys, two security guards were seperating them anyway, to look at Marlow. Stiles kneeled next to her apologizing. "Forget it!" she yelled angrily. Marlow scrambled back to her feet. She looked at Scott. "You're dad isn't the only one that got hurt." he said. "Oh you'll heal." Stiles said angrily. "Not me." Scott said. And then he went on to tell them how Lydia was in a catatonic state. Stiles immediatly left to get to her. Marlow had to get out of there and walked through the hospital, when she found Mason and Liam. She rushed towards them.

"Marlow. How's your dad?" Mason asked worried. Marlow sighed, shaking her head "Not so good." he sighed and lightly patted her arm. "I'm sorry." Liam voiced out. Marlow drew her eyebrows together "Why?" she asked. "I feel like if I would've just stayed with Hayden instead of fighting Scott, then we could have done - something." he said. "It's not your faul. If anything, it's Theo's." Marlow said. Both boys nodded and then went on to tell them about this plan they had. They went to the school library to find out where the nemeton was, or how they could find it, and Marlow looked for Stiles.

She found him back in front of their dad's room. "How's Lydia?" she asked. "I don't know. Her mom threw me out. Said it's all our fault." he sighed. Marlow sighed. "Is it okay if I leave to help Liam and Mason. I'm kinda going crazy in here." she asked. Stiles nodded. "Go. It's probably for the best. I'll tell you if anything changes." Marlow hugged him and left.

* * *

Mason had texted Marlow, saying they were on their way to the nemeton. She found them in the woods after some looking. "Hey, okay so what are we looking for?" she asked. "Hayden. I've told you that." Marlow drew her eyebrows together "For her body." Liam added. Marlow nodded. "Shall we?" she asked. Liam nodded. Marlow flashed her blue eyes and Liam his yellow ones in order to find the nemeton. After looking around a bit they finally found the stomp. Mason was still clueless next to them. Liam put his arm around him and Mason looked at the tree in excitement.

They walked towards the nemeton and counted the bodys. Hayden's was missing. Liam told them that he thought that meant that Hayden was still alive. "We should get the cops." Mason voiced out, as suddenly flashlights were shone in their faces. Hayden stepped out of the lights leading a few deputys to the nemeton. "This is were I found the bodys." she said. The three stared at her in schock.

Marlow suddenly got a message telling her to get to the hospital. She told the deputys that she had to leave, they denied until she told them the Sheriff was her dad. She ran to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

She ran into the hospital and saw Scott, Malia, Melissa and - Chris. She ran forward and hugged him. "You're back!" she yelled, he laughed. "Yeah, but you need to get to your Dad." he said. Marlow nodded and ran off.

She stopped a bit before her dad's room. Hearing him talk to Stiles, she was overjoyed. "You still got me." Yes, that was what he used to tell them. She stood in the doorway smiling. She went and hugged them.


	22. Let's Get The Squad Back Together

In all the excitement with her Dad and Chris and Hayden being back Marlow completely forgot Riley. She walked into her Dad's room. Stiles and him were talking. "Hey Guys, with everything happening I completely forgot about Riley. Is it okay if I leave you here?" she asked interrupting them. They smiled "Get the hell out of here." Sheriff said. She waved them goodbye and left to get home.

* * *

Marlow dorve through another cold and dark fall night. And again, something was wrong. There was something she didn't like about all of this. Nonetheless, she had to get to Riley. Marlow could only imagine how furious she was right now. She brought her to Beacon Hills to help and it seemed like it was wasted so far. The pack was still broken. Theo was still out there. So were the Dread Doctors. They had accomplished nothing so far. She finally arrived at her house. She walked up the stairs and stormed into the house. "Riley! I'm so sorry, things have just been crazy. But now I'm he-" she said running around the house. Marlow stopped when she saw Riley lying in her bed - asleep. Marlow chuckled lightly. She went up to the bed and nudged her.

"Riley. You need to wake up." she said lightly shaking her. "Mmmh." she said opening her eyes. "It's wake-up time." she softly said. She stood up and looked at Marlow. "You're back." she said after fully waking up. Marlow nodded. "I'm so sorry I've left you alone so much." Marlow said. Riley waved her hand "Forget about it. More important, is the pack back together. How long have I been sleeping?" she asked. Marlow laughed. "The pack is not back together yet..." Marlow sighed "My Dad's alive," she continued "And you've probably been sleeping for a few hours and you deseved it." she finished. Riley looked disappointed at first. Then she seemed to think, then she had the biggest grin on her face.

"We're getting that pack back together!" she said pulling Marlow with her. "Were are we going?" Marlow asked reluctantly trailing after her. Riley turned around and looked at Marlow, her blue-green-grey eyes having the most heroic look she'd ever seen on her. "We're going to Scott."

* * *

Marlow put her arm in front of Riley's chest to prevent her from knocking. "This isn't such a good idea." Marlow said. Riley drew her eyebrows together. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know if we can really get this pack back together." Marlow admitted. Riley roled her eyes and pulled Marlow in with her. The doors closed quite heavily and with a loud thud. "Mom?" they heard Scott yell from upstairs. They went up to find a red ball of yarn in front of Scott's room. Marlow picked it up and handed it to him. "You lost this." she said, he took it with a smile. Marlow looked to her feet and saw a big mess of red yarn, photos of chimeras and other stuff that she would normally find on Stiles' murder board.

"So are you back in the pack?" he asked. "What pack?" Marlow asked. "So far it's just you, Riley and me." he looked confused "Why Riley?" he asked. "Why not? She's a Wercoyote-Witch. If there's anyone that can help us right now - it's her." Marlow said pushing Riley in Scott's direction. "Riley." he said smiling. "Scott." she said vice versa. "So? Are we gonna get this pack back together or not?" Riley asked. Marlow and Scott smiled. "Let's do it." he said. "Who are we getting first?" Marlow asked, kind of a dumb question. Who were they supposed to get, Lydia? who was in Eichen House, Kira? Who was still nowhere to be found, Stiles? who didn't talk to Scott, Malia? who was all over the place or Liam? the one that tried to kill Scott.

"Malia first." Scott said. Marlow and Riley nodded. "How will we all get there? There's only room for two on your bike." she said. She sighed. "Okay, You'll take Riley. I'll go talk to Liam and Mason." she said biting her tounge afterwards. Scott looked to the ground. "Sorry." Marlow said. "No, it's okay. Do that. It's a good plan." they walked out and Scott took Riley on his bike to Malia's farm. Marlow went to the school. Where she was supposed t be. She quickly found Liam and Mason in the hallway. Liam was angrily eyeing Theo who was standing with Hayden.

"Hey." Marlow greeted. "Marlow, I heard your Dad's okay." Mason said. Marlow nodded smiling. "What's up with grumpy?" she asked nodding towards Liam. "You saw." Liam growled angrily. Marlow sighed annoyed and put her hands on his face and made him look into her eyes. "Remember what I told you a year ago, at that scrimmage game." he nodded and looked into Marlow's eyes. His breath became slower and slower. "You calm, tiger?" Marlow asked, he let out a groan. "I thought we moved past that." he whined. "Not yet." she said. "Anyways, Liam, Marlow. I think we all know what's going on." Mason said. Both looked at him confused, then Mason pointed to a passing Corey. "Theo's building a pack of dead chimeras." Mason said.

"You could be right. But if he really builds a pack of dead chimeras..." Marlow started. "Then what other chimeras are alive and kicking right now?" Mason added. They looked at each other. "Okay, we know Hayden, Corey and Josh are alive." Liam said. "Then maybe we need to find out who else is." Marlow suggested. "How?" Mason asked. "With you?" Marlow and Liam said simultaniously. Mason looked at them confused. "You are gonna go and talk to Corey..." Marlow said putting a finger on his chest. "It's not like you haven't been gushing all over him anyway." she said smirking.

* * *

So they went to the library to help the other students clean it up. So Mason could talk to Corey. Mason took a stack of books from the wagon and approached Corey. His face lit up when he saw Mason. It was definatly the cutest thing Marlow'd seen all week. Well and then - then Mason started talking. "Sooo, you're alive." he said. Marlow sighed. Liam put his head in the palms of his hands, shaking his head. Mason was aalready lost.

"That-that must have been really difficult to explain to your parents." Mason added. "Not really. They didn't notice me much before that. I think they're just glad, they can sue the hospital now." Corey said. "They gotta be happy you're alive." Mason contered. "Are you?" Corey immediatly asked back. "Me? Uhm. yeah alive is definatly better than dead. You know? Much better." Mason muttered. "You have no idea what to say to me, do you?" Corey asked laughing. "Naah, not really. No." Mason admitted. "Can I ask you a question then?" Corey asked. "Yeah sure." Mason smiled. "What are you doing Saturday night?" Corey asked. Marlow gasped and nudged Liam. He smiled.

"Liam? Can I talk to you?" Marlow asked. "Sure." he nodded. "You should talk to Scott. We're trying to get the pack back together." she said adressing the elephant in the room. He was focused on the books, clearly trying to avoid the topic. She left it at that, Liam would come around. They kept sorting the books.

"Did you hear about that Beast?" Liam asked breaking the silence. Marlow shook my head. "It was attacking me and Hayden yesterday." he said. Marlow sighed. "Oh come on." she said putting her head in her palms. "I have to go outside and call Scott." she put the books down and went into the hallway. she dialed Scott's Number.

"Hey, Scott. What's going on? Did you get Malia." Marlow asked. "No. She said no. Stiles and I made up though - Hey Marlow!" she heard Stiles yell in the distance. Marlow laughed. "Great. I'm in the school with Liam and Mason. We found out some things too." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "It's hard to explain over the phone. Where are you guys?" she asked. "At the telecom building, where the beast attacked." he explained. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit." she said hanging up the phone. Marlow left without telling the boys they'd get along without her.

* * *

Marlow sneaked inside the building when she arrived. Inside she found a hole in the ground. She heard fighting screams coming from it. Despite knowing better she roared, flashed her blue eyes, brought out her fangs and claws and jumped down on the person standing under the hole. It was Tracy. Marlow knocked her away from Scott in the process. She quickly overpowered me and hurled her against a wall. In very blurred vision she saw Scott knocking her down. Suddenly Corey became visible and clearly afraid at Scott's fangs.

Suddenly Theo stepped into the picture "Okay!" he said turning everyone's attention to him. "Maybe they're not ready to take on an Alpha." he continued. "Especially when he can smeel fear." he said looking at Corey. "He's got fangs." Corey said defensively. Marlow got back up as Tracy and Corey carried out Josh."But they're clearly ready to take on a beta wercoyote and...an omega Wercoyote-Witch? Are you a Chimera too?" he asked. Marlow looked over and saw Riley and Stiles on the floor - paralyzed by Tracy's venom.

"No." she said "and screw you!" she added feeling the back of her head. She could make out a bleeding wound. Theo continued, ignoring the last comment. "What did you do?" Scott asked schocked at the sight of the ressurected chimeras. "Found some new friends. I don't take rejection well." Theo explained. "That's what I wanted to tell you." she said groaning as she moved further. Scott looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked supporting her as she was about to fall. "Yeah, It'll heal." she brushed it off. Theo stepped out of the tunnel, into Stiles vision. "Hey Theo." Stiles said down on the floor. "Stiles." Theo said. Then he stepped in front on some writing on the floor. It read "Damnatio Memoriae". He then broke it with his foot. He approached them.

"You're gonna leave here, thinking that you need to worry about me. But you're wrong. We're actually back on the same side." he said. "Because that thing, that's what we need to worry about. You're pack and mine. We're gonna go back to school and pretend like we're normal teenagers. But at night, we're gonna be fighting for our lives." he explained. "What is it?" Stiles asked. "It's not a chimera." Theo immediatly answered. "But it's just a kid underneath, like us." Scott thought. Marlow thought the same thing the first time she heard about it. "Not anymore." Theo said. He then left with his pack. "Scott, help me." Marlow said trying to lift Riley to sit her up against the wall. "Careful." she muttered. Scott came over and together they lifted her and then Stiles against the wall. Stiles looked atMarlow's head. "Are you okay? It doesn't look like it's healing." he said worried. She touched the back of her head. Scott looked at her head. "Maybe you have the same thing that I have." he suggested. Marlow drew her eyebrows together. "My wound doesn't heal." he said. "It doesn't matter right now. What the hell was Theo talking about?" she asked changing the subject.

"He knew what it meant, and I can't remember the words." Scott said talking about the writing on the ground. "Demnatio Memoriae." Marlow and Stiles said simultaneously. Scott looked at them. "Means a condemnation of memory." Stiles explained. "And it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, what ever this last Chimera really is, it's not something new. Something old. Really old." he went on. "So they didn't create a new creature." Scott figured. "They ressurected one." Stiles added.

"Guys, we need to get this pack back together." Marlow sighed. Scott nodded and went on to draw one of the lines from their pack symbol. "We need help." he agreed. "If Theo's got his new pack now, then we need ours. We have to get the others back." he added. "The others? You mean Kira, who's currently batteling a homocidal fox inside of her, Malia, who isn't even speaking to either of us, Lydia, who's stuck in Eichen House and Liam, who almost killed you?" he asked. "He's got a point." Riley added. "But also known as our best friends." Scott reminded them. Marlow nodded. "Now he's got a point." she said.

"Okay, how?" Stiles gave in. "One by one." Scott answered looking down on the circle. "You're not seriously gonna make me do it." Stiles said. "You're a part of the pack, right?" Scott asked "Okay." Stiles answered and then drew the outer circle. "Just a quick question, am I still needed in this or...?" Riley asked on the ground. "Yes!" they yelled together. Marlow went to pick Riley off the ground and Scott did the same with Stiles. "We need to find Kira." Scott decided. Marlow nodded.

"I still hate that tattoo." Stiles reminded them. "I know." Scott said. They went on to get into the Jeep. Scott decided to drive it. "Hey, we need to stop by the Sheriff's Station. I need to get something." Marlow said. Scott nodded. By the time they'd arrived at the station So they took her in with them, leaving Stiles in the Jeep. Inside, Deputy Parrish was about to head out when his and Riley's eyes met. They both stared at each other in schock. "Uncle Jordan?" Riley asked.


	23. Kira

"Uncle Jordan!?" Stiles yelled slamming the front door to Scott's house shut. Everyone was just a little overwhelmed with this situation. "Stiles, careful." Scott warned. Riley and Parrish arrived were there as and they all sat down and tried to find the best way to deal with this. Marlow decided to be the nagotiator once again.

"Okay, Riley, Parrish why don't you start with telling us your family history." Marlow suggested. She now finally knew who the teenager in her vision was. Stiles gave her a pretty weirded out look. She nudged him from in the side and he stopped.

"Okay. So my Dad was Tim, he was a Werecoyote, and my Mom was Cassie and she was a witch. Both of them born that way..." she started "My Dad and Mom both died in a car crash when I was like 6 years old. After that I was put up for adoption. I was in the system for a long time, I was in and out of foster homes. I was never able to stay anywhere for long, keeping a secret as big as this isn't easy and I wasn't really able to controle my powers yet, you know what that's like." she explained. Marlow and Scott both nodded.

"And then?" Stiles asked. "Then I rebelled and at some point lived on the streets. And then Marlow came and now were all here." she said. Marlow still looked at her confused, she could see Stiles and Scott felt the same way. "So where does Parrish fit in in all that mess?" Marlow asked. "Cassie was my older sister." Parrish said. "So why didn't she live with you back then?" Scott asked. "I was only 16 and my parents were apparently already stressed out enough after taking care of me for all these years so..." he explained. They nodded.

"Okay, now that we've discussed that. Let's get Kira back." Scott suggested. "Yeah, you do that. I gotta go home." Parrish said. "Are you coming with me?" he asked Riley as he walked out. Riley shook her head. "I'd rather help them." Marlow touched her arm. "Get going." she reassured. Riley nodded. "Okay, good luck with Kira." she said waving goodbye.

"So what's the plan?" Marlow asked after they left. "You're gonna go to school. We'll fix the jeep and hit the road." Stiles explained. Marlow gasped. "Why? I wanna help!" she protested. "One of us needs to go to school so Dad doesn't get suspicious." he said. "Who cares if he finds out? He knows everything anyway." Marlow argued. "Remember what happened when he found out we were in mexico? Yeah, both of us, grounded for the SUMMER!" he yelled. Marlow looked him in the eyes, her look challenging. She grumbled, "Mmmmh, fine! But I'm seriously sick and tired of being left out!" she yelled storming off. On her way out she accidently ran into Liam. "Good luck accomplisching anything with these two today." she said heading out.

Nothing was right these days. That's what she thought when Marlow walked home to get ready for school. Nothing felt good, everything was off. No minute passed without someone attacking. She finally arrived home and immediatly dropped down on her bed once she was in her room. She took a heavy breath and then turned around to face the familiar sound of her alarm clock. "Oh man." Marlow complained turning the alarm off. She sat back up and decided it's time to change the clothes she was in. She changed into some tights, jeans shorts, a flowy blouse and her sneakers. She put her hair up in a bun, since there hadn't been any time left to wash them. She walked down to eat something and realized how quiet it actually was without Stiles and her dad. It was weird. She didn't like it. She went on to eat something and then drove off to school.

* * *

Marlow walked into the hallway and immediatly saw Mason and Liam. She rushed over to them. "Hey." Mason greeted. "Hi." she greeted back. "Okay so, I've not been in school for a bit, what's our first period again?" she asked. "Biology." Mason said. "Uchhh, hate it." Marlow complained. "Girl, you can hate it all you want but you need to pass this school year. So you better get it together." Mason warned. Marlow grumbled "Mmmmh, fine! This is the worst day ever, first I'm not allowed to help get Kira back and now this!" she yelled running down the halls. Mason and Liam following her.

In class she sat down on the first free spot she could find. Mason walked over to her before sitting down on his place. "You really need to get it together woman. I'm not just saying this like that, you need to. You're on the verge of being held back. Just do this, okay?" he asked. Marlow nodded. He went and sat down.

Miss Finch entered the class and started the period by talking about Codominance. "Codominance. A relationship among alleles where both alleles contribute to the phenotype of the heterozygote." she said. Marlow starred at her, no expression at all. "Quite a mouthfull, I know . But it's exactly what we'll be learning in todays lab. Students of the first and third rowe, look behind you. These are your lab partners." Marlow saw that Liam and Hayden were now lab partners and after pulling away the girl behind Corey, Mason and him were partners. Marlow sat in the very back of the classroom and as my partner turned around Marlow realized it was no other than - "Greenberg?"

* * *

Partnering up with Greenberg wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either. She stared on the riddle Miss Finch gave them. "Greenberg, focus!" Marlow snapped hitting him in the arm. Marlow knew Liam and Hayden were fighting. She didn't need to know about what but she knew they were fighting. The minutes seemed to slow down, but then again not. After what seemed like a decade she had done the task and the bell finally rang. "Thank God!" she mumbled walking out of the classroom. The next periods passed a little faster, luckily. Marlow knew Mason was gonna go on another date with Corey and that he found some information revolving our new opponent. And once again, she was the only one who accomplished nothing.

Marlow was so glad when the final bell rang. She immediatly ran out of the school and drove to Scott's house. She saw Kira and her face lit up. "Kira!" she silently yelled seeing that Scott was asleep. Marlow hugged her and was just so relieved to see her back here. Back in the pack. One down. Three to go. "So, how was school today?" Stiles asked. "Meh. I had to work with Greenberg in Biology." Marlow explained. "Greenberg is still alive?" Stiles asked. Marlow sighed and sat down pulling Kira with her. "Explain. What happened?" Marlow asked eagerly. So Kira went on to explain how she and her Mom had to fight Skinwalkers and Stiles and Scott rescued them and how her and him kissed.

I sighed. "This was definatly quite a ride for you huh?" Marlow asked, Kira nodded. The rest of the day went by slow. In the course of it Liam and Mason came over, Kira woke up Scott so Liam and Mason could break the news to them. "What's going on?" Scott asked clearly confused as to why they were here. "I found out something from Corey. We know what Theo is doing." Mason started. "He's looking for an Alpha. A blind Alpha." Liam finished. "Deucalion." Scott said. "Oh my damn." Marlow sighed.


	24. Malia

The pack had to get Malia back now. Though that could probably be said easier than done. Right after finding out Deucaelion was gonna be back, Marlow and Stiles decided to visit their dad in the hospital. In the meantime they'd picked up Riley. So she could help them. Coming into the hospital they saw Parrish - looking at 23 bodies being wheeled in. It was a horrible sight for anyone, even the most trained eye. 23 bodies, 23 innocent people being sacrificed for yet another bloodthirsty beast.

After the Sheriff gave Parrish a "pep talk" Parrish walked away. Marlow encouraged Riley to go after him. She, on the other hand, walked over to her dad. "Hey, daddy." she said hugging him. "Hey sweetie, it's the middle of the night. Shouldn't you be at home, asleep?" he asked. Marlow sarcastically laughed "As if that is ever possible in Beacon Hills." she said mockingly. He gave her a worried glance. "I'm fine. We just have to get this pack together and beat that whatever and then hopefully I can sleep at last."

Marlow heard her dad talking, but focused her hearing on Riley and Parrish arguing. "You signed me up for school?" Riley almost yelled. "No, the sherrif did it." Parrish said trying to defend himself. "Why? Why, why, why? What did I ever do to you guys?" she whined. "What are you winig about? It's just school." Parrish contered. "Just school? Did you even take a look at me? I have thousands of holes in my clothes, I probably haven't taken a shower in a year and messy hair and most important of all, school only lasts for like 1 or 2 months! I'll look like the weirdo immediatly." Riley sighed.

"You signed her up for school?" Marlow asked her dad. He stopped talking to look at the arguing couple. He sighed "Yes." he admitted. "Why? Why now? School lasts like another month." Marlow asked. "I figured you'd need all the help you can get. Riley can't just walk in and out of school all the time." Sheriff explained. "So you signed her up without her even knowing?" Marlow asked. "I don't think I have to explain myself to you anymore. Riley will go to school, just like you. Now, just go home. You have school tomorrow."

Marlow groaned annoyed. But eventually did as told. "Riley, are you going with Parrish?" she asked. Riley looked at him and shook her head. "I'd rather not. Is it cool if I stay at Marlow's tonight?" Riley asked her uncle. He sighed "Sure, it's probably for the best. Come back at any time." he offered. She weakly smiled. Finally home, Marlow and Riley fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

The next day at school was horrible. Deputys with shotguns, roaming the halls. Students everwhere frightened as hell. A strict curfew. Not a single moment passed by without some dead-eyed deputy looking at Marlow.

Marlow and Riley walked trough the school. She'd borrowed Riley some of her clothes, some jeans, a simple blouse and some boots. She took a shower and probably for the first time ever did her make-up, or Marlow did it actually. And due to the fact that a serial killer was on the loose, making armed deputys roam the halls of the school, no one really cared that she was the new girl in school just a month before the summer holidays.

They'd found Stiles and Scott, arguing with a deputy in the hallway. "You don't think this is a bit much in terms of firepower for a highschool?" Stiles asked the helpless looking deputy. "Your dad issued us with these and he wouldn't officialy say why." he explained. Marlow laughed on the inside. _"If only he knew."_ she thought to herself. "Did he say anything unofficially?" Scott asked. "No. But everyone's got a theory." Strauss admitted. "What's yours?" Stiles asked. "I shouldn't be talking to you guys, don't you have class?" he tried shaking them off.

"Come on Strauss, what's your theory?" Stiles asked again. Strauss looked around to reassure no one would listen. He leaned in close "Do you guys believe in the supernatural?" he asked. Ha!" Marlow snorted that was too funny not to laugh at. After leaving deputy Strauss to do his thing again, leaving his question rather unanswered, Riley hollored the boys over. "Okay guys, I know the plan right now is to get Malia back, but my inner witch powers tell me that Malia's quite busy batteling with her own demons right now." Riley explained.

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. "What is going on with you too?" Marlow asked couriously. After a short pause, they finally talked "We know Malia is batteling her demons, as Riley just said it, we know that her Mother is here...or on the way here...and that she's going to try and kill her." Scott admitted. Marlow stared at them baffled. "And you wouldn't tell me?" she asked. "You didn't tell me Malia was going to try and KILL someone that apparently is a professional assasin? What is it with you all and keeping secrets lately? Am I just not authorized to know things anymore? Did I really re-join the pack, just to be left out of everything?" Marlow asked. "No, it's not like that. You know that. You're just gonna have to exept that I want to keep you safe. I mean look at what we're dealing with...a bloodthirsty, giant beast! I'm gonna make damn sure to protect you and Riley." Stiles explained.

"Why just us?" Riley asked. Stiles drew his eyebrows together. "Why not Kira or Malia or Liam? Right now all I'm understanding is, that you know need all the help you can get. Marlow and I are strong enough to help you do this. I might be an even better assett, since I not only have Werecoyote powers in me, but I can also controle the elements." Riley explained. "Like Avatar?" Stiles asked. Riley sighed "No. Not like Avatar. Like someone that was brought here to help you and is now gonna make damn sure to do so." Riley explained. "Just let them help already." Scott said bumping Stiles' shoulder. Stiles sighed "Fine. But if you die, then that's on you." he said pointing his finger at Marlow.

"Good. So what's the plan?" Maelow asked. "Well, you guys spend the rest of the day in school and I'm going to visit Lydia in Eichen." Stiles explained. "And I'm gonna look for Liam." Scott added. I glared at them "Seriously?" Marlow asked. "Sorry." Stiles said as he rushed out of the school. Marlow groaned annoyed after Scott left as well.

"Come on, girl. Cheer up. We get to spend an entire day at a school with several armed deputys. It's gonna be fun!" Riley said in her most sarcastically cheerful sounding voice possible. Marlow sighed but eventually walked to my next class with Riley.

* * *

The day went by just as unprogressive for Marlow and Riley as possible. School 'til three, curfew afterwards and waiting on further news. It was so tiring, never being needed. She then got a text from Scott.

 _Clinic, ASAP!_

"Progress, progress, progress!" Marlow cheered pulling Riley into her car. "What's going on?" Riley asked as she tried to keep up with Marlow's pace. "Progress! That's what's going on." Marlow yelled.

They drove off to the clinic and burst into the room. "Malia!" Marlow yelled running in to hug her. "Ouch." she complained. "Oh sorry." Marlow said seeing she had a shot wound. "It's okay." she assured Marlow. "So you're back?" Marlow asked. Malia nodded. "Oh, thank god." Marlow said.

An hour later everyone had gathered at Scott's place. "Okay guys, Let's get Lydia!" Marlow said.


	25. A Friend To Die For

First step in getting Lydia back: Getting into Eichen! Which could quite possibly be harder than they expected, with a killer fox somewhere inside Kira and a firey hellhound inside Parrish, everything could go wrong real fast. Which was why Malia and Kira would practice Malia's electric skills tomorow and we would hope Hellhound-Parrish wouldn't get us all killed.

The Chimera Pack wasn't that easy to get rid off of either, it was like everywhere the pack looked, they were there. They knew what they were up to and vice versa. But there was no time to worry about them now. They needed to get Lydia back.

Stiles and Scott were currently on the road. The Beast had been seen again and now the hospital was under evacuation. It was madness. Marlow was at home with Riley, waiting for further news. After what had seemed like 5 hours she finally got a call from Stiles. SHe answered it and was immediatly told not to put them on speaker phone.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Marlow hastily asked. "Stiles get off this channel." she heard someone say over the phone. "Was that Dad?" she asked again. After a conversation between their dad and Stiles he finally answered her. "Doesn't matter, we're going to the hospital. You need to come too." he sternly told her. "Why? What's going on?" Marlow asked. "It's headed there. The Beast is headed there!" Scott yelled. "I'm on my way." she said. Before hanging up she heard dispatch say that "a man on fire" was headed towards the hospital. "Man on fire? I can't bring Riley then, she doesn't know about him yet." Marlow whispered into the phone walking away from Riley so she wouldn't hear.

"I can't belive you didn't tell her. Doesn't matter, you have to bring Riley. We need her just as much as we need you right now, okay?" he asked. "Fine. But it's not my job to tell her! He knows, he can tell her himself!" Marlow loudly whispered. She hung up the phone and her and Riley drove to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital...you can't even describe it anymore, it was madness. It looked like the apocalypse broke out, broken things everywhere and it was completely empty. The girls looked around to find Scott, Stiles and the Sheriff. They finally found them having an intese conversation. Marlow and Riley ran towards them and were about to stop the three of them when suddenly the "man on fire" came flying against a wall.

"Uncle Jordan? What the hell!?" Riley yelled looking at her charred uncle on the ground. He seemed to be in daze still, Riley kneeled down in front of him. "Uncle Jordan!" she screamed in his face. He then snapped out of it. "Riley?" he asked in a daze. Riley looked up at the group. Meanwhile Scott followed some bloody paw prints. As they followed him Marlow hit Stiles. "Well done, dumbass!" Marlow hissed. He hit her back. Marlow groweld in response.

Much to their surprise and schock, the paw prints ended at some point. Revealing bloody shoe prints. "What is happening?" Marlow mumbled sighing.

* * *

The night before Riley stormed off. She pulled Parrish along and Marlow hadn't heard from her since. Marlow didn't know what to do, but she needed to do it fast. Especially now that Stiles and Scott found out from Deaton that Lydia will release a killer scream, if they didn't stop Valack from doing whatever he was going to do to her. And with Mrs. Martin nowhere near agreeing to get her daughter out of Eichen, the pack had to go behind the Sheriff's back to free Lydia.

Marlow decided to talk to Riley. She drove to Parrish's apartment, trying to puzzle together an apologie in her head. She was in the wooded area of the road. Marlow suddenly felt tired, just tired because of the lack of sleep lately. She shut her eyes for just a second and then slid of the road and into a ditch. Her car flipped around, she felt like she was trapped in a shitty Action Movie. The car came to a halt on it's roof.

Marlow was still buckled in she had to get out of the car. She didn't know if it was gonna go up in flames. She let out a painful groan and managed to unbuckle the damn seat belt. Her first instinct was to kick out the window on the door to get out. It took her a lot work to kick it out, but she ended up being able to do it.

"Ahh." she complained crawling out the window. She turned around and sat up as much as possible. She slid away from the car, eventually collapsing to the floor again. She felt something very painful in her abdomen. She looked down only to see a lot of blood.

She wasn't heeling, Marlow at least didn't feel anything. She didn't know why. She couldn't think clear. All she could see where the stars - before she passed out.


	26. Lydia

*Siren sounds*

"We need to get her to the Hospital!" Marlow heard a voice in the distance say. Her vision was blurry, she saw mostly white, bright lights. Her head was throbbing, her abdomen hurt like hell.

*Siren sounds*

She slipped in and out of conciousness. Nothing was clear. She felt someone lift her and the next thing Marlow knew she was in the hospital, getting prepped for surgery. Then she lost conciousness again.

She woke up in a white, very white room. "Marlow. Marlow." it echoed through the room. Marlow turned around to see my mom. "Oh my god! I'm dead?!" mostly schock and anger boiled up in her. Her mom laughed a bit "No. Not yet..and not so soon. It's not your time." Marlow felt so relieved. Must've one of those surgery dreams, they always show in the movies.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be in this state normally." her expression turned into a worried one. "Listen closely. Your abilitys are getting influenced by something, something powerful." she said. "By what?" Marlow asked "Not by what, by who. It's the dread doctors. They're doing to you, what they've done to your friend, Kira." Marlow wasn't even gonna ask how she knows Kira, it's probably 'cause ghosts know everything. "Only it seems to be affecting you in a different way, while Kira looses control of her powers, you are loosing them completely. You need to be careful, you can't help your brother and your friends as much as you want to. Let Riley help them."

"You know I can't do that. What if this happens to Riley too?" Marlow said. She smiled "I do. I'm not asking you to give up and sit this one out...all I'm asking is for you to take a step back. It might affect Riley too, I don't know. Just look out for yourselfs, all of you! I love you so much, and I don't want to see you again here any time soon. Okay?" she asked looking Marlow in the eyes. Marlow nodded. "Goodbye, baby." she said.

Suddenly woke up with a heavy breath. A nurse put her hands around Marlow's face. "Calm down. You're in the hospital. The anesthesia should work soon." and as soon as she finished her sentence, Marlow went back to sleep.

* * *

Riley decided to help the Pack anyway, holding grudges against them and Marlow was pointless. Also stupid, wasn't their fault. She should've known Jordan was supernatural, it runs in the Family after all.

But as soon as she arrived Riley faced a new obstacle. Lockdown. Luckily that was an obstacle she could avoid. Her witch side made it possible for her to sort of orb inside. And because she can easily target the place she needs to be, in this case where ever the hell Lydia was, she immdiatly found her room...and an on fire Corey being thrown past her by no other than her own Uncle.

Someone pulled her out of the way, she didn't realize who in all of that chaos. She tried concentrating on what's going on, but it there was too much going on. Riley decided to orb away, knowing she Parrish had this one. She concentrated on Scott.

"Riley?" she turned around, facing Liam. "You're here? How, I thought there was a lockdown?" he asked. "Doesn't seem to bother my powers." she said smirking. "Where's Scott?" Riley asked.

"In there." he said, pointing into a room with a girl inside. He had his claws buried in her neck. She didn't even want to know what was going on in there. "Now what?" she asked.

Before he could answer there was a clicking sound and the door opened. Two Guards entered. She tapped Liam on the shoulder "You take this one, I take that one." he nodded.

Taking these two wimps out was easy, all it took was jumping on them and knocking them out. But, suddenly a much bigger one came in. Like, really freaking big. "Holy-" Riley started "Shit." Liam added.

"I don't know, man." she whispered. "We have to, or else this plan will fail completely." he reminded her. She nodded "Here goes nothing." She didn't remember much of the fight, there was a lot of punching and a lot of roares. In the end the door to the girls room opened, Scott looked as confused as ever and the guard went down.

"We did it!" Riley exclaimed, Liam went down as well. "Goddamnit!" Scott still eyed me. "Well, what did you find out?" I asked. "We gotta find Parrish, now!" Scott said, waking up Liam.

"Okay." Riley said, despite being confused about all of this. "Well, come on." she said, running away. After running around the building for a few minutes they found Parrish passed out in a stairwell.

"Uhhhm, got a lighter?" Riley asked Scott. He nodded, taking one out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Oh and hand me that aerosal." she added. "Okay, let's see if this works." they backed up a bit and Riley placed the lighter close enough to Parrish's body that it should wake him up. She "burned" him for a few seconds when he woke up roaring.

"Okay, okay...okay. Great. Okay." Riley said in awe. "What happened? How did I get here?" Parrish asked, sitting up. "No idea. But we need you." Scott explained. Riley didn't get a lot of what they were saying. They were talking about a "Plan B" and since Riley was busy being angry at everyone, she didn't know what the hell was going on.

They all walked back to the corridor of Lydias room. Scott, Liam and Riley hid while they let Parrish go and try to pass the mountains ash. "Do you think he can do it?" Riley asked Scott. And all of the sudden Parrish walked through the mountain ash.

"He burns throught it as he walks." Scott explained. "Okkkay." Riley said, stretching out the word because this was still confusing her. "Okay, let's go." Scott said, pulling Riley with him.

"What now?" she asked. "We find Lydia." Scott said. And they did, with Parrish walking in the front and throwing Stiles out the way. Before Lydia could kill them all with their scream, Parrish put Lydia in a tight embrace and with that he shielded her deadly scream from them.

Afterwards Scott, Stiles and Liam rushed Lydia to the main - still locked - gate. Meanhwile Riley helped her uncle to the gate as well.

Scott and Liam were discussing how Scott thought Mason might tank the plan of opening the gate and how Liam believed in him. All Riley knew was that they had to get out of there before Lydia kills them all.

But, despite Scotts worries, Mason actually made it. The gate opened and Malia and Kira pulled up in Stiles Jeep. As Scott was getting Lydia into the Jeep, Riley felt Jordan go limp next to her and he went down. She almost had a heart attack when she saw a girl standing next to her, then grabbing Lydia.

"What the hell!?" Riley yelled. "Tracy." Scott said, trying to pursue the girl. "I'm taking her with me and there's nothing you can do abou-" she was knocked by an electro-schocking stick and holding it was Lydia's mom.

"Get my daughter out of this hell hole." she ordered. Scott and Stiles got Lydia into the Jeep and drove off.

* * *

Riley woke up Jordan and they drove off in the police car. A few minutes later Riley got a call from Melissa.

"We need to go to the hospital, like right now!" Riley almost yelled. "Why? What's happening?" Parrish asked. "I'll explain on the way. Go." she said.

When they arrived at the hospital, Riley ran straight ahead, leaving Parrish to do the explaining at the administration. Riley already saw the Sherrif and Melissa talking in front of a room.

When they saw her they stopped her from rushing in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop." Melissa said. "What happened?" Riley asked out of breath. "She got in an accident. But she'll be fine."

"What do you mean accident? Why didn't she heal?" Riley whispered. "We don't know. We're gonna ask her once she wakes up." the Sherrif explained. Riley finally calmed down a bit.

"Why don't you just sit down and wait." Melissa offered. Riley nodded and sat down.

* * *

About and hour later, Stiles arrived at the hospital. "What happened?" he asked Riley. She stod up and explained to him what happened. ANd just as she was about to tell him that in the meantime Marlow woke up but their dad is in, the Sherrif walked out and Stiles went in.

Riley stood in the doorframe and smiled as Stiles hugged Marlow.


	27. Oh Brother

**EDITORS NOTE:** From now on I will write this story from a writers POV. It will still be Marlows story. Just from the writers POV. I hope you don't mind. I love you all and thanks for reading x)

* * *

"Wait. You what?!" Riley asked Marlow in disbelieve. After Marlow got out of the hospital, she took Riley and sat down with her immediatly to tell her the news. "I saw my Mom. Well, I kinda doubt I really _saw_ her. I guess it was a dream or vision or something. But she told me that we can't be involved as much as we may want to." Marlow explained.

Riley still looked at her, not understanding what was going on. "But why not? What is even going on?" the girl asked hopelessly. "I don't know what is going on. But apparently the Dread Docotors are influencing our powers, just like Kira, only in a different way. We're slowly losing them. We have to stay out of it. Or at least not be involved in every deadly fight there is." Marlow explained again. Riley understood now. Still she wasn't too pleased Marlow got her here for almost nothing. But it was whatever. At least she got to help a bit. "You can't tell anyone though. I don't want people thinking I've lost my mind." Marlow demanded, Riley nodded.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Marlow asked Riley. They'd been in Rileys room for what seemed like hours now. "Oh, apparently the beast was stricking again. And now I don't know. I think Stiles is home, Malia and Braeden are hiding from her mother and Scott is with Kira." Riley went on to explain. Marlow lightly smiled at her. Riley raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked. "It is unbelievable to me that a few weeks ago you didn't even know most of these people and now you're talking so casually about them." Marlow said. They both broke out in a fit of laughter and spend the rest of the night talking and watching movies. They both couldn't really believe it, but not getting involved actually felt great. It wasn't like they could ignore their situation though.

* * *

"Well go stop him, you idiot!" Marlow yelled at the body of her best friend behind his locker. They had just found out that Corey was about to leave town. "No, why would I?" Mason asked, closing his locker. Marlow looked at him in schock. She lightly slapped him across the face. "Ouch!" he complained.

"You seriously wanna stand here and tell me you're gonna let your soon-to-be-husband go?!" she quietly yelled. "Soon-to-be-what? We're not even dating!" Mason yelled back at her. "You are meant for each other." she said.

He looked at her as if he was begging for her to end this. Marlow started getting angry. She hit him with the book in her hand. "GO. TALK. TO. HIM.!" she yelled, never taking that book down.

"Ou, ou, ouch! Stop it! You crazy violent person, that I thought was my best friend!" Marlow stopped and never stopped giving him her angry gaze. Mason retaliated with his famous pout, but it was no use. Marlow won arguments, always!

"Fine! But if my heart gets broken, you'll be the one to fix it!" he yelled leaving. "Don't worry, I'll even make sure to slash his tires if he does!" she yelled after him. "I might need to do so anyways so he doesn't leave." she mumbled to herself, walking off to her next class.

A few steps later she walked into Stiles and Scott. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't walk away to fast." Scott said, raising his arms as if he was trying to stop her. "You just almost died and I haven't seen you since. How are you?" he asked.

Marlow was so in thought that she almost didn't hear him talking. "Uhhm..yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking. I'm on my way to class." she lied. She actually just didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on now.

"How's Lydia?" she asked, to change the subject. "She's good. We're actually heading to the library to plan our next move with her." Stiles explained. "Great." Marlow said.

"Well, see you later." Marlow said, walking off. Stiles told Scott to go to the library already and then stopped Marlow. "What?" she asked annoyed. "I know for a fact that you and Liam have the same period right now." Stiles explained. Marlow sarcastically clapped in his face. "Great. You can read, we have the same class so what?" she asked.

"That class is a free period. Why are you avoiding us?" he asked. "I'm not avoiding you." she answered. "Yes you are. Do you realize what danger we're all in right now? There's a deadly beast out there, ready to kill us. Don't you understand?" he asked.

"Oh I understand. I understand, that in this day and age I can't even spend one school day without almost getting killed. I understand that alone in this year, Liam and I broke up, Chimeras were after us and still are, you almost died, Scott and you broke your friendship, everyone let Theo fool them, Scott DIED, Hayden died, Corey died, Lydia almost died taking everyone around down with her, dad almost died and so did I. Maybe you guys should think twice before planning some other deadly move and just run."

Stiles looked at her in schock. "What, so you're just gonna give up now? After five years of this, after almost being done. You want to give up now?" he asked. "Wake up, Stiles! There is never going to be a done. _This_ thing will never stop. There's never going to be some sort of finish line, there will always be a new year and a new bad guy. And if you guys don't have to fight them. Liam, Riley, Hayden and I will. Not to mention that Mason won't stop obsessing over this whole thing either. Do you think I want to lose one of my friends, or dad or YOU? Or that I want to die for good next time? I'm trying to survive and again, you guys should do the same."

Marlow walked away before Stiles could answer. She didn't even mean to lash out at him like that, yet it felt right. Letting out her anger and tellin her brother the thruth she knew he knew anyways.

* * *

As the school day progressed, Marlow eventually got a message from Stiles asking her to meet her in front of the school. She reluctantly did so, even though trying to avoid any kind of confrontation with her brother, hoping he hadn't told Scott and the others about their argument already.

"What do you need?" Marlow asked meeting Scott and her brother in front of the school. "I know you're not really up for helping us right now, but will you at least help us with the harmless stuff?" Scott asked, making her realize Stiles did in fact tell at least Scott about their conversation.

Marlow sighed. "What is it?" she asked, giving in. Her mom didn't say she can't help at all. "We have too get the charity game that's going down tonight stopped." Stiles said. "Why?" Marlow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We think the beast is going to attack there, so we need to stop it before innocent people get hurt." Scott explained. Marlow nodded. "So how are we gonna get that game stopped?" she asked.

"We're gonna need some help." Stiles said. "Don't make such a mistery out of it please." Marlow whined. "Just come on." Stiles said, pulling his sister by the arm.

* * *

They drove for a little until they arrived at a rehabilitation center, Stepping Stones. "Okay guys, I swear I'll help. You could have just started with an intervention. I don't need to go to a rehabilitation center, I swear."

"Shut up. We're just gonna get coach to forfeit the game." Stiles explained. "How? Do you really think he'll just leave this to come back to a dead end job?" Marlow asked. "We're not trying to make him come back for good. We just want him to forfeit the game and then he can go back to whatever he's doing now." Scott explained as they were getting out of the car.

"If you say so." Marlow said. This plan might very possibly not work out. They walked in and found the coach immediatly. Much to their surprise unrespondant. "Oh my damn, the coach is catatonic. There goes that plan." Marlow said. Stiles slightly hit her in the arm.

Scott and Stiles sat next to the coach on the couch. "Coach, Coach?" Scott asked. As Stiles went to touch a game sitting on the table, Coach grabbed his hand. "Don't you touch it. I have Nurse Gunzolas by the balls the lkast three moves and she knows it." Coach explained laughing. "Let it go. You're checking out of this place no..." Stiles started. "Sssshh, not a chance." he said.

"Okay, Coach we know your fine-" Scott started. "Shhh!" Coach interrupted again. "I have a debilitating disease. IT's called "I'm not gonna take another arrow to my stomach!-phobia. Look it up!" he explained.

"Nobody's shooting arrows at anyone, okay? We just need you to coach the charity game." Scott explained. Coach let out a laugh "Charity? Not a chance." he said. "This is pointless." I mumbled to myself.

"How exactly have you been conning them into letting you stay here?" Stiles asked. "I uh-I have relapses, it's serious. I've had seven of 'em." Coach said. "So once a month?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, see uh...everytime they're about to discharge me...I relapse." he lied. "No one's noticed that pattern?" Stiles asked. "I have phenomenal health enscurance. So why don't you guys get the hell out of here, I hate charity games. They're meaningless!" Coach said.

"I don't think the charity would agree." Stiles said. "What's it for this year?" Coach asked. "Cancer." Scott said. "For or against?" Coach asked back. "Against. Coach, deeply against." Stiles answered.

"Yeah well, I'm deeply not interested." Coach said yet again. Marlow had been standing still for long enough now. "Okay Scott, time to stand up." she said pulling him off the coach an dsitting down next to Coach.

"Hey Coach." she greated with a very fake and warm smile. "Cut the crap. Get to the point already." Coach demanded. "Thanks, I didn't feel like smiling today. Okay, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna stand up, get out of your high fashionably bathrope, into your pretty track suit and forfeit the game tonight. And you know why. Just two days ago, I got hit by a freaking car and now look at me sitting here and talking to you. If I can survive a car accident, you can survive an arrow to the stomach." Marlow explained.

"So that's it. Just forfeit?" Coach asked. Marlow had a winning smile on her face now. "That's it. After that you can go back here and do your thing." after a few seconds Coach smiled.

"Sold." Coach said. "Okay." Marlow said profously. "Really, you're gonna listen to her and not us?" Stiles asked. "Yes. At least she gets straight to the point. You should send her more often." Coach said. Marlow nudged Stiles in the ribs, smiling.

"Shut up." he said. Coach checked out and they went there seperate ways after dropiing Coach off at home. "Okay People, let's get ready for charity." Marlow said, clapping her hands once. "Let's do it." Scott said.

So as Scott, Stiles, Liam and Kira got ready for the game, Marlow got Riley and they drove to the school. "Hey, where's Mason?" Riley asked. "I don't know, let me call him." Marlow said.

"Hello?" Mason answered the phone.

"Hey, Mason. Where are you?" Marlow asked.

"I'm investigating with Corey." he said.

"Oohhh, investigating huh?" Marlow cooed.

"Stop it. Yes we're investigating. We're waiting for the devenford prep bus. So when the players get off we can check their bags for their shoes and shoe sizes. Who knows who that beast is. I gotta go now. See you later, girl." Mason said.

"'Kay, bye." she said and then hung up. "So?" Riley asked. "He's off with Corey." Marlow told her. "Okay, and when does the game start again?" Riley asked. "Soon, we should go sit down now." Marlow said.

"Yeah, you're right let's go." Riley said. The two sat down on the bleachers. If everything was going according to plan tonight, there would be no beast attack and no innocent by standers getting killed. As the evening progressed the TV News vans arrived and so did the Devenford Prep.

"So who's this Brett guy?" Riley asked Marlow. "He's from Devenfrod Prep and a Werwolf. His sister is coming too, they're helping in case something goes wrong." Marlow explained.

"Is he hot?" Riley asked. "Riley!" Marlow exclaimed. "What? A girl can ask." she said, defending herself. "So...is he?" she asked again. "Yes! Now, shhh. They're about to start." Marlow said.

"Where are the others?" Riley asked. "Planning. On what their parts are tonight." Marlow said. "So what's our part?" Riley asked. "Looking for a size ten shoe." Marlow explained. "Someone here must be the beast." she went on. "And we need to find out who." Riley finished. "Exactly."

Marlow looked over to the other bleachers and saw Hayden sitting down next to Sydney. "Hayden?" she asked, knowing she's hear her. "Yeah?" the girl whispered back. "You ready?" Marlow asked. "Yeah." she said. "Great."

As they were getting ready for the game to end, Marlow all of the sudden heard a sound that had never made her shudder more than it did now. A whistleblow. She looked down to Stiles. _What the fuck?_ she mouthed. Stiles shrugged, looking just as hopeless as her. He went on to the field.

"Uhhm...what now?" Riley asked. "We're going on a hunt for the famous bloddy shoe, I guess." Marlow sighed. Riley roled her eyes, sighing as well. They got off of their seats and started looking. They ran into Lori.

"Hey." Marlow greeted. They were standing in the walk-through inbetween the bleachers, watching the game. "Hey, found something?" she asked. "No, you?" Marlow asked back. "Nada." she said. The three were watching in schock as they saw Kira pratically tearing through the Devenford Prep players, her eyes glowing afterwards.

She continued to do so and at some point Marlow realized Plan-B was in action as Brett knocked Kira down and she attacked him in return. Kira was sent off the field, mumbling something in Japanese as she walks away. Afterwards, Scott nodded towards Lori, signaling for her to look after Kira. Lori walked off and the game continued.

Marlow and Riley continued looking for the shoe, growing more impatient since they couldn't find it and the game was still going on. The Beast could attack everytime and the plan wasn't going according to anything they had planned at all yet again.

The game progressed and Beacon Hills was loosing. This wouldn't go on for much longer and they had to keep that from happening. If the game ends. they'll never find anything. At some point in the game Liam had gotten hurt and Scott ran off the field to help Lori with Kira, Marlow assmued. This was a disaster!

We ran to Stiles, who was standing in the walk-through now. "Stiles, this is a disaster. What's going on?" Marlow asked. "I don't know, I don't even think Malia's got all of the TV wires plugged." Marlow sighed.

Stiles' gaze trailed off towards Sidney. "I gotta go check out something, wait here." he said, runnign off. A few seconds later, Marlow and Riley witnessed Stiles getting kicked in the head by Sydney.

But hey, at least Liam finally scored some points. Marlow is almost sure they'll win when all of the sudden they hear a squeal that was about to make them go deaf, followed by a growl. Suddenly Liam ran and jumped over the TV van, eyes aglow. People were taking refuge in the school as Liam came face to face with the beast. Marlow and Riley ran towards the van to help Liam, coming face to face with the beast themsleves...


	28. Doubts

Helping Liam has proven to be harder than they thought. The beast was strong and quick to badly hurt him. It ran off and Marlow and Riley got Liam inside. Stiles and Hayden took it from there on. Marlow and Riley ran off, just away from the school. They decided that now it was about damn time to get answers.

They cam to a halt about five minutes later, in some street. "Where are we even going?" Riley asked Marlow, panting from all the running. "I don't know, but we need to find something!" Marlow said.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah but what? I mean we have no freaking idea who the beast even is and how to stop it. And this is getting ridicioulus! You know damn well that we won't find out who the beast is until it is too late."

"Don't say that!" Marlow said, pacing up and down the street. She rubbed her forehead. "There's gotta be something we can do. Something we can find out. Someone has to be the beast. Somebody. Has. To. Be." Marlow mumbled.

"Great, you've gone crazy." Riley said. Marlow shot her an angry glare. "We just have to do something." Marlow said. "Maybe go back to the busses. Find something there." Marlow suggested. Riley roled her eyes. "What? What now?" Marlow asked annoyed. "Mason and Corey have been there and haven't found anything. They would have called and now...now there's a bloodhungry beast running around the school, ready to kill anyone in it." Marlow heard the defeat in Rileys voice.

"I know...and that's why we have to do something. Just something." Marlow pleaded. Riley sighed. She nodded. "You're right. We have to." Riley fianlly agreed. They then decided, despite the dangers, to go back to the school busses and maybe find something Mason and Corey couldn't.

* * *

About ten minutes later they were back. They heard screaming and eerie fighting sounds coming from inside. It was horrible to just stand by and not help, but they made a promise and none of them wanted to die yet.

They were about to enter the bus, when they heard someone growling, then gun shots and finally a window smasching and heavy footsteps running away - VERY heavy footsteaps. "Must be the beast." Marlow whispered towards Riley. Riley nodded instead of answering. "Looks like it grew tired of fighting for today." Riley finally said.

They entered the bus at last. They looked and looked, but couldn't find anything. It was devistating. Marlow was beginnig to want to give up too, when all of the sudden Corey materialized behind the girls. "I know who the beast is." he said, once visible to the world again. Marlow and Riley screamed in schock.

"What is the matter with you?" Marlow yelled, throwing one of the devenford douche's shoes at the boy. "Ouch!" he complained. "Sorry, but we have to hurry. I know who the beast is." he yelled out in a hurry. "Come on." he hurried again, shoving the girls out the bus.

* * *

After a few seconds of walking they came to the parking lot. "What are we doing here? Who is the beast?" Riley asked, annoyed. Corey, getting just as annoyed as her, hushed the girl. "Wait. You'll find out." Marlow knew he was clearly hiding something. "Damnit Corey. Just tell us what's going on." Instead of answering, Corey dematerialized himself at the sight of Mason, Scott and Liam arguing.

"What the hell?" Riley asked. "Come on." Marlow asked, running towards the scene. Upon arriving, Marlow and Riley saw Scott all bloody and beat up, talking to Mason. Liam stood next to him, not looking as if he was in a better condition than Scott.

"It's you." Scott had just said to Mason. Marlow froze. _It's him?! No...it can't be!_ Marlow thought. Before she could probably freak out though, Corey became visible behind Mason again. He took him by the shoulders and they both became invisible.

"No!" Marlow cried out.


	29. Mason

"No!" Marlow cried out. Scott and Liam faced her. "Marlow." Scott apologetically said. Marlow and Riley ran to Scott and Liam. "You better tell me you were joking, or else I swear to god!" she yelled at him. When they finally all stood in front of each other, Scott sighed. "It is." Scott asured her. Marlows went still. Angryness on her face. She turned to er side and hit a lamp post, then ran off. "Marlow!" Scott yelled after her. "Don't." Riley said. "You know she needs some alone time right now." Riley said.

"All of that doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to find Mason and Corey. We need to help Mason." Liam stated. "But how?" Riley asked. "That's what we need to find out as well." Scott said. Riley sighed.

* * *

Marlow went into the clinic. "Marlow." Deaton greeted. Seeing her face, he asked "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's Mason." Marlow said, sadness in her voice. "He's the beast. I need to find out how to help him." Marlow said. Deaton sighed. "What?" Marlow asked. "Marlow. I don't know how to either. It's been a mistery for centuries." Deaton said, gesturing. "Please." Marlow asked, defeat in her voice. Deaton sighed. "I would if I could. You know that." Deaton explained. Marlow was angry again. She stormed out the clinic and went home.

Inside she was already greeted by a worried Stiles. Marlow roled her eyes. "Save it." she said, trying to go past him. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Marlow. We're gonna figure out a way to save him." Stiles assured her. "You don't know that." Marlow said. "Can I please just go upstairs now?" Marlow tiredly asked. Stiles nodded "Sure." he let her pass.

Marlow dragged herself up the stairs, shut her door and fell into the bed. Marlow drifted off into sleep faster then she figured. She woke up to her ringing phone. It was 6 a.m, Marlow rubbed her eyes. She looked on her phone, it displayed Stiles name. Marlow stood up, changed into another outfit and tied her hair into a high-ponytail just to have it out of the way.

She didn't answer Stiles call, she didn't need to. Marlow knew she'd needed to go to Scotts house. She got on her old bike, with her car still being repaired from the accident, and drove off to Scott's house. Upon arriving she already saw everyone in his kitchen. Marlow herself didn't look all to good, she had dark circles under her eyes and was clearly worn out, but obviously didn't want to just sit aside while the others saved Mason.

"Hey." Marlow mumbled. She propped herself onto Scotts countertop. The others just gave her a weak smile, they knew when Marlow wasn't up to talk. "What's the plan?" she finally asked.

"Dad put out on APB for Mason. We're doing everything to find him." Stiles assured Marlow. He knew they had to find him. If anything were to happen to him, Marlow would never be happy again.

"What else?" he asked sternly. Everything before this. Every other mission wasn't as important as this one to her.

"Hayden's looking around the school." Liam said. Marlow knew this was just as important to Liam as it was to her and if they had one thing incommon it was the love for Mason.

"I can go look in the woods again." Malia offered. Marlow lightly touched her arm, nodding towards her.

"My Mom can check all the hospitals in the county. We can find him." Scott said, joining the others. "What happens then?" Liam asked. "We figure out a way to save him." Scott said.

"We have to." Marlow added. "Okay. Where else can we look?" Lydia asked. "Let's ask Corey." Scott said, confusing Marlow. Until all of the sudden he gripped something on his side, it was Corey who apparently made himself invisible to eaves drop.

"Wait. Wait it's not my fault." Corey said. Marlow believed him. He wouldn't do anything to Mason. "They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him." he added frantically.

"Who?" Scott finally asked. Even though Marlow already knew who he was talking about. It was pretty obvious at this point.

"The dread doctors." he finally brought out. Marlow was angry at this point. More than angry probably suits this situation better. What else has to happen before people realize that this isn't a good way to live?

"Okay. Let go of him Scott." Marlow said. He did. Marlow pulled Corey over to her side. "What now?" she asked sighing. She knew the others had no clue and Scott looked like he had an idea. "What do you think?" she answered annoyed that he was holding things back.

"I think we need to talk to Theo." Scott said, probably knowing he'd be regretting that soon. Marlow had to hold back a lot of things in that moment. Like laughing about this terrible idea or possibly even the urge to punch Scott in the face for suggesting that.

"No. No. No. Nada. Absoloutley not!" Marlow yelled. Asking Theo to help save Mason was not only a terrible idea, but asking him to save Mason would also be like throwing a baby into a cage full of Lions.

"Well do you have any other options?! 'Cause I don't!" Scott defensively yelled. Despite being angry, annoyed and more worried then ever now. Marlow knew this is not the time to yell at each other. There are a lot of things at stake right now. So she tried it one more on time in a reasonable way.

"Scott, I know youre a great leader and all. But can you not see that throwing Masons life into the ands of a cunning maniac might be just a little wrong...if not horrible?" she whispered sternly.

"We have no other options." he tried telling her one last time. Marlows facial expression went angry again, but she still kept herself from screaming. Because it was not worth it.

"Okay. I'm coming with you." she said, smiling over excitedly...like it was just too much. "No." Scott said. "What?!" Marlow calmly, yet slamming her fist on the table, asked. The others flinched at the sudden noise, or out of fear that Marlow might start killing People soon.

"I'm taking Liam. Because knowing you, taking you to talk to Theo would end in a bloodbath." Scott explained, kind of like a father explaining to a kid why they can't go do some certain thing the kid really wants.

"You know he's probably right." Stiles said, probably trying to end this conversation. "Shut up, Stiles!" Marlow warned. "Yes ma'am." he said turning his head towards the counter.

"Fine what do I do?" she asked, trying to maintain all kind of calmness she still has left in her body. "You take Corey, get Riley then you go to the school and help Hayden look." Scott explained, trying just as hard as her to maintain every last bit of calmness he still has.

"Great." Marlow sulkily stated. "Let's go Corey." she sternly demanded, pulling the boy with her. Although he probably would followed anyways, fearing she'd turn her rage on him otherwise.

"Wait. I'm coming with you. I need to go see Parrish anyways." Lydia said. "You know what, that's probably a great idea. Because I'm only here on my old bike and unless Corey wants to ride on the carrier thing it'd probably be better to ride in a car." Marlow said.

"Stop being so salty." Stiles yelled after her. "I'm not salty, I'm just on the verge of punching a lot of people in the face." she said defensively. "We should probably go." Corey said fearfully.

* * *

Marlow hadn't cooled down the entire time and was still on that verge of getting agressive. She knocked. A few seconds later she heard steps coming towards the door. The door was then opened revealing Riley behind it. She sighed in reliefe and hugged Marlow.

"My god, I was so worried. Where did you go last night?" she asked. "I had a minor freak out. That minor freak outturned into a major one and now we're looking Mason." Marlow frantically muttered.

Riley now realized Corey was there too. "Where is he?" Riley asked curiously, obviously nobody had time to fill her in on what had been going own the past night and morning. "The dread doctors took him and I gotta go talk to your Uncle." Lydia said, rushing past Riley into the apartment.

"What now?" Riley asked. "If only somebody could answer that question for me." Marlow defeadetly sighed. "Well come in, will ya'? The neighbourood doesn't need to know that we're looking for out beastly friend." Riley demanded, shoving Marlow and Corey inside.

* * *

It had been about an hour and the three of them still had no clue what the hell to do with this whole situation. Corey had decided to go help Hayden look around the school probably half an hour ago. Marlow knew it wasn't worth it, seeing that the Dread Doctors would most likely not hide Mason at the school. But she let him leave, it's not like she could stop him anyways.

By now both of them were worn out. Marlow was resting on Rileys shoulder. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Marlow asked. Riley said up, pushign Marlows head off her shoulder.

"Of course." she demanded. "Mason is a fighter. And Scott and Liam know what they're doing." Riley added. Marlow sighed, she wanted to believe her but while what she was saying about Mason was right, they might be talking about the beast here.

"Where are the others anyway?" Riley asked about the other friends by now "missing" friends. In the course of the day everyone had gone they're seperate ways. "Malia's with Braeden, Lydia and Stiles are with my Dad, Hayden and Corey are looking in School and Scott and Liam are still with Theo." Marlow explained, wary of this whole Theo situation.

Riley could see how stressed out Marlow was about this. "Call Scott." she offered. "Tried it. He's not picking up." Marlow said. "Liam?" Riley asked. Marlow sighed. Her and Liam hadn't talked much after the break-up. But this was more important than any childish thing they are in right now.

She took out her phone and dialed Liams number. He picked up, much too Marlows relive. "Anything?" he immediatly asked. Marlow let out a relieved laugh. "Not really. You?" she asked. "Theo might know something. I don't trust him though." Liam whispered. Marlow figured he was with him right now.

"Then don't! Theo wants power. That's all. He'd turn on his own pack to get them. That's all he needs Mason for. Trust me, he has no interest whatsoever in finding him for the sake of us. So don't trust him and if you find Mason, don't let Theo get him and call me immediatly obviously. If you find him, either your or Scotts first call goes to me, ist that clear?"

"Of course." Liam said. "I gotta go." Liam said. "Good luck. Bye." Marlow said. She then hung up the phone, let out a sigh and pulled Riley out the door. "What's going on?" Riley asked.

"We're going to the station. I can't sit around anymore."

* * *

"Anything?" Marlow asked Stiles after storming into the Sherrif's station. Stiles just shook his head. Marlow let out anothr defeated sigh. "You okay?" Lydia asked Stiles. "Yeah, still thinking." he said. "I'm still trying to figure out why Mason. I mean he wasn't even on the Genetic Chimera list." Stiles said.

"He is now." Melissa said, coming into the room. She put a file on the table. Marlow and Riley followed her, so did Stiles and Lydia. "Mason was born with Twin Embolization Syndrome." she went on.

"You mean Fetal Resorption?" Lydia asked. Melissa nodded. "He had a vanishing twin in Utero?" Lydia asked. "Wich counts for two sets of DNA." Melissa added. "In English please." Marlow said.

"He ate his twin." Melissa explained. That was too surprising, even for Marlow. "Does this help the situation?" Marlow asked, even more confused now. "I don't know. But it sounds just bizzare enough to help, right?" Melissa asked. It might.

"It has to help. There has to be something." Lydia demanded. Melissa then opened the file and showed us a picture. An ultrasound image of Mason with his deceased twin. Marlow grabbed Riley by the hand and pulled her out again. Stiles looked after them, confused. "Where are you goin- well okay then they're gone." he said after they went out the door.

"Would you please stop always pulling me with you. I can walk." Riley said. "Where are we going now?" she added. "We're finding Scott and Liam." Marlow said. Riley sighed.

* * *

It was hard finding them at first, but eventually they found them at some cabin deep in the woods. They came in just in time to see the beast fighting the dread doctors and Scott, Liam and Theo.

"Mason!" Marlow yelled. She was yanked to the side just a second later. Riley pulled Marlow off to the side, to Scott and Liam. Marlow quickly regained conciousness and sat up next to the others. The beast said something about sucess, Marlow couldn't hear it though it was all still pretty blurry.

The beast then ripped apart all of the doctors but one. He dragged the last one outside. Marlow, Riley Scott and Liam followed. Outside the beast was immediatly attacked by the Hellhound. Chris and Gerard followed, with Chris shooting the beast.

"He's here too?" Marlow asked pointing towards Gerard. "I wanted to tell you..." Scott started. Marlow waved a hand, letting hm know she doesn't care or at least isn't mad. Finally the beast tansformed back into a human.

Marlow stepped forward. "Ma...son." she said, stopping as she saw that the human was definately not Mason. "What the hell.." she mumbled.

"La Béte du Gévaudan. I know your name." Gerard called out. The man turned around. "Do you remember mine?" Gerard added. "Argent." the man said in a french accent. He then took off, with Parrish running after him.

The group ran towards Chris and Gerard "What the hell was that?" Scott asked. "You've seen the beast of Gévaudan. That was the man." Gerard explained. Chris looked at his father.

"Sebastien Valét." he said.


	30. Damn, We're Old Now

"What do you mean Sebastien Valét? How did the beast turn into Sebastien and not Mason?!" Marlow yelled at Chris. This discussion had been going on for a few minutes. Scott and Liam had taken the Surgeon and brought him to Deaton in the meantime. "Because the beast remembered his real self now." Chris explained for the about 20th time now.

"But..." Marlow attempted to talk. "No but, I told you what happened and we need to go now." Chris said, growing a little annoyed now. He then drove off with Gerard as well. Marlow angrily sighed.

"Riley!" she yelled. Riley tried to lock the door to the cabin in order to lock Theo in, just to give them a little heads up. She had finally found a stick that seemed to be stable enough and put it agains the door. She ran over to Marlow.

"What is it?" Riley asked her. "Is Theo looked up?" she asked, just to get a little order into this situation. "Kind of. I'm pretty sure it won't hold him in long enough." Riley said, looking at the poorly locked door.

"That's okay. It's not supposed to. It's just to give us a little heads up." she said. Riley nodded. "Okay. Now, don't you have witch powers? Can't you somehow like conjure the elements and save Mason?" Marlow asked. Riley looked at her confused. "Riley..." Marlow said, a little angry. "You can control the elements, can't you?" Marlow asked sternly.

"Whaaaat? Who told you that?" Riley asked, just not convincing enough. "Riley. Come on, tell me the truth." Marlow finally said. Riley sighed. "Okay. I said I can conjure the elements 'cause that's such a strong power. I have powers, just not those." Marlow sighed, understanding her in a way.

"Can your powers help us? What kind of powers do you even really have?" Marlow desperatlly asked. "I can do Telekinesis, Aerokinesis, that means manipulating Air, Cojuration, meaning I can create things in my hand, and Fading. Wich means I can go to any place I want and take people with me. And I don't think they can help us. I'm just not powerful enough." Riley explained.

"I agree." Marlow and Riley turned around to see Tracy coming their way. Riley sarcastically smiled. "I'm still more powerful than you." she said. "Anyways, where's Theo?" Tracy asked, kind of circling around the two. Marlow and Riley rotating with her.

"Home, I guess." Riley stated. She really was a worse actress than liar. "Cut the crap, witch. Where is he?" Tracy asked, getting annoyed. "Fine. He's in there." Marlow now cut in, pointing towards the cabin. Tracy rolled her eyes, then walked towards the cabin.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to resort to more drastic measures then." Riley mumbled. And while Marlow looked at her confused, Riley picked up a log and hit Tracy over the head with it. Marlow looked at her, eyes wide open.

"I said 'drastic measures'. Now let's go." Riley said. She took Marlow by the hand and together they faded away from the scene. They reappeared in Marlows room. "What is even happening right now? I mean one second everything is fine and in the next Mason is a beast and then he's not even Mason anymore." Marlow said sitting down on her bed.

"I guess times like these will unavoidible. This is the life we were given and there's no escaping it, no matter how shitty it gets." Riley told her. Marlow nodded. Realizing that she's right and that she has to do something, not just sit arond and whine.

Determined, she stood up and grabbed Riley by the hand. "Take us the Station, please." she said. Riley grinned, knowing she'd convinced her friend. She thought about to Station and in the next second they were in front of it...and standing in front of a very confused Hayden.

"Hi." Riley said. Hayden tried to say something, but couldn't seem to get it out so she just gestured. "Why don't we go inside." Marlow said just to end the awkwardness. Hayden nodded and they walked inside...just to find the next problem. The Sherrif crawling around the floor and Sebastien attacking.

Marlow was about to interfere, when Sebastien spotted Lydia all of the sudden. She immediatly started screaming, making Sebastien fly trough the room. Not before digging his claws into her neck though. Lydia went down on her knees, holding her gabing neck wound. Sebastien was quick to get back up on his feet. His gaze met Haydens.

"Hayden. Your name is Hayden." he said. He then revealed his fangs running forward to attack her. "No!" Riley screamed, shoving Hayden out of the way.

She felt a slicing pain on her throat. She collapsed, revealing a gaping wound across her throat. "Riley!" Marlow screamed, getting down on her knees to help her. Sebastien, in the meantime, took Hayden anyway.

"Riley. No. No, no, no, no." she frantically repeated, ripping a piece off of her shirt. She held it on the gushing wound, even though she knew there was no use to it. Riley was dying. Tears filled Marlows eyes as she just mumbled 'no' over and over again. "Please." she cried out. Her blue eyes faded and then she closed her eyes for good. Marlow couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, only making it more apparent. Riley was dead. While Marlow was busy saving one of her best friends, she lost sight of the others.

At this point Sheriff Stilinski came over after checking on Lydia. Seeing the scene, he bent down to talk to Marlow. "Marlow. I'm sorry, but we have to go." he said, trying to help her up. She shook her head. He tried pulling her up, she tried swatting his hands off. He pulled her up anyways. He wanted to spare her from sitting here until the coroners arrived only to have them do this to her later.

Sheriff picked Lydia up and Marlow reluctantly followed, looking back on her dead friend. She couldn't stop sobbing on the way to the hospital and stayed in the car when her Dad took Lydia inside. She took out her phone and dialed Scotts number. She lost one friend today and isn't gonna loose another.

"Scott, where are you? I'm coming over."

* * *

An hour later, after a lot of back and forth about how to get Lydia out of the hospital, they'd finally done it. Marlow kept quiet about Riley the entire time. And now they were facing another problems. Finally in the tunnels, Theo was there to ruin everything. He'd electrified the water, threw Lydia down some shaft and had now paralyzed them all.

"Hear that?" Theo asked. They did, it was the beast. It was in the tunnels now. "That's the sound of real power." he added. Theo turned and ran off. A few minutes later the venom finally wore off and they were all able to stand up.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Marlow asked Scott. He'd been looking out for Lydia. "No." Scott said, still looking. "She'll be fine." they heard a voice call out. Marlow turned around. "Deucalion?" she asked. She sighed in relive. He grinned. "Took you long enough." she added.

"Let's go." Scott said. They had to catch Theo before he got to Mason. But apparently they didn't need to look that long. Theo was lying on the ground, just a few turns away. "What happened to him?" Marlow asked, despite not really caring.

"The beast." Deucalion said. Theo heard them at this point, he turned around. "You lied to me. You're with Scott." he angrily said. Deucalion bent down. "That's right, Theo. The whole time." He took off his glasses and revealed his eyes, which weren't blind at all. "It would've never worked." Theo pieced the clues together by now.

"It could've worked." Deucalion said. "With Belaskos tallons." he added, smirking. He then proceeded to put his hands on Theos head and twisted it. Theo went limp, struggling to get up.

"You broke my neck." he complained. "You deserve it." Marlow said, smirking now. "Good luck with that." Deucalion added. "There's an acces grate that leads to a sublevel. I think we can get to Lydia there." he explained.

"What about Mason?" Liam and Marlow asked simultaneously. "We can still save your friend." Deucalion assured them. "Let's go." Scott said. They were leaving when all of the sudden Deucalion and Marlow got shot in the back. The others turned around and saw Chris and Gerard standing behind them, the latter of the two shooting. "This just isn't my day." he said, both of them sliding down the wall. "You can say that again." Marlow added.

"This is a surprising alliance, Scott. You and Deucalion? How long have you been planning this clever double cross. " Gerard now yelled, hloding up the gun. "About as long as he and I'd been planning this one." Chris said, walking in front of his father. He tossed the cane towards Scott and he caught it.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked. "I knew when I brought you back it would never be about saving lives." he explained, looking at Scott. "But rather immortalizing your own." he added before both men leveled the guns, now pointing them at each other. "Scott, go. Go now!" Chris ordered.

Scott and Liam left. The suspense was rising for Marlow as she didn't know who would shoot first, or if anyone would shoot at all for that matter. But she was wrong. Chris shot first and wounded Gerard. Not mortally, but he got hit in the arm. Chris took him out of the tunnels, leaving Marlow, Deucaliona and Theo.

"This day sucks." Marlow said, sitting up further. "We'll heal." Deucalion said, cecking on his wound. "No, not that damnit! First Mason goes missing and then Sebastian kills my other best friend damnit!" Marlow yelled, hitting her fist on the floor.

"Riley's dead?" Theo asked from afar. Marlow was already angry enough and didn't need Theo talking to her but it wasn't like she could run away. "Yes! Why?" she asked annoyed. "I thought she was a Wercoyote. Wouldn't she heal?" he asked.

"Sebastien slit her throat with his claws for christs sake!" she yelled. It was hurtfull only talking about it. "We've been shot in the back and it went straight trough our stomachs, I broke Theos neck. These are all ways a mortal would get killed immediatly too." Deucalion added.

"What are you trying to say?" Marlow asked shifting a little. "Was your friend mixed?" Deucalion asked. "What like racially?" Marlow asked confused. "Not the human kind. The supernatural kind." he said.

"Yeah. She was part Wercoyote and part Witch." Marlow finally said. Deucalion seemed to know something, but wouldn't say what it was. It didn't matter, Riley was dead and Masons fate was in the stars.

* * *

About ten minutes later both Marlow and Deucalion had healed. They both stood up, Theo didn't. Marlow suspected it was because his injury was worse. "Let's go." Marlow said.

"I can't." Deucalion said, trying to leave. "Wait, what?" Marlow asked him confused. "I have to do something. I can't explain right now. Go save your friend." he said, then he ran off leaving a puzzled Marlow.

There was no time to think about it though, she had to leave. She had to help save Mason. She left Theo on the floor and took off running. She passed a lot of turns, too many turns. Marlow finally decided to just listen. And sure enough there was a lot if comotion not too far away.

She ran until she crashed into Lydia and Kira, literally. "Guys." she said. Lydia waved a hand "Come on." she said. They all took off until they finally arrived in a big room. Both Scott and Liam were on the floor and Sebastien seemed to be baffled by something. Lydia stood still.

"Mason." she said. Sebastien noticed and turned around, walking towards them. "I think you're gonna need to try it a little louder." Kira said. Sebastiens eyes turned blue and he turned into the beast. That was what Lydia had been waiting for, she then proceeded to scream Masons name. The beast turned into dust and from that dust emerged, Mason.

Marlow was overjoyed. All of the sudden Corey came into view and caught Mason. Marlow was ready to run over and hug him, but the smokey beast was still there. It tried to escape, but Parrish was there to keep it until he yelled at Scott and he threw cane. It flew into the smoke and the beast dissolved.

It was over, or so it seemed. "Is everyone okay?" Scott asked. "Not everyone!" Theo yelled as he came in, electricbolts running around his body. Kira drew her sword and ran towards Theo. He threw a lighting bolt towards her, but she caught it with her sword.

"The Skinwalkers have a message for you Theo." she then said. Theo stopped. "Your sister wants to see you." she added. She the jabbed her sword into the ground. It started shaking, until a hole formed itself and a girl crawled out of it. She pulled Theo down with her, he screamed for help. _Pointless_ Marlow thought. Although, she couldn't deny that she didn't feel at least a little bad for the boy.

Marlow ran over to hug Mason. "Hey. Oh my god, don't you ever do something like that again." she warned. "Okay, okay." he said snickering. "Where's Riley?" Scott asked from the side. Lydia looked at Marlow, she knew.

Marlow went silent for a few seconds. "Sebastien killed her." she finally brought out. The group stood around, baffeld to hear that Riley died. "What?" Parrish stepped in. "I'm sorry." Marlow said, close to tears. "Where is she?" he asked. "In the morgue, I think." Marlow said. Parrish took off and the others then left the tunnels too.

* * *

A day passed and it was still impossible for Marlow to progres what has happened. Okay, that speaks for itself. She just lost Riley and then witnessed a boy literally being dragged to hell.

Nevertheless, she was now on the way to the morgue. Deucalion had called her, "It's about your friend." he said. It was a dreadful walk for Marlow. Every step made it harder and she had debated on turning around several times.

When she finally made it to the morgue, she saw Parrish standing in front of it as well. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I got a call from someone named 'Deucalion'. He told me to come here." he explained.

Marlow could see the same dread she had in Parrishs eyes. She nodded towards him, signaling she understood. She then put her arm around his shoulder and sort of shoved him in, just to have this over with.

Inside, they saw Deucalion standing next to Rileys dead body, which he had rolled out. "Who are you?" Parrish asked him. "That's Deucalion." Marlow said. "What did you call us here for?" Marlow asked. She didn't want to be here. Rileys body was already drained from all of its color and it was a horrible image for her.

"Just wait a bit." he said while gesturing for them to come closer. They did, if only reluctantly. It took a few minutes. Marlow just wished they would finally pass. She thought this was a horrible idea and didn't undestand why Deucalion would do something like this.

All of the sudden Marlow noticed something. "Do you hear that?" she asked around. Parrish nodded and Deucalion just smiled. "Sounds like a heartbeat." Parrish said.

Marlow was surprised, or more likely terrified, when out of nowhere Riley opened her eyes and gasped for air. Marlow and Parrish both jumped back a little. Riley said up to and was eventually able to breathe a little calmer.

"What the hell!?" Marlow yelled, looking at her still pale friend. "What happened?" Riley asked, her voice raspy from her still existing throat cut. Riley slowly raised her fingers and put them carefully on her throat. She drew them away in schock, once feeling the now dried scar.

Marlow now looked at Deucalion, a little bit of schock, anger but still joy in her eyes. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" she asked. Deucalion still just smirked as if he had done his job.

Riley was confused, obviously, schocked she turned to Deucalion. "Am I a zombie?" she asked with a still raspy voice. Deucalion chuckled lightly. "No. What happened was, that while your Wercoyote side might have died from having your throat slit. Your Witch side was still inside. It just took your body a bit to reset everything." he explained.

"I never got why Riley was mixed. I mean, Malia's Dad is a Werewolf and her Mom Wercoyote and she only inherited the Wercoyote side. What makes Riley different?" Parrish asked, moving a little closer towards his niece.

"Exeptions are rare, but they exist." Deucalion simply said. "Okay. My job here is done. I need to get going now." he added. He walked to the door and exited.

Marlow let out a happy laughter of relieve. She went on to hug Riley, simply thinking of never letting her go again. She did thoug, just to let Parrish hug her too. It was a miracle but somehow all of her friends got out alive, well more or less, this time.

"Uhm, I hate to do this right now. But is it okay, if I leave for a bit?" Marlow asked, seeing the two were just happy to see each other again anyway. Riley let go of her Uncle for a second, looking at her a little worried.

"Everything okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Marlow snickered. "You just got back from the dead, and then you ask me if _I'm_ okay?" she asked smirking. Riley and Jordan both laughed a bit.

"No, but seriously I'm okay. I just have a few errands to run." she said, looking off to the side a bit.

* * *

"So she just woke up? Like nothing happened?" Scott asked Marlow in disbelieve. Marlow went to Scott almost immediatly, she had to tell Mason first, to tell him about Riley. Marlow smiled lightly, she nodded still not really believing it herself.

"She just woke up? No side effects?" Stiles asked, gesturing wildly. He was there too, so was Kira. "No sidde effects." Marlow repeated firmly. Stiles sat down, letting out a joyous gasp.

"That's amazing! Where is she now?" Kira asked. "With Parrish. I think you could imagine how hard it was for my Dad to explain that to the Hospital staff." Marlow explained.

"I gotta call Malia and Lydia." Stiles said, taking out his phone. Marlow laughed at the sight. She turned around to face Kira now. "Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked Kira. Kira nodded. Marlow motioned for them to go out into the hallway.

Marlow let out a sad sigh. "Are you really leaving?" she asked. Kira smiled at her, with yet a sad expression on her face. "It's for the best." she simply said, nodding once. "I'm gonna miss you." Marlow said, close to tears. She moved towards Kira to lock her in an embrace. Kira opened her arms as well and they both hugged for a few seconds. Marlow was celebrating too early. Looks like she's gonna be loosing a friend after all.

"Promise you will call me before I die? I know you have another 800 years to live, but I don't." Marlow asked, her face buried in Kiras shoulder. Kira let go of Marlow and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I might come back to graduate." Kira said, just to lighten the mood a little. Marlow nodded, a sad smile still grazing her face.

"Could you tell the others I left? I have to talk to someone else." Marlow explained. Kira nodded. Marlow smiled lightly, this time a little more happy. She turned around, her blonde hair wipping around in the process. She looked back one more time and waved at Kira.

* * *

Marlow had asked Liam to come to the school and meet her in the boys locker room. It always seemed to be the spot they came together, oddly enough. She had been waiting for about 20 minutes and feared that he wouldn't show up.

"Hey." se heard a voice call out from behind her. She had been sitting down on a bench and turned around to face Liam. "Hi." Marlow said, smiling a little awkwardly. She patted on the spot next to her, letting him know to sit down. He came closer and eventually sat down next to her.

"I heard about Hayden. That's great." she sincerely said. "It is." he said smiling. "I heard about Riley and that's even more amazing." he added. Marlow let out a quick joyous laugh. "Yeah it is." she said smiling.

"Listen, Liam. The reason I brought you here was because I wanted to explain some things to you." Marlow started. She put one leg over the other and folded her hands together, layng them on top her legs.

"I wanted to tell you why I broke up with you." she started. He nodded. "When we first got together, it was honestly the best feeling in th world and I didn't want to give it up for anything in the world. But..." she paused. She let out a sigh. "When I saw you and Hayden...I just knew you probably didn't feel the same. Or at least wouldn't have once you became closer." she added.

She closed her eyes for second, as if thinking what to say next. "What I'm trying to say is..." she started "This break-up was inevitable." she finally said. She waited for him to react, he needed a few seconds.

"I guess so." he finally said, still looking just a little confused. Marlow nodded. "Love is messed up." she finally said. Liam laughed a bit, Marlow then joined in.

When they stopped, she raised her hand. "Friends?" she asked, making it sound like a truce. He smiled. "Friends." he said shaking her hand.

* * *

Next on the list of apologie-talks: Scott. She went back to his house after Kira and Stiles had left. She knocked on his door. He opened the door, a smile appearing on his face once he sees her.

"Hi." she said, waving quickly. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I just. I gotta talk to you real quick." she said. He nodded. "Wanna come in?" he asked, motioning inside the house.

She waved a hand in front of her. "No, no. I'll be quick." she said. "Okay." Scott said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I doubted you this year. I know it was a wrong move, you're the Alpha and I went too far, too often. So again, I'm sorry." she said.

Scott looked at her a little confused. He eventually smiled though, he looked down and then back up. "Well, thank you for the apology. But honestly, you don't need to." he said. Marlow tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, sure you were a little ot of line from time to time. But's that's just how I know you and if were just being honest for a second I kinda deserved you telling me off. I wasn't exactly the best leader this year." he explained.

"I guess, that can happen to everyone." Marlow said, shrugging. She then laughed a little. Scott only smiled. "Well, thanks I guess. And sorry again." she said.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back from the dead." Marlow said snickering. Her and Riley were walking through the school halway. "How do you think I feel?" Riley asked. By now the wound on her throat had vanished. "I can't belive we actually did it." Marlow said. Riley nodded. "Crazy." she agreed.

"So, what are you gonna do next?" Marlow asked Riley, her hands buried under her backpack straps. "I'm gonna stay for a while, I guess." she stated. "Uncle Jordan is filing custody for me. Since, you know, I pretty much escaped from the foster care system and am still a minor." she added. Marlow laughed a little. "That's awesome, 'cause you know...I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world and neither would Mason or your pack." Marlow said. Riley stopped for a second. "What?" Marlow asked. "Pack?" Riley asked. Marlow went back and dragged her along.

"Of course. You're a great asset to the team and we're gonna need some new people once Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia leave." Marlow explained. Riley grinned. "I have a pack." she repeated over-joyed. "Yeah you do."

* * *

School passed by surprisingly quickly. The pack spent most of it together, except for Kira who had left already, Mason and Corey couldn't stay away from each other for just a second. Neither could Marlow and Riley. She was still not over the fact that both her best friends were still alive.

After School Marlow, Mason, Riley, Hayden and Corey all sat in Marlows room. They sat in a circle, they'd been talking for a bit. Reflecting on the year. "Can you believe half the people in this pack will be graduating in a month? I mean what are we gonna do without them?" Marlow asked.

"I guess we'll pick up were they left off." Riley suggested. They all nodded. It's crazy to think for almost five years this was Scott's, Stiles', Lydia's, Allison's, Malia's and Kira's job and now this job, this huge commitment, would be passed on to them.

At this point Mason spoke up. "Listen, whatever happens next year...we'll make it work. I'm just happy I got out of this alive." he said. "Dito." Riley said smirking.

"True. I'm just so glad we can finish the rest of this year in peace." Marlow said. The others nodded again. "Right?" she asked.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! Holy everything guys! I did it. I finshed this Fanfiction. How did you like it? Did you enjoy the ride? Are you ad it's over? Well don't worry, 'cause there will be a part two! As soon as the 6th and final season starts, you'll hear more from Marlow. Until then, thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this Story and followed Marlow and Riley all the way here. I appreciate it. Love you my cookies!**


End file.
